Гарри Поттер и Змей Слизерина
by Seraphima88
Summary: Первые семь глав данного фика являются кратким пересказом последних 150 страниц седьмой книги с изменениями в нужную автору сторону Затем авторский вымысел, как говорится, что выросло, то выросло.
1. После побега

Глава 1. После побега.

Гарри был очень удивлен: несмотря на полное изнеможение, он нашел в себе силы выпрямиться и оглядеться. Море было тихим и светлым. Оно сверкало в лучах заходящего солнца. Где-то поблизости всхлипывала Гермиона. Рон бранился. Это было незабываемое путешествие… Черный дракон, горячая, каменная кожа, два огромных, мерно вздымающихся крыла… каждую секунду им казалось, что зверь вот-вот сбросит их.

Но сейчас все было позади. Они лежали на пустынном берегу и пытались вдохнуть свежий воздух глубоко и свободно. Постепенно Гарри осмыслил самое худшее: меч Гриффиндора был потерян. Это, несомненно, осложняло дело. Как они теперь могли справиться с заданием Дамблдора? Оно начинало казаться невыполнимым. Мозг Гарри лихорадочно работал: нужно было любым способом попасть в Хогвартс! Но как? Трансгрессировать в Хогсмид было бы слишком опасно, хотя там они могли найти убежище. Кто там находился на тот момент из Ордена Феникса, Гарри не знал. Он и сам был уже не уверен, находятся ли они на верном пути. Это было несправедливо — столько таинственности… Тайна Дамблдора его больше не волновала, он был так же далек от нее, как и в первый день. Имели ли Дары Смерти какое-то к этому отношение? Да, он искал Старшую Палочку, палочку из бузины, он искал и нашел ее. У Гарри же были остальные Дары (в том, что Воскрешающий Камень находился в снитче, он и теперь не сомневался). Предвидел ли все это Дамблдор? Все детали должны были быть как-то связаны друг с другом. Если бы только у него был план действий! И желание… Он уже принял решение: крестражи были важнее. Что теперь предложить Рону и Гермионе? Они раздражены и, вероятно, даже рассержены. Однако он ошибался: Рон посмотрел на него и вдруг разразился громким хохотом.

— Что тут смешного?

— Да уж, пустили козла в огород! — с трудом выговорил Рон.

— Кого? — не понял Гарри.

— Козла. Мы… козлы.

Гермиона тихо улыбнулась и смахнула слезинки.

— Когда мы отправляемся?

— Куда? — Гарри мрачно осматривал свои ожоги и больше всего на свете мечтал о том, чтобы прилечь и немного отдохнуть.

Но Гермиона уже доставала баночку с мазью и отвинчивала негнущимися пальцами крышку.

— Я могу, оказывается, выдержать куда больше, чем я думал, — сказал Рон, больше для себя, чем для друзей. Гарри сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

Через некоторое время они почувствовали себя лучше: раны причиняли меньше боли. Но они все еще не могли решить, каким образом можно было незаметно пробраться в Хогсмид. Рон предложил возникнуть где-нибудь в окрестностях, чтобы их не увидели Пожиратели Смерти. Гермиона возражала, что так они могли наткнуться на заранее приготовленные проклятия. Гарри участия в дискуссии не принимал, он обдумывал свой собственный план. Почему бы и нет? Он встал и произнес, бросив долгий взгляд на запад:

— Я думаю, что…

— Вот наш предводитель и взял слово, — весело сказал Рон.

— Я только хотел сказать… я думаю, что, возможно, нам следует трансгрессировать в Запретный Лес.

— Что?

— Ну, если у вас есть другие предложения…

— Ты думаешь, это было бы разумно? — Гермиона казалась скорее усталой, чем рассерженной. — Там слишком много… Ты-Знаешь-Чьих последователей, а мы туда вот так заявимся … Ты знаешь, наша миссия начинает казаться невыполнимой.

— Ч-чушь! — от волнения Гарри начал запинаться. — Мы справимся, если мы себе это четко представим. Смотрите, мы появимся не в Запретном Лесу, а рядом с ним, около хижины Хагрида, а потом…

— Что потом? — Гермиона была в шоке.

— Э-э, еще не продумал этот момент.

— Нам следовало догадаться, — с иронией сказала Гермиона.

— А все-таки это мысль! — задумчиво протянул Рон. — Возможно, они нас там не ждут.

— Это было бы слишком глупо, — добавил Гарри.

— Конечно, это было бы слишком глупо! И сейчас не самый подходящий момент для шуток! — Гермиона разозлилась.

Гарри пришло в голову, что ему было уже абсолютно все равно, как они это сделают: от этой вечной «осторожности», которая все равно каждый раз оканчивалась провалом, его уже тошнило. Каждый раз им не удавалось сделать что-либо незаметно, каждый раз возникало какое-то препятствие. Он обернулся: лиловое небо ничего не выражало, он только как будто опускалось, медленно и угрожающе. На горизонте покраснело, а над верхушками деревьев уже покачивалась огненная безликая луна.

Он больше не видел луны. Он думал о крепости, которая околдовала его много лет назад. И еще он думал о своем враге: он придет… глупый мальчишка… Мальчик-Который-Выжил…, а потом все закончится. О других он точно ничего не знает! Если же вдруг…

Гнев всколыхнулся в нем горячей волной. Тонкая белая рука сжала Бузинную Палочку. Сейчас он проверит свои сокровища, никто не мог этого выяснить! Молнией заскользил он над поверхностью моря, в нем были только гнев, нетерпение, ожидание…

— Гарри!

— Что? — он лежал на спине. Раньше так не было: теперь же он чувствовал это слишком близко, слишком сильно.

— Что случилось? Опять? И ты все еще считаешь это полезным, не так ли?

— Гермиона! — попытался урезонить ее Рон.

— Ничего, Рон, — Гарри был очень возмущен. — Разумеется, Гермиона! Да, это не очень приятно, но теперь я точно знаю, куда он направляется. Он хочет навестить оставшиеся крестражи. Теперь у нас очень мало времени. Он думал о Хогвартсе. Там он спрятал один из них! Я вам сто раз об этом говорил!

Гермиона все еще не была до конца убеждена, но затем она сказала:

— Пожалуй…, но… где он сейчас?

— Я не знаю. Можно предположить, первым он проверит медальон.

— Если мы это сделаем безукоризненно…, это будет чудо!

— Да, это бы нам сейчас не помешало, — проворчал Рон. Он сидел, согнувшись, и был в плохом настроении. Каждая ссора и каждое несогласие с Гермионой выводили его из равновесия, так как он начинал злиться на самого себя.

— Давайте, трансгрессируем! — решительно крикнул Гарри.

Гермиона покачала головой, но затем схватилась за руки обоих юношей. Рон обнял ее и тронул плечо друга. Затем все привычно потемнело… Опустевший пляж начал погружаться в сумерки, подул сильный ветер, и висящую на остывающем небе луну окружили фиолетовые вечерние облака.

Глава 2. Здравствуй, Хогвартс, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!

Деревья шелестели так тихо, что можно было легко различить звук самых осторожных шагов. Затем стало очень ветрено и прохладно; в Запретном Лесу молчали птицы. Кое-где, в низинах, лежал рыхлый последний снег. Из тени вышли три робкие фигуры и начали красться к одинокой пустой хижине на опушке леса. Дверь была заперта. Рыжеволосый юноша потянул ее несколько раз на себя, затем приглушенно произнес «Алохомора!», но все было напрасно.

— Хагрид никогда не был выдающимся волшебником, — заметил он. — Здесь кто-то другой постарался.

— Может, и Снейп, — тихо сказала Гермиона и вздрогнула. — Пойдем лучше отсюда.

Гарри вдруг стало неспокойно.

— Идем туда, быстро!

— Как?

— Через ворота! Под мантией!

Рон и Гермиона помедлили какое-то мгновение, затем кивнули. Гарри достал мантию своего отца из сумки Гермионы, и трое друзей надежно укрылись под ней, хотя она, казалось, становилась все короче. Гермиона пробормотала что-то насчет роста Рона, но обстановка вокруг сама по себе подавляла любое желание, в том числе и желание поссориться.

Было очень тихо. Ветер усиливался, и его завывания становились все слышнее. Гарри становилось дурно, как только он пытался себе представить, где ему следует искать крестраж. Собственно говоря, они несли с собой чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф, но диадема Ровены Рэйвенкло была всего лишь легендой. Или нет? Мог ли Волдеморт превратить ее в крестраж и спрятать в тайнике, или это было нечто совершенно особенное? Этого Гарри не знал, и ему ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как верить, что его предположение правильно.

Неожиданно они услышали чье-то глубокое дыхание перед воротами. Гарри обернулся и увидел двух фестралов. Они стояли совсем близко, их белые глаза неподвижно смотрели на друзей. Гермиона сглотнула.

— Кто это?

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Гарри с облегчением, но прибавил шагу, — всего лишь фестралы.

— А они разве не могут за нами шпионить?

— Кто знает. Я даже не уверен, могут ли они видеть сквозь мантию-невидимку.

Фестралы больше не приближались, и Гарри пришло в голову, что от них, должно быть, от самих уже пахнет смертью, раз такие своеобразные существа их боятся. Они прошли через ворота, которые странным образом были слегка приоткрыты, к северному входу в замок. Хогвартс не спал. Можно было подумать, он ожидал их… и еще кого-то.

Внутри было очень холодно, вестибюль был погружен в полутьму, и всюду витало ощущение опасности и усталости одновременно. Свет от свечей дрожал на стенах и освещал лестницу в Большой Зал.

— Как-то это все подозрительно, — прошептала Гермиона. — Никого нет, никто не патрулирует здание. Слишком тихо, вы не находите?

— Да уж, это точно, — отозвался Гарри. — Нам нужно попасть в общую гостиную Рэйвенкло и разузнать там что-нибудь о диадеме.

— Это может быть ловушкой, — засомневался Рон.

Они остановились. Гарри сжал ладонь Рона.

— Там кто-то есть!

Это была миссис Норрис. Она обнюхала их и скрылась. Тут же появился Филч и начал осматривать все углы. Друзья старались не вдыхать воздух слишком громко. Наконец, Филч ушел, и это подействовало на них успокаивающе. Они двинулись в башню Рэйвенкло. Она была очень высокая, нужно было подняться более чем на сотню ступенек вверх. Гермиона, на всякий случай, вынула волшебную палочку, но все было тихо.

«Волдеморт близко, — думал Гарри, — слишком близко. Если бы мы только могли найти остальных! И месть… это тоже бы хотелось успеть осуществить», — теперь он жалел, что у него нет времени искать Снейпа.

Общая гостиная была, естественно, заперта. Пароль был им неизвестен. На двери висел маленький замок в форме орла. Гермиона постучала замком по двери, и мелодичный голос спросил:

— Кто утром ходит на четырех ногах, днем — на двух, а вечером — на трех?

— Человек, — не задумываясь, ответила Гермиона. — Младенец ползает на четвереньках, взрослый ходит на двух ногах, а старик опирается на палку. Три возраста — три времени суток.

— Очень хорошо, — пропел голос, и дверь распахнулась. Гарри и Рон застыли с открытыми ртами.

Они вошли в гостиную. Свет был погашен, и только старая сова покачивалась на спинке кресла у камина. Она даже не проснулась, когда Гермиона, увидев ее, от неожиданности вскрикнула.

— Так, сначала нужно осмотреться, — Гарри скинул мантию и подошел к камину. На нем стоял бюст Ровены Рэйвенкло. Диадемы на нем не было. Гарри проклял все на свете и хотел было уже сообщить неутешительные новости друзьям, как вдруг услышал дружное «Петрификус Тоталус!» Рона и Гермионы, и испуганно обернулся: Рон и Гермиона стояли с волшебными палочками, направленными на безжизненную фигуру на полу, которую Гарри сразу узнал.

— Алекто Кэрроу! Сестра Амикуса Кэрроу, оба — Пожиратели Смерти. Сначала я видел их в газете, где писали про массовый побег из Азкабана, помните? И на Астрономической башне, когда умер Дамблдор… там тоже были они.

— И мы уже читали, что они преподают в Хогвартсе. Прекрасно, Гарри, но, может, пойдем отсюда? — нервно сказал Рон. — Кто-нибудь нас точно услышал.

Это было верно: Амикус Кэрроу стоял на пороге гостиной и намеревался атаковать Гермиону. Рон ринулся на защиту и послал в Пожирателя Смерти сначала «Импедимента», а затем сразу «Экспеллиармус». Амикус, потеряв сознание, рухнул на пол. Гермиона вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Ну, надо же: какое рыцарское благородство.

Не успел Рон возмутиться, как из спален выбежали рэйвенкловцы. Сначала они оторопело таращились на трех друзей, затем увидели лежащих на полу брата и сестру, и началось всеобщее ликование. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, попятившись, вновь спрятались под мантию-невидимку. На место происшествия прибыла запыхавшаяся Макгоннагал. Увидев бездыханных «коллег», она тихо спросила:

— Вы хоть понимаете, что вы натворили?

— Это не мы! — наперебой закричали ученики. — Тут был Гарри Поттер и его двое друзей!

Макгоннагал нахмурилась, с подозрением глядя на учеников. Она уже собиралась начать более подробный допрос, когда Гарри неожиданно чихнул под мантией. Макгоннагал вздрогнула. Она не размышляла ни секунды, подошла к камину и вызвала профессора Флитвика и профессора Спраут. Они появились тотчас же, как будто ждали этого призыва. Оба понимающе кивнули, и Минерва Макгоннагал сказала, понизив голос до шепота:

— Поттер, это было очень глупо с Вашей стороны. Идемте со мной.

Она вышла из гостиной. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона последовали за ней. Повернув за угол, она обернулась. Друзья, сняв мантию, смотрели на своего декана с нескрываемым восхищением. Ее резкие черты лица смягчились. Она выглядела утомленной и озабоченной.

— Зачем? Зачем так безрассудно, Поттер?

— Волдеморт скоро будет здесь! — сказал Гарри без обиняков.

— Что? — ее губы слегка задрожали. — Это… это не может быть правдой.

— Это правда! Я знаю это, я чувствую его! Больше ничего не спрашивайте. Дамблдор поручил нам одно дело, и мы должны выполнить его задание. Мы не можем сейчас объяснить больше: скоро придется сражаться за Хогвартс!

— Наша армия не столь велика, чтобы оказать его последователям существенное сопротивление, но добровольцы наверняка найдутся. Во всяком случае, могу обещать, что мы сможем его задержать… Но ведь Альбус умер, Поттер. Что это за особое поручение?

— Вы спрашивали уже в прошлом году, и ответ остается прежним: я не могу сказать. Он доверял мне и сказал, что только я могу это сделать. Мне было разрешено посвятить в это еще Рона и Гермиону. Никто больше не должен об этом знать. Я пришел за этим и затем, чтобы предупредить вас.

— Я понимаю, — Макгоннагал явно была недовольна. Она обратилась к Флитвику, который как раз подошел: — Позовите Трелони, Синистру и Вектор. Спраут, Вы идите к Флоренцу и Слагхорну. Они знают, что делать.

Профессора разделились. Макгоннагал снова повернулась к друзьям.

— Что вы намерены делать? У вас есть уже какой-то план?

— Э-э, не могли бы Вы сказать, где сейчас предположительно может находиться диадема Ровены Рэйвенкло?

— Что? Это просто легенда! Она исчезла тысячу лет назад, если она вообще существовала. Никто не видел ее с тех пор.

— Ужасно, — прошептала Гермиона.

— Что вообще тут сейчас происходит? — спросил Рон.

— Спросите об этом ваших верных друзей, — вздохнула Макгоннагал. — Они сейчас в Выручай-Комнате. Я рассчитала так, что Кэрроу успокоятся. И они успокоились: я сказала им, что дети не могут формировать собственную армию, поскольку они сбежали. Я поставила молодых людей в известность, и теперь они находятся в Выручай-Комнате. Прежде их жестоко наказывали, — неожиданно она стала резкой: — Скорее идите! Мы сообщим вам, если это будет возможно! Идите!

Остальные профессора уже собрались. Палочки наготове. Гарри понял, куда они идут. Он хотел с ними, он был очень зол, но Гермиона дернула его за рукав.

— Пойдем, это не наше дело! Забыл?

— Зачем нам теперь идти в Выручай-Комнату? Разве у нас есть время?

— Кто-нибудь может дать информацию о диадеме, — просто ответила Гермиона.

Глава 3. Утерянная диадема Ровены Рэйвенкло.

Они шли. Мантия-невидимка была переброшена через плечо Гарри. Он снова пребывал в неуверенности. Война началась. Был ли он виноват в этом? Он не справился с этим, он не смог с этим справиться, потому что был слаб и безответственен. Он не слышал, что говорила Гермиона, когда они три раза прошли мимо Выручай-Комнаты. Он увидел дверь и постучал в нее.

— Кто это? — раздался голос Невилла. В нем не было страха — только решимость и ненависть.

Гарри сглотнул. Он не мог говорить от сознания того, что все они сделали для него. Затем он постарался четко произнести:

— Это я, Невилл… Гарри Поттер.

— Гарри Поттер? Да ладно! Что подарила мне бабушка к началу пятого года обучения? Это же стало паролем к нашей гостиной.

— Мимбулус Мимблетонию, — Гарри улыбнулся.

— Во загнул! — пробормотал Рон. — Я бы не вспомнил.

За дверью вскрикнуло несколько голосов. Кто-то пытался открыть дверь, но, видимо, от волнения не мог этого сделать. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, наконец, попали в Комнату, и несколько дюжин таких знакомых, дружественных и дорогих лиц окружили их в один миг. Всем хотелось их обнять, всем хотелось послушать, что они скажут.

— Гарри!

— Он вернулся!

— Я всегда это знал!

— Это правда, что вы ограбили Гринготтс и сперли дракона?

— Да.

Восторженный гул и смех.

— Что с вами случилось? — он увидел исцарапанные, покрытые глубокими рубцами лица и руки и был глубоко потрясен. — Кто это сделал?

— Амикус и Алекто, две свиньи, — презрительно фыркнул Невилл. — Филч помогал им в этом. Был на седьмом небе от счастья. Но они ничего этим не достигли, мы все равно их обманули. Они не могут найти эту комнату, так действует наше с профессорами совместное заклинание. Не представляешь, как они бесились, когда нам почти удалось стащить меч Гриффиндора из кабинета Снейпа.

Гарри побледнел.

— Джинни! Она тоже была с вами! Я слышал об этом. Она…

— Ничего страшного не было, — объяснил Симус Финниган. — Кэрроу привели всю компанию сразу к директору, то бишь, к Снейпу. Он отправил нас в Запретный Лес что-то там собирать. Не помню точно что, так как ничего не делал.

Все засмеялись. Гарри столь оптимистично настроен не был.

— Волдеморт на пути к Хогвартсу! — все тотчас умолкли. — Профессора организовывают сопротивление. Кэрроу на данный момент обезврежены. На нас троих Дамблдором возложено одно поручение, которое очень-очень важно. Послушайте меня! Идите до домам, если можете. Нет — оставайтесь тут, в Комнате!

— Чушь! — воскликнул Невилл. — После всего этого мы будем бороться, Гарри, ты знаешь это. К тому же мы все здесь совершеннолетние. И у нас есть еще волшебный коридор, видишь? — он указал на длинный узкий проход в стене.

— Куда он ведет? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— В Хогсмид! — мгновенно ответила Лаванда Браун. — В «Кабанью голову». Хозяин трактира — Аберфорт Дамблдор.

— Что?

— Да, это я! — высокий старик с пронзительно голубыми глазами и длинной серебряной бородой показался из прохода. За ним последовали Джинни, Фред и Джордж, Ли Джордан, Чжоу Чанг, мистер и миссис Уизли, Билл и Флер, Римус Люпин и Тонкс, а также Дин Томас и Луна Лавгуд. Неуверенно озираясь, из прохода выполз Перси, к несказанному удивлению Гарри. А потом появилась и бабушка Невилла, которая с гордостью глядела на внука. Гарри был удивлен: все они были готовы к битве и выглядели одновременно веселыми и бодрыми.

— Мы торопились, — сообщила Тонкс, ее волосы на сей раз были ярко-зеленые. — Тедди остался дома с бабушкой. Научился сегодня говорить «мама».

Теперь Гарри был просто поражен: как она может быть такой жизнерадостной, если в следующую минуту ее может уже не быть в живых, как и многих из присутствующих? Гарри смотрел, как она смеялась, слушал ее голос, счастливый, мягкий, и Люпин улыбался ей так нежно, что Гарри сделалось нехорошо. Он назвал себя черствым придурком.

Все поприветствовали друг друга и решили тотчас выступить. Аберфорт запечатал вход сложным заклинанием, которое Гарри не знал, и подошел к нему.

— Гарри Поттер, — он протянул ему руку, — я Аберфорт Дамблдор, младший брат Альбуса и член Ордена Феникса.

— Это мне уже известно, следовало бы и раньше догадаться. Это Вы помогли нам тогда и послали Добби. Это Ваш глаз был в зеркале.

— Да, это был я. А где Добби? Он не возвращался.

— Он… он погиб. Его убила Беллатрисса Лестрейндж. Нас он спас, а сам…

— Очень скоро его ожидают почести. К тому же он был очень хорошим эльфом… Вы заметили, что очень многие потеряли веру в победу добра?

— Да, я успел уже в этом убедиться, — Гарри подумал о Ксенофилиусе Лавгуде.

— Я тоже, знаете ли. Я никогда не верил в гениальные планы моего брата, они всегда слишком дорого обходились тем, кто в них участвовал, но я верил в победу. Потом я пришел к выводу, что все потеряно: Ордена больше нет. Я стал таким же малодушным, как и многие другие. А потом я познакомился поближе с Вашими друзьями. И меня поразило то мужество, которое я увидел в их глазах, оно вернуло меня к жизни и побудило к действию, иначе я бы на вряд ли оказался здесь… У Вас много друзей, Гарри Поттер.

— Да, спасибо.

Остальные уже покидали Комнату. Гарри смотрел только на Джинни. Она спорила с родителями: Артур и Молли Уизли безуспешно пытались отговорить ее идти с ними. Джинни мельком взглянула на Гарри и улыбнулась. Гарри пришло в голову, что раньше он не обращал внимания на то, как необычайно красива девушка. Она была практически последней из тех, кто еще не ушел. Супруги Уизли вышли, но Джинни задержалась на секунду. Она очень внимательно рассматривала свою волшебную палочку.

— Джинни!

— Что?

— Знаешь…

— Я знаю, Гарри. Ты нужен мне не из-за твоих подвигов. Я все думала, как все это могло случиться. А потом поняла: это все были пара чудес и твое мужество.

— Пара магических чудес, так сказать… Все ждут теперь такое чудо, Джинни. Все зависит теперь только от меня.

— Не будь таким зазнайкой, — она взяла его за руку. — Мы теперь вместе навсегда, нет теперь собственного решения, всё и все сейчас как-то связаны друг с другом.

— Джинни, обещай мне!

— Что я останусь здесь? Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно. Там вся моя семья. Видел Перси?

— Да.

— Он раскаялся. Сказал, что он полный идиот и сволочь. Удивительно, да?

— Не слишком. Но, Джинни…

— Гарри, пошли! — Рон нетерпеливо ждал конца разговора.

— Иди, я с тобой… всегда, — она ласково сжала руку Гарри.

Гарри не мог себя больше сдерживать: он быстро поцеловал ее и на такой скорости выбежал из Выручай-Комнаты, что Рон и Гермиона нагнали его только через три этажа, еле переводя дыхание. Ему не хотелось обсуждать произошедшее, и они его не спрашивали ни о чем. Вдруг они увидели профессор Макгоннагал, которая раздавала профессорам Флитвику и Спраут последние указания насчет эвакуации несовершеннолетних.

— Профессор! — обратился к ней Гарри. — А как же с…

— Он сбежал, — коротко ответила она, — выпрыгнул из окна. Вы знали, что он умеет летать?

— Н-нет.

— Мы тоже, — с явным сожалением сказала Макгоннагал, и все профессора ушли.

— Как Волдеморт, — сдавленно проговорил Гарри.

— Ничего удивительного, — спокойно сказал Рон. — Ну, что теперь? Мы забыли расспросить наших однокурсников о диадеме.

— Как обычно, — проворчал Гарри.

— В этой части Хогвартса скоро не останется ни одной живой души! — Рон со злости пнул стену. — Может, нам тогда к мертвым обратиться?

Гарри подпрыгнул.

— Рон! Это идея! Привидение Рэйвенкло, Серая дама! Идемте, скорее!

Они изо всех сил понеслись снова в башню Рэйвенкло и поднялись по ступенькам. Серая Дама парила над самой большой лампой в коридоре и не обращала ни малейшего внимания на гостей.

— Прошу прощения! — Гарри откашлялся.

Она не реагировала.

— Прошу прощения! — он повторил погромче.

Ответа не было.

Гермиона сощурила свои светло-карие глаза и сказала нарочито беспечным тоном:

— Пошли, народ, поищем диадему Ровены Рэйвенкло где-нибудь в другом месте. Это ведь всего лишь привидение, и лорд Волдеморт ничего не может ему сделать. К тому же, она, видимо, совершенно ничего не знает. Привидения — у них вечные проблемы с памятью, знаете ли.

— Что это вы там такое сказали? — обиженно спросила Серая Дама, спускаясь. — Я — Хелен Рэйвенкло, единственная дочь Ровены Рэйвенкло Мудрой. Мудрость была главной особенностью моей матери.

— Тогда помогите нам! Мы не собираемся ее использовать, честное слово! — вскричала Гермиона. — Она нужна нам, чтобы…

— Уничтожить Волдеморта! — закончил Гарри, глядя в бледные, прозрачные глаза Серой Дамы, не моргая. Она помолчала несколько секунд.

— Хорошо, — голос ее звучал робко и испуганно. — Я хотела быть умнее своей матери. Волшебная диадема придавала мудрости, и я украла ее. И мне стало страшно, я сбежала из замка, но она скрыла это ужасное предательство и потом притворялась, что диадема все еще у нее. Затем она заболела мучительной болезнью. Поэтому она не оставляла надежды найти меня и послала человека, который был влюблен в меня. Он нашел меня и хотел привести, но я заупрямилась. Барон всегда был очень вспыльчивым… Он убил меня мечом там, в лесу, но не выдержал своего поступка и покончил с собой. Теперь он носит цепи в знак покаяния.

— А диадема?

— Была спрятана там, в дупле дерева.

— Где это было?

— В Албании.

Теперь все стало понятно. Том Реддл очаровал Серую Даму, когда был еще студентом, и она все ему рассказала. Когда он прятался в албанских лесах, он нашел тайник и превратил диадему в крестраж. А потом ему пришло в голову, что она должна быть надежно укрыта, там, где никто не сможет ее найти. Хогвартс… место, о котором никто, кроме него, не подозревает... и никто бы не догадался, если только… ВЫРУЧАЙ-КОМНАТА! Гарри своими глазами видел диадему в прошлом году, он держал ее в руках, водрузил ее на старомодный парик!... Ему стало жарко. Будь оно трижды проклято!

— Спасибо! — он развернулся и припустил бегом.

— Гарри, в чем дело?

— Нет, я и в самом деле придурок! Я знаю, где она, знаю, как она выглядит, и я всегда это знал! Можете себе такое представить?

— Ну да, каждый день наблюдали, — засмеялся Рон.

— Это еще не конец, — напомнила ему Гермиона.

— Я знаю, но я был в таком напряжении… Это глупо, но это действует на меня слегка успокаивающе.

— Слегка. Точно сказано.

Гарри, как одержимый, три раза прошел мимо стены, думая о крестраже. Как уничтожить его, он не имел ни малейшего представления.

Дверь открылась, и трое друзей вошли. Весь скарб дюжины поколений учеников Хогвартса открылся их взору: нагроможденные друг на друга многочисленные, но бесполезные вещи на столах и на полу — груды, целые колонны… покинутые воспоминания образовывали собой новый, незнакомый и своеобразный мир, который и притягивал, и отталкивал одновременно.

— Ищите бюст с париком!

Они разделились. Сердце билось в горле. Гарри осматривал все, что мог охватить его нервный взгляд. Он узнал этот путь, он знал его так же хорошо, как Волдеморт. Они с ним были слишком похожи, и сейчас Гарри об этом даже думать не хотелось. Только бы крестраж был все еще там! Кучи хлама становились все больше и больше, и свет угасал в полумраке Комнаты. Наконец, Гарри увидел заветный гипсовый бюст с диадемой на макушке. Он протянул руку, и в этот момент раздался знакомый насмешливый голос, и он замер, как прикованный к месту.

— Наконец-то мы снова встретились, Поттер, — рядом с Малфоем стояли Крэбб и Гойл. — Лучше не шевелись.

— Да ну! — голос Гарри дрожал от ярости. — Здесь ты себя чувствуешь куда увереннее, рядом с этими, чем в имении твоего отца. Кто это одолжил тебе палочку?

— Моя мать, — Дрейко был бледен и зол.

— Теперь нам точно что-нибудь достанется за него и эту грязнокровку! — пискнул Крэбб.

— Ну, уж нет, — Гарри поднял палочку, — Экспеллиармус!

— Круцио! — Крэбб был вне себя.

— Нет! — Малфой повис на руке Крэбба. — Что приказал Темный Лорд? Мы не должны убивать его!

— А я и не убиваю его! — огрызнулся Крэбб. — Но я бы попытался. Темный Лорд наверняка не обидится на это.

— Экспеллиармус! — из-за колонны выпрыгнули Рон с Гермионой.

Заклинания попали в Малфоя и Гойла. Малфой попытался удержать равновесие, но Гойл, оттолкнув его в сторону, пошел на Гарри, размахивая кулаками. Рон хотел атаковать его, но тут Крэбб вскрикнул странно испуганным голосом. Он применил необычное огненное заклинание: пламя поднялось в центре зала вверх и начало быстро расширяться, поглощая все на своем пути. И диадема не была исключением: она исчезла в языках пламени и расплавилась. Нечто испустило громкий вопль, и огонь стал еще сильнее. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона поспешили к выходу, но возможности пробиться не было. Становилось нестерпимо жарко.

— Агуаменти! — заклинание Рона на секунду затушило пламя вокруг них, но затем вспыхнули их мантии.

— Рон! — Закричала Гермиона, пытаясь затоптать край своей одежды.

— Что? Придумай тогда что-нибудь сама! Стоп… я вижу там… Акцио, метлы!

Из огня вылетели три метлы, опаляя себе прутья. Друзья вскочили на них и взлетели, ища взглядом дверь, или окно, или хоть что-нибудь. Среди хаоса пламени, искр и паники раздался одинокий крик о помощи. Гарри присмотрелся и, разглядев Малфоя, рванул к нему со всей возможной для старой метлы скоростью. Малфой вцепился в него и взобрался на метлу сзади. Вместе они пролетели сквозь неожиданно появившийся люк в потолке и приземлились на холодный каменный пол.

— Мне жаль, Малфой, — переведя дух, сказал Гарри. — Они были твоими друзьями.

— Да, и один из них хотел нас прикончить! — вставил Рон. — Сейчас не время приносить соболезнования.

Гермиона гладила его по плечу и плакала. Гарри и Дрейко молчали.


	2. Ошибка лорда Волдеморта

Глава 4. Ошибка лорда Волдеморта.

— И диадема… я имею в виду…

— Да, — всхлипнула Гермиона. — Это был Дьявольский Огонь — один из самых опасных видов магии, который может уничтожать крестражи. Я читала о нем в книге, но я бы никогда не осмелилась использовать его. Крэбб явно не знал, как действует заклинание. Мне, правда, очень жаль.

— Да, я, кажется, слегка увлекся, — Рон выглядел крайне смущенным. — Но Малфой вроде не обиделся.

— Тебя это заботит?

— Нет, но все-таки это было бестактно.

Звуки битвы стали слышнее, уже стали различимы голоса, выкрикивающие то или иное заклинание. Заклятия рикошетили от стен и настигали людей случайно. Повсюду осыпались каменные стены. Члены Ордена Феникса действовали умело и решительно, но защитников все равно было слишком мало. Гоблины, кентавры и великаны не пришли, зато акромантулы и дементоры присутствовали в изобилии. Трое друзей искали взглядом знакомых: профессор Макгоннагал предводительствовала над целым отрядом, ее волосы были растрепаны, лицо выражало жесткую решимость; профессор Флитвик и Флоренц бились сразу против пятерых Пожирателей Смерти; Джинни, Невилл и Луна, держа в руках взрослых мандрагор, науськивали последних на Пожирателей, которые лезли через стены; мельком Гарри увидел Рубеуса Хагрида: он и его брат Гроуп легко расшвыривали своих врагов. Повсюду гремели взрывы, из-за которых гибли многие. После одного из них никто не устоял на ногах, все упали на пол: и нападавшие, и защитники. В битве наступил перерыв. И вдруг все услышали высокий холодный голос, который был слышен во всей округе. Он произнес:

— Вы отважно сражались. Я никому из вас не хочу причинить вред, но вы вступились за Гарри Поттера. Вы знаете, чего я хочу: отдайте мальчишку мне, и я обещаю сохранить вам жизнь, иначе вы все погибнете. На раздумье — час!

Защитники ответили свистом и злобными выкриками в адрес Пожирателей Смерти. Шрам взорвался болью. Гарри увидел Волдеморта посреди маленькой, заставленной комнаты без окон и с очень низким потолком. Там стояло множество ящиков, кровать и несколько стульев; все покрывал густой слой пыли. Волдеморт смотрел на Люциуса Малфоя перед ним.

— Ты должен был понять это и запомнить раньше, Люциус. Сейчас ты просишь меня остановить битву, чтобы разыскать своего сына. Меня это не устраивает, и твои усилия тщетны.

— Милорд…

— Нет, Люциус, ты не пойдешь туда сейчас! Подожди, пока замок будет наш.

— Милорд, это может продлиться долго, и Гарри Поттер…

— Они ничего ему не сделают, можешь мне поверить. Он сам придет ко мне, он не сможет не обращать внимания на то, что за него кто-то умирает. Он придет. А ты, Люциус, иди и позови сюда Северуса. Сейчас!

— Да, мой повелитель…

— Волдеморт ждет меня! Он послал Люциуса Малфоя привести Снейпа! Нагайни я не видел. И у него в руках Старшая палочка. Он сказал, что я приду к нему сам.

Рон фыркнул.

— А он не хочет получить нас всех на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой? Ты попытаешься это сделать, Гарри?

— Я этого не сделаю, но… как же Нагайни?

— Гарри, — вмешалась в разговор Гермиона, — я думаю, мы могли бы…

Взрыв разорвал тишину коридора замка, в котором они стояли. Главная стена рухнула. Рону удалось оттолкнуть в сторону Гарри и Гермиону, но самого его зацепило, и он лежал без сознания.

— Что с ним? — Гермиона бережно положила голову Рона себе на колени и проверила пульс.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептала она с облегчением. — Рон, ты слышишь меня? Очнись.

Рон открыл глаза.

— Что это было за заклятие? Великолепно, я бы сказал.

— Это подлость! — крикнула Гермиона. Рон усмехнулся ее гневу, с трудом поднялся на ноги и тотчас выхватил волшебную палочку.

Два великана, которые наверняка были на стороне Волдеморта, уничтожили крышу над головой друзей. Они побежали, спотыкаясь и стараясь не потерять палочки. В результате, кроме великанов, их заметили еще и дементоры. У Гарри не было никаких счастливых мыслей. Это было ужасно: он не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы изгнать все мрачное из головы, чувствуя только сосущий страх. Рон и Гермиона потащили его прочь, в то время как он с трудом понимал происходящее. Они бежали в сторону Гремучей Ивы. Рон крикнул «Вингардиум Левиоса!», маленький прут пролетел через хлещущие ветви к корням, и дерево тотчас успокоилось. Великаны и дементоры прижали их к иве. Рон протолкнул сначала Гермиону в уже знакомую дыру и затем схватил за шиворот Гарри. Уже в проходе они огляделись. Гермиона поспешно достала мантию-невидимку и набросила ее на них троих.

— Ладно, согласен, идем этим путем! — пробормотал Рон.

— Тише! — шикнул Гарри. Он уже приходил в себя.

Проход показался им гораздо длиннее, чем раньше. Что они найдут там, в Визжащей Хижине? Можно было бы применить Дьявольский Огонь. Гарри отбросил эту мысль почти тут же: тогда они все точно погибнут. Если бы только найти другой какой-нибудь выход!

Волдеморт был на втором этаже: Гарри видел его скользящую тень. Они пересекли темную комнату и осторожно начали подниматься. К счастью, лестница не заскрипела. Затем Гарри увидел спальню с ящиками и самого Волдеморта, и боль в шраме резко усилилась. Волдеморт стоял спиной к друзьям и пристально разглядывал Старшую палочку. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона притаились за одним из ящиков и оглядели комнату в поисках Нагайни. Они нашли ее почти сразу: в воздухе был как бы подвешен гигантский зелено-золотистый шар, а в нем клубком свернулась громадная змея. Шар блестел и искрился, что свидетельствовало об очень высокой степени магической защиты. Волдеморт беспокоился за жизнь Нагайни, он знал, что враг охотится за крестражами. Гарри не знал, как пробить такую защиту. Если хоть что-нибудь пойдет не так, тогда…

Дверь отворилась, и вошел Северус Снейп.

— Мой лорд?

— Да, я тебя звал, Северус. У меня возникла проблема, знаешь ли. Остальное может подождать.

Снейп ничего не сказал.

— Ты весьма искусный волшебник, Северус, но остальные справятся сами, а мне, собственно, нужен от тебя совет.

— Все, что Вам угодно, — Снейп поклонился.

Волдеморт молчал: он крутил в ладонях Старшую палочку и задумчиво глядел на Снейпа. Потом он сказал:

— Я долго искал эту палочку. Оливандер признал, что она самая мощная в мире и что она будет в моем распоряжении, если я силой отниму ее у прежнего владельца. Я сделал это, я забрал ее из гробницы Альбуса Дамблдора. Почему она не слушается меня?

— Я не могу объяснить это, повелитель, — взгляд Снейпа изучал шар с Нагайни.

— Не можешь? — сказал Волдеморт еще тише, и Гарри почувствовал исходящую от него опасность. — Я завладел сильнейшей палочкой в мире, а она не работает! Она выглядит, как самая обыкновенная волшебная палочка, и я не чувствую, что я обладаю теперь какой-то особой силой. Ты умный человек, ты вообще-то уже все понял, Северус.

— Я не совсем понимаю, мой лорд, — медленно проговорил Снейп, не поднимая взгляда.

— Нет, понимаешь. Ты был очень предан и полезен мне. Но пока ты жив, я не могу стать полноправным хозяином Старшей палочки.

Он неожиданно взмахнул палочкой. Гарри смотрел, будто при замедленной съемке, как шар с Нагайни приближался к Снейпу, как змея поднялась на хвосте. Он в ужасе смотрел на нее и, неожиданно для самого себя, прошептал:

— Как же так? — всего несколько слов прозвучали на парселтанге — и змея застыла и начала крутить головой.

И потом произошло много вещей одновременно: Гермиона вскрикнула, Волдеморт закричал «Авада Кедавра!», Нагайни запуталась в смысле жизни окончательно. Зеленая вспышка, потом красная, потом еще несколько. Гарри, как водится, потерял очки и пытался их нащупать на полу, когда на него швырнули Рона. А потом все потемнело…

Теперь было прохладно, следовательно, они уже находились где-то на улице. Гарри ощупал разбитые очки и прохрипел «Репаро!» — его рот был полон пыли. Кто-то трансгрессировал и спас их всех… Их всех?

— ИДИОТ! Глупее всех придурков, каких я только знал!

Гарри впал в полное замешательство. Он надел очки и различил нечетких Рона и Гермиону. А над ним возвышался, вне себя от ярости, Северус Снейп собственной персоной.

— Поттер, подобную глупость Вы сделали в последний раз!

Гарри ничего не понимал. Рон и Гермиона обменялись взглядами. А Снейп громыхал:

— Вы — заносчивый, слабоумный молокосос, который всегда слишком много себе позволял! Знаете, что я с Вами сделаю?

— Убьешь меня? — вся ненависть и жажда мести вырвались наружу. — Как профессора Дамблдора, ты, жалкий…

Лицо Снейпа исказила судорога, он быстро выхватил палочку, но Гарри уже знал, что теперь он ему следовало применить не только палочку.

«Легиллименс!» — сосредоточенно подумал он и внезапно понял, что уже проник в сознание Снейпа, тот явно не был готов к такому повороту событий. Гарри увидел свой собственный дом на площади Гриммо. Верхний этаж. Снейп читал письмо Лили, которое Гарри уже видел, и слезы бежали по его лицу. Затем он разорвал письмо и фотографию. На клочке было написано «…что Дамблдор мог дружить с Гриндевальдом. Я думаю, она не в своем уме. С любовью, Лили», а на фото осталось только изображение матери Гарри. Это Снейп спрятал во внутренний карман мантии.

— Нет! — Гарри почувствовал, что его выталкивают. — Импедимента!

Он не успел среагировать. Заклятие было таким сильным, что сбило с ног и Рона с Гермионой. Снейп обезоружил обоих и держал их всех в поле зрения, направив на них волшебную палочку. На Гарри он смотрел с яростью, и одновременно с испугом. Потом он сделал еще один шаг по направлению к Гарри и приблизил к нему свое оружие.

— Ты-никогда-больше-этого-не-сделаешь! — раздельно прошипел он. Трое друзей от страха не могли пошевелиться. Гарри казалось, что все было кончено, его жизнь — тоже. Перед собой он видел только эти черные пустые глаза и не мог сориентироваться.

Все это происходило в течение нескольких секунд. Неожиданно Снейп отступил назад и сказал спокойно:

— Теперь все слушайте. Вы возвращаетесь назад, в Хогвартс, к кабинету директора, для Вас персонально, мистер Гарри Поттер, я оставил там своего Патронуса, но Вы, как обычно, считаете, что Вы здесь — царь и Бог. Меня это, разумеется, не удивляет. Однако Вы сейчас сделаете все так, как я скажу, и тогда Вы все поймете. Вы должны будете заглянуть в Омут Памяти, там вся информация. А это…, — он достал из складок мантии клык василиска и протянул его Гермионе. — Вы знаете, что это, мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона дрожала, не отводя взгляда от своей волшебной палочки в руках Снейпа. Потом она кивнула.

— Хорошо, — Снейп убрал клык обратно. — Лучше, если вы никому об этом не скажете. Идите вдоль берега озера к воротам, по пути вам встретятся только русалки, они прикроют вас. Быстрее! — он отдал полностью ошарашенным друзьям их палочки, затем поднялся в воздух и исчез в ночной мгле.

Глава 5. Последний крестраж.

На несколько минут они потеряли дар речи. Потом запела какая-то птица, высоко и безнадежно. Они, как по команде, двинулись к озеру. Это было странно и легко: там не было ни Пожирателей Смерти, ни дружественных существ, только русалки с любопытством глядели на них из воды и качали головами.

— Мда-а, — Рон неуверенно взглянул на Гарри. — Ты думаешь, мы правильно делаем… я хочу сказать… ну, ты понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — перебил Гарри, — я не знаю сам. Но я хотел бы знать.

— Но ведь он спас нас, не правда ли? — сказала Гермиона. — Гарри…

— Он это сделал, потому что я его спас, пусть и случайно…

— Подумай, Гарри, у него был с собой клык василиска, когда он шел к Волдеморту. Ты понимаешь, что это должно означать?

— Что он, как и мы…

— Точно. И это еще одна подсказка для нас.

— Почему он тогда снова сбежал? — спросил Гарри раздраженно.

— Посмотрим. Тут что-то не сходится, но могу с оптимизмом заявить, что скоро все должно выясниться.

— Ну, конечно! — проворчал Гарри. — Понять бы еще, как он пробрался в Тайную Комнату!

— С него станется! — возразил Рон. — А идея впечатляет сама по себе.

— Еще бы, меч-то был у нас! — больше Гарри ничего узнавать не хотел. Он уже понял, что Снейп любил его мать… Любил Лили Эванс? Это воспоминание он наверняка не оставил в Омуте Памяти, не желая показывать его Гарри. Гарри прекрасно его понимал, он бы тоже этого на его месте не хотел. Что вообще тогда происходит? Теперь ему, как и всем, казалось, что все они с самого начала ошибались. Невозможно! «Он всю жизнь был моим врагом! Он убил Дамблдора, я видел это! … Могу ли я с уверенностью сказать, что я видел именно то, что я видел?» Собственно говоря, Снейп все еще оставался его врагом, но он же и являлся врагом Волдеморта, если он также охотился за крестражами… Что до Дамблдора… Гарри запутался в тайнах и ускорил шаг. Вскоре они вошли в Большой зал, где находились убитые и раненые.

И тут Гарри увидел их, и все внутри у него болезненно сжалось: профессоры Флитвик и Спраут, Флоренц, братья Криви — все они лежали плотно друг к другу, и можно было подумать, что они просто ненадолго прилегли, чтобы отдохнуть от сражения. Дальше Гарри увидел раненых Лаванду Браун, Дина Томаса, Невилла и многих других, кто уже не мог стоять на ногах. А потом… Гарри с трудом подавил крик: Римус и Нимфадора Люпин лежали рядышком и безмолвно улыбались в черное небо, на котором не было ни одной звезды. Гермиона начала плакать, Рон сжал плечо Гарри и потянул его наверх. Гарри стиснул кулаки и побежал, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек. Он уже видел дверь директорского кабинета и расколотых на куски каменных стражей и побежал еще быстрее, хотя боль он этим унять не мог. А еще через несколько секунд он увидел ее: серебряная лань галопом пронеслась через весь коридор к нему, и он шагнул к ней навстречу и поднял руку:

— Я уже в курсе.

Патронус качнул своей грациозной головой и убежал, оставив серебристый след в воздухе. «Мама», — подумал Гарри и начал подниматься по винтовой лестнице. Все уже не могло стать еще хуже.

— Гарри, мы подождем тебя здесь, — крикнула Гермиона.

— Как хотите, — ответил он и продолжал подниматься, думая о погибших товарищах, которые старались защитить его, и о своей матери с Патронусом–ланью…

… Он появился внизу через полчаса. Друзья ждали его у подножия лестницы: на ладонях Гермионы лежали осколки Чаши Хаффлпафа, Рон, с довольной миной, вертел в руках клык василиска. Оба вопросительно уставились на Гарри,а он смотрел на них, но не видел: кругом была лишь пустота. Гермиона побледнела.

— Гарри, что… что ты видел?

Он впитывал ее лицо в себя до последней черты, потом перевел взгляд на Рона. Ему было досадно, что Джинни не было рядом, впрочем, тогда было бы еще хуже, еще труднее принять решение, к тому же он и так увидел ее перед собой, стоило ему вглядеться в Рона.

— Гарри, что ты задумал? — спросил Рон с подозрением в голосе. Он почти угадал. Взгляд Гарри стал неуверенным, его, несомненно, застигли врасплох.

— Гарри, что ты намерен сделать? — Гермиона уронила уничтоженный крестраж на пол и подбежала к нему. — Ты же не хочешь…

— Я хочу, — приглушенно ответил Гарри и попытался отодвинуть ее в сторону, но она ткнула его своей палочкой и вплотную приблизилась к нему.

— Гермиона, ты не понимаешь, уйди с дороги…

— Нет, Гарри, ты не в своем уме! Стой!

— Слушай, сейчас нет времени объяснять… я должен.

— Как мило! Здесь люди гибнут! — с белым от ярости лицом Рон наставил свою волшебную палочку на Гарри. — Мы все только из-за тебя приняли участие во всем этом безумии! Я научился говорить на парселтанге, чтобы проникнуть в Тайную Комнату, искал вместе с Герми скелет этого проклятого василиска! Мы разрушили крестраж! А ты хочешь теперь сдаться? Без всяких объяснений? Как хочешь, приятель, а я этого не допущу, даже если мне сейчас умереть придется.

Гарри уже успел забыть, куда он убрал свою волшебную палочку, потому что думал, что никогда уже ей больше не воспользуется. Он даже не обратил внимания, как вокруг него обвились тонкие веревки. Гермиона с каменным лицом заставила его сесть.

— Объяснись, будь добр! — сказала она.

— Убери палочку, Гермиона, ты сейчас выколешь мне глаз, — посоветовал ей Рон и сел рядом. — Ну вот, мы тебя слушаем. Очень внимательно. Кого ты там видел?

— Дамблдора, — ответил Гарри с удивительными спокойствием. — Снейп оставил очень подробное объяснение всему, что происходит и происходило все эти годы. Дамблдор приказал ему рассказать мне, когда придет время…

— Эта лань… та самая? — спросил Рон.

— Да, та самая. Он действовал по приказу Дамблдора. Все это время он хранил настоящий меч Гриффиндора в тайнике в своем кабинете, и Дамблдор, когда Финеас Найджеллус рассказал ему, где мы, велел ему передать его…

— Дамблдор велел?

— Ну да, его портрет, что висит в кабинете.

— Постой минутку! Как он мог действовать по приказу Дамблдора, которого он же и убил?

— Все было чересчур просто, чтобы кто-нибудь догадался. Когда Дамблдор узнал, что Малфою поручено убить его и захватить школу, он уже был тяжело болен. Из-за Воскрешающего Камня. Да, Гермиона, он существует. Он зачем-то воспользовался им, когда это был еще крестраж. На нем лежало ужасное проклятие. Снейп пытался исцелить его, но смог отсрочить его смерть только на год… И Дамблдор попросил его об услуге…

— Убить его вместо Малфоя? — Рон открыл рот.

— Да, и Снейп согласился, хотя и не сразу. Он служил ему уже много лет, с тех пор как Волдеморт начал преследовать мою мать, он не отказал бы ему…

— Как Снейп был связан с твоей матерью? — спросил Рон. — Ты говорил, он называл ее грязнокровкой.

— Только один раз, — Гарри не взглянул на него, — и он искупал эту вину всю жизнь. Она ему этого не простила. До этого момента они дружили. Это он рассказал ей про Хогвартс, поняв, что она волшебница. В школе она всегда его защищала, когда мой отец и Сириус нападали на него. Но ее, конечно, не устраивала его дружба с Малфоем, Долоховым, Яксли и другими будущими Пожирателями Смерти. Из-за этого они также ссорились. После последней ссоры он продолжал любить ее и никогда не смог простить себе того, что донес о пророчестве Волдеморту. Это он умолял его пощадить Лили Эванс, но это оказалось напрасным. Дальше вы все знаете: он пришел к Дамблдору, раскаявшийся и уничтоженный, и тот поверил ему. Снейп обещал ему защитить сына Лили, иначе я был бы мертв еще в первом году учебы, — Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Гермиона всхлипнула.

— Этого просто не может быть.

— Может, — Гарри взял себя в руки. — Дамблдор хотел умереть от рук именно этого человека. Человека, которому он многое доверял, чтобы иметь возможность спокойно и безболезненно умереть, не повредив при этом душу Дрейко и заодно не оставив учеников без защиты. Он все предусмотрел. Все, кроме…

— Ага, только я все еще никак не врублюсь, причем тут Волдеморт? — Рон переваривал услышанное в полном ступоре.

— Да, это как раз то, о чем Дамблдор не говорил никому. Он хотел проверить свое предположение.

— Какое?

— Предположение относительно причины, по которой Волдеморт, убив моих родителей и попытавшись убить меня, едва не погиб сам.

— Но это ведь уже давно понятно… или?

Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Не совсем. Чтобы создать крестраж, нужно убить. Он не хотел этого, но, убив моих родителей, он случайно создал…

— НЕТ! — воскликнула Гермиона. Она поняла. — Должен быть другой выход! ДОЛЖЕН!

— Его нет, Гермиона. Об этом Дамблдор Снейпу не говорил. Но Снейп должен был передать мне, что я в конце должен… умереть. Иначе Волдеморт будет существовать вечно. Слушайте! Все это было напрасно, все эти смерти, только потому, что я должен был понять все это и суметь принять смерть!

— Нет! Перестань! Замолчи! Я прошу тебя! — Гермиона, рыдая, опустилась на пол.

— Вам нужно еще добраться до змеи. Снейп хотел сделать это сам, но я не имею понятия, где он сейчас, возможно, он … Одним словом, я снова расстроил все его планы.

— Какие планы? — спросил Рон почти равнодушно.

Гарри припомнил последнюю сцену, которую он видел в Омуте Памяти. Снейп стоял перед портретом Дамблдора и показывал ему клык василиска.

— Вы должны были рассказать мне об этом раньше, господин Директор, — он смотрел на Дамблдора с упреком.

— Должен признаться, я тебя недооценил, Северус, — ответил портрет. Голубые глаза Дамблдора были, как никогда, печальны. — Я не могу тебе больше приказывать. Если ты хочешь окончить свой жизненный путь… и все же подумай.

— Довольно, — горько сказал Снейп, — меня не огорчает то, что Вы меня использовали. Ваша логика остается для меня непостижимой. Тем лучше. И я также не хочу знать, почему Вы не рассказали все Поттеру. У него есть право знать, но Вы ведь использовали и его тоже, не так ли?

— Теперь ты заботишься о нем?

— О НЕМ? Экспекто Патронум! — серебристая лань вырвалась из палочки Снейпа и выскочила в открытое окно.

— И теперь? — спросил Дамблдор. — Столько лет…

— Всегда.

Они помолчали несколько секунд.

— Теперь, когда я раскрыл эту тайну до конца, я расскажу об этом Поттеру, — Снейп указал на Омут Памяти. — Профессора уже на пути к кабинету, я должен идти.

— Северус, если ты пойдешь…

— Я не вернусь. Я уже сказал об этом. Все, как Вы планировали, с одним только исключением… маленьким и незначительным… Всего хорошего, господин Директор, и спасибо.

— Северус…

Но Снейп уже отвернулся и медленно подошел к Омуту Памяти. За дверью послышались громкие, торопливые шаги. Снейп резким движением опустил в Омут последнее воспоминание, и двери распахнулись. Не обращая внимания на вспышки нескольких заклинаний одновременно и презрительный возглас Макгоннагал «Трус!», он подбежал к окну и выпрыгнул в темноту.

… — Ничего особенного… Да, Рон, он не хотел тогда навредить Джорджу, он хотел спасти жизнь Люпину, но промахнулся. Сектумсемпра…

— Да мне уже на все плевать! — Рон выглядел разгневанным. — Мне ясно только, что Дамблдор был психопатом, что он использовал вас обоих и что ты должен умереть! Должен! Из какого-то предположения!

— Из-за правды, которой я раньше, вероятно, не принял бы.

— Вероятно?

— Он знал, что делал. Ничего поделать уже нельзя, — Гарри боялся, что сам не удержит слез, он моргнул и повернулся к Гермионе: — Ты можешь понять меня? Можешь меня отпустить?

Она покачала головой. Ее лицо было красным, глаза — влажными, на щеках блестели дорожки слез. Затем она хрипло ответила:

— Возвращайся назад, хорошо?

— Я… я так не думаю.

— Ты пойдешь дальше, да? Как Николас Фламель?

— Да, определенно, — Гарри слегка улыбнулся, его ладонь сжала золотой снитч, и он уже знал, что ему делать. Рон и Гермиона смотрели, как он освобождался от веревок и вставал, и…

— Гарри! — Гермиона крепко обняла его. — Сотвори чудо! Волшебник…!

— Я не знаю больше, что такое чудо.

— Гарри, — Рон открыл рот и снова закрыл его. Гарри хотел его подбодрить, но не нашел слов, его груз стал еще тяжелее. Друзья смотрели ему вслед, как он уходил, не взглянув на них в последний раз. Из своего кармана он уже доставал мантию-невидимку.

Дождь перестал, и все вокруг было мокрым и пахло свежестью. Защебетали птицы. Рассвет еще не наступил, но на горизонте уже появилась розовая полоса. Серо-зеленое небо простиралось в вечность, и весенние цветы просыпались и вытягивались на восток. Гарри наблюдал всю эту красоту, которая раньше не занимала его. Он поднял ладонь со снитчем перед собой и помедлил. Затем решительно прошептал золотому шарику:

— Откройся, уже конец.

Что-то щелкнуло, и снитч раскрылся. Внутри лежало кольцо с Воскрешающим Камнем, расколотым посередине. Гарри надел кольцо и повернул его три раза. И увидел их всех в утреннем тумане: Джеймса и Лили, Сириуса и Люпина. Они все показались ему одного возраста, молодые и прекрасные, но, хотя это было странно, мысль эта улетучилась так же быстро, как возникла.

— Мы все гордимся тобой, — сказала Лили. Она стояла ближе всех.

— Ты держался очень мужественно, — добавил Сириус.

— Не бойся смерти, — сказал Джеймс. — Она вовсе не так ужасна, если рядом тот, кто тебя любит.

— И это даже не больно? — невольно спросил Гарри.

— Нисколько, — ответил Люпин, — это тоже, своего рода, приключение.

— Но… какая она?

— Тебе это действительно нужно знать? — улыбнулась Лили. — Она очень теплая и легкая. Это не жизнь, и все-таки это жизнь.

— Не понимаю.

— Так и должно быть, — успокоил его Джеймс. — Мы идем с тобой, мы будем с тобой… до конца.

— До конца, — повторил Гарри, и тугой узел в груди ослаб. Он быстрым шагом пересек внутренний двор замка, затем вышел незамеченным за его пределы, через несколько минут ходьбы вошел в лес и углубился в него, и все время за ним следовали его родители, Сириус и Люпин. Каждый шаг давался тяжело, и все же Гарри чувствовал, что поступает не просто правильно, а именно так, как в глубине души и хотел бы поступить. И все, кто ему дорог, отныне будут находиться под его защитой, которую не одолеет никто, и Волдеморт — в первую очередь. Он уже видел лагерь Волдеморта, видел Пожирателей Смерти и огромные костры. Оставалось лишь несколько шагов, и он обернулся.

— Мой дорогой, — нежно сказала Лили, — мы с тобой, мы любим тебя.

Гарри кивнул, но он не хотел, чтобы они это видели. Он сбросил с себя мантию и отшвырнул Камень. Родные ему люди исчезли. Волдеморт увидел его, и страшные зрачки его сузились. Пожиратели Смерти возликовали, но Гарри их не слышал, он даже не вынул волшебную палочку, он ждал. Рядом с ним, привязанный к дереву, рыдал Хагрид. Но для Гарри не существовало сейчас ничего, кроме Волдеморта со Старшей палочкой в белой, худой руке. Он задумчиво смотрел на Гарри.

— Ты пришел, Гарри. Я это знал. Я снова оказался прав.

Гарри видел, как его губы шевельнулись, заклинания он не слышал. Зеленая вспышка — и он ощутил лишь легкость и тепло.

Глава 6. Белый снег.

Так странно он себя еще никогда не чувствовал. Он открыл глаза, продолжая при этом ощущать необъяснимую легкость во всем теле. Кругом была лишь ослепляющая белизна, но это был, однако, не сам свет, были видны очертания каких-то зданий и деревьев, также можно было различить очертания предмета, напоминающего гигантское кресло. При ближайшем рассмотрении он оказался фонтаном с журчащей серебристой водой, которая вытекала изо рта прекрасной статуи рыбы. Поблизости слышались всхлипывающие, отчаянные звуки. Гарри обернулся: в нескольких метрах от него лежало странное существо, одновременно похожее и непохожее на человека, чуть больше размером, чем младенец, изуродованная, покрытая шрамами плоть. По отношению к окружающему и к самому себе Гарри ощутил неприятную плотность этого ужасного существа, к которому он испытывал жалость и в то же время отвращение. «Наверное, это и есть смерть, — подумал Гарри, оглядевшись, и сел. — Совсем по-другому ее представлял».

— Это еще не смерть, Гарри, не для тебя, во всяком случае, — сказал звучный, глубокий голос.

Гарри не верил своим ушам, он резко обернулся: рядом с фонтаном стоял Дамблдор, в синей мантии, с неизменной белой бородой и волосами, которые ниспадали почти до самой земли, и протягивал навстречу ему руки.

— Разве я не умер? — Гарри был настолько изумлен, что море вопросов в его голове осталось невысказанным.

— Я думаю, нет, — улыбнулся его Учитель, — надеюсь, мы теперь сможем вместе разобраться.

— Вместе с Вами? А Вы…

— Я мертв, несомненно.

— А где мы?

— Ты правда хочешь знать? — пронизывающий взгляд Дамблдора надолго задержался на лице Гарри. — Скажем так, я не знаю этого точно, но осмелюсь предположить, что мы находимся где-то на пересечении, а для тебя, Гарри, это также и некий перевалочный пункт, из которого ты можешь отправиться куда хочешь. Как ты, вероятно, уже заметил, большинство наших действий в последнее время основывалось исключительно на моих предположениях.

— И они все оказались верными, не так ли? — вырвалось у Гарри.

— Почти, — Дамблдор отвел взгляд в сторону. — Я совершил много ошибок в жизни, Гарри, и ошибок серьезных. Именно поэтому я не мог претендовать на то, чтобы объединить Дары Смерти.

Гарри словно проснулся. Он уже по-другому смотрел на Учителя.

— Но я пытался. Я и мой друг Геллерт Гриндевальд — мы оба питали в молодости честолюбивые мечты найти и использовать Дары Смерти.

Дамблдор опустился на каменное подножие фонтана. Гарри нерешительно взглянул на безобразного младенца, который, казалось, сжался в бесконечном отчаянии.

— Тут не помочь, Гарри, по крайней мере, нам это не под силу.

Гарри с трудом отвернулся и сел рядом с Дамблдором.

— Расскажите мне все с самого начала, — попросил он. — Понимаете, я с начала учебного года в Хогвартсе…

— Мучился противоречиями, — закончил Дамблдор. — Разумеется, книга Риты Скитер наделала много шуму, ведь она затронула те периоды моей жизни, о которых я сам вспоминал с большой неохотой. Но я должен тебе рассказать, Гарри, почему тебе пришлось нести такую ношу, поэтому мы и встретились. Правда, есть еще причины, которые мне неизвестны. Для тебя сейчас важно думать и задавать вопросы, — он снова улыбнулся Гарри, а тот не знал, с чего начать.

— Ваша семья… и Гриндевальд.

Лицо Дамблдора слегка потемнело, но его голос по-прежнему оставался ровным.

— Как ты уже знаешь, нас было трое в семье. Я был старшим, затем шел мой младший брат Аберфорт, и самой младшей была Ариана. Мама очень ее любила и всегда заботилась о ней. Ариана предпочитала Аберфорта из нас двоих, что было само собой разумеющимся. Я был способным молодым человеком, преуспевающим во всем, что делал, и я был сосредоточен исключительно на себе. Я имел большое влияние на своих сверстников, был одним из лучших студентов Хогвартса. Мой брат был не столь выдающейся личностью, и все же намного достойней меня. Он был с семьей, с матерью, он, а не я, когда случилось несчастье.

Ариана должна была пойти в школу и уже, как и должно быть, проявляла некоторые магические способности. Однажды эти попытки увидели соседские мальчишки. Магглы. Они проникли в наш сад и стали требовать объяснения «фокусов» от маленькой ведьмы, которая никак не могла осознать, что от нее хотят. Они начали ей угрожать… одним словом, они перестарались… После этого она уже не могла колдовать. Ариана стала вскоре опасной для окружающих и для самой себя, так как ее способности время от времени неконтролируемо вырывались наружу. Мой отец нашел тех магглов и отомстил им. За это он умер в Азкабане. Но это еще был не конец. Когда я уже был полностью готов отправиться в путешествие с моим другом Элфиасом Дожем, пришло известие о смерти моей матери. Представь себе, Гарри, я был даже несколько раздражен, что все так вышло. Когда я прибыл, Аберфорт объяснил мне, что это случилось во время одного из приступов безумства Арианы… и даже это не вразумило меня. Я решил, что останусь дома с сестрой, хотя Аберфорт с самого начала не приветствовал эту идею. Возможно, он чувствовал, что на горизонте скоро появится Гриндевальд, мой новый друг и вдохновитель.

Дамблдор замолчал. Он переходил к самой неприятной части своего повествования. Гарри слышал всхлипы чудовища, но они звучали уже как-то приглушенно.

— Он был, как и я, способным, выдающимся, изобретательным, и он жаждал славы, — продолжал Дамблдор. — Он мог достичь всего, чего хотел. Он разрабатывал грандиозные планы по захвату власти, как мне казалось, чтобы защитить права волшебников. Все это были только жалкие оправдания. Конечно, меня волновало то, как именно Гриндевальд собирался использовать Дары Смерти, но я закрывал на это глаза. Я любил Ариану и Аберфорта, Гарри, но я считал, что мои планы на будущее были важнее, я не осознавал той ответственности, которая на мне лежала … В один прекрасный день Аберфорт не выдержал. Я уже собирался отправиться в путь, чтобы вместе с Гриндевальдом разыскать Дары. Разгорелся скандал. Брат высказал все, что он обо мне думал. Гриндевальд присутствовал при этом: он достал волшебную палочку первым и применил к моему брату заклятие Круциатус. Я напрасно пытался его удержать. Ариана услышала шум и вырвалась из подвала. Она прибежала к нам, она хотела помочь … Я до сих пор не знаю, как это произошло, что она лежала на полу мертвая, и до меня не сразу дошло, что я был виноват в этом. Гриндевальд тут же испарился, и с того момента наши пути разошлись. Я думаю, Аберфорт все еще винит меня в случившемся. Он действительно сломал мне нос на похоронах Арианы. И я вполне заслужил это.

Гарри сглотнул. У него в глазах уже стояли слезы.

— Теперь я знаю, — сказал он, — что Вы видели в Зеркале Еиналеж и что Вы чувствовали, когда пили из чаши с фальшивым медальоном.

— Да, теперь ты знаешь, — Дамблдор моргнул несколько раз. — Теперь о Дарах. Гриндевальд раздобыл Старшую палочку и начал с ее помощью претворять в жизнь свои великие планы. Его методы наводили ужас даже на самых радикальных мыслителей и политиков того времени. За короткое время он стал государственным преступником. Все ждали, что кто-то его остановит. Я знал, что я мог бы это сделать, но я боялся, что он откроет мне правду, правду о смерти моей сестры. Но проходило время, его деяния приобрели такой угрожающий размах, что я вынужден был вмешаться. Я победил его, Гарри. Старшая палочка стала принадлежать мне.

— Зачем Вам нужны были другие Дары?

— Чтобы защитить остальных. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь, такой как Гриндевальд, объединил их. Но со временем выяснилось, что и я для этого не гожусь. Мои слабости таковы, что они могут причинить огромный вред. Я не должен был никогда и ни за что не стремиться к власти. Ты помнишь, как я поддался искушению воспользоваться Воскрешающим Камнем? Можно подумать, я надеялся, что Камень поможет облегчить мою вину. Ты знаешь, что из этого вышло. Так я получил новую миссию. Я должен был устроить все так, чтобы Северус…

— Покончил с Палочкой! — воскликнул Гарри. — Но ведь это не получилось! И он не знал…

— Нет, не знал и не задумывался об этом, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — Мне было достаточно его честного слова. Все дело было в том, что лорд Волдеморт несколько утратил способность делать правильные выводы, когда Старшая палочка стала для него навязчивой идеей. Сила этой палочки умерла бы вместе со мной, если бы я умер непобежденным. Но для него не существует таких различий. Победить для него значит убить, уничтожить. Поэтому он покусился на жизнь Северуса, не зная, что он не был настоящим хозяином Старшей палочки.

— На самом деле, хозяин палочки — Дрейко, — сказал Гарри и удивился самому себе. — Но ведь… но ведь я…

— Ты победил его, Гарри. Ты использовал Камень не так, как другие, ты использовал Мантию не для того, чтобы убежать от Смерти, но чтобы никто не мог тебе воспрепятствовать встретиться с Ней. Ты — настоящий хозяин Даров Смерти.

— Я? — ошарашено спросил Гарри. — А… а Волдеморт? Он хотел заполучить палочку, чтобы обрести особую силу. И я не умер, потому что палочка не послушалась его?

— О нет, не поэтому. Она его послушалась. Поэтому он убил не тебя.

— Он уничтожил крестраж, — предположил Гарри и перевел взгляд на бьющееся в судорогах существо.

— Это все, что осталось, — сказал Дамблдор. — Я не сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь вернуться, чтобы довести дело до конца.

— Как это может быть? Он ведь целился в меня.

— И снова продемонстрировал свою чрезмерную самоуверенность. Он забыл о причинно-следственных связях между вещами. Вспомни, что он сделал, чтобы вернуться.

— Он взял у меня кровь. А это должно означать, что защита моей матери…

— Да, она на тебе, но она же и на нем. Он даже ни капельки не задумался над тем, в какие тонкие неизведанные сферы магии он вторгся. Он панически боялся связи между вашими волшебными палочками. Его палочка не могла победить твою, так как он и в нее вложил часть своих сил. Он впал в панику, так как он не признавал и не признает многих вещей, очевидных для тебя и для всех тех, кому легче признать свою некомпетентность в чем-либо, чем поставить на карту все, затрагивая такую трансцендентную тему, как родство волшебных палочек. Он даже не подозревает, что только что сам уничтожил крестраж: себя в тебе.

— Значит, остается только змея… я должен вернуться, чтобы все завершить!

— Гарри, ты сможешь меня когда-нибудь простить?

— За что, профессор?

— За все то, что я сделал. Ты слишком добр, Гарри, ты не представляешь, насколько я был отвратителен самому себе.

— Были?

— Ну да, ведь теперь я обрел покой.

— Покой?

— Гарри, не думай сейчас об этом. Никто из мертвых не вправе объяснять тебе Главное. Живые в этом не нуждаются. Ты должен сожалеть о тех, кто живет без любви, ибо это несчастнейшие существа на земле, но помни, это не дает им права на месть.

— Последний враг истребится — смерть, — повторил Гарри, вспомнив эпитафию на могиле его родителей.

— Она уже была один раз истреблена, — загадочно ответил Дамблдор. — Наша задача не избегать ее, но принимать и побеждать ее этим.

— Здесь не нужны Дары, — Дамблдор кивнул. В голове Гарри царил полнейший беспорядок, но его дальнейшие действия, мало-помалу, вырисовывались все ярче.

— Ты свободен, — сказал Дамблдор, и Гарри медленно кивнул. Это был еще не конец … Он должен был биться, защитить тех, кого любил, кто верил в него и умирал за него … Пронзенный этой мыслью, он вскочил и обратил взор к своему печальному и просветленному одновременно Учителю, сказав:

— Я надеюсь, что можно еще увидеть свет… и после покоя.

— Я тоже надеюсь на это, — ответил Дамблдор и начал растворяться в снежном вихре. Снег шел отовсюду, видимость быстро ухудшалась, снег покрывал все; Гарри вытянул руку и поймал несколько снежинок перед тем, как все исчезло. Они были теплыми и лежали на ладони, как крупные алмазы, чистые-чистые, как капельки росы…

Глава 7. Конец лорда Волдеморта.

Он услышал сразу много разных звуков. Он лежал на твердой влажной земле ничком, и перед глазами все расплывалось. До него тут же дошло, что очки вновь были потеряны.

— Милорд…

— Милорд, мы…

— Нет! Все в порядке! — Гарри слышал, как Волдеморт поднимается на ноги, и почувствовал на себе его резкий взгляд.

— Смотрите все! — воскликнул он. — Гарри Поттер, Мальчик, Который Выжил, пришел ко мне сам, и теперь он мертв! Смотрите: Круцио!

Гарри ожидал чего-то в таком роде. Его несколько раз подбросило в воздух, но характерной боли не было. Он не издал ни звука, даже когда он упал на землю. В любом случае, ему очень хотелось получить обратно свои очки, но он ясно осознавал, что не должен сейчас шевелиться: еще существовала опасность, что кто-нибудь из обезумевших от радости Пожирателей Смерти это заметит.

— Милорд, — раздался голос Беллатриссы Лестрейндж. — Это Ваша величайшая победа!

— О, да… ты, проверь его! На всякий случай!

Гарри заметил, что кто-то опустился рядом с ним на колени. Белые волосы Нарциссы Малфой возникли прямо перед его лицом и заслонили от Волдеморта. Ее глаза были широко раскрыты, лицо — чрезвычайно бледно, она, тяжело дыша, нашла его громко стучащее сердце (ему показалось, что оно билось, как колокол) и прислушалась.

— Где мой сын? — зашептала она ему. — Он в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Гарри одними губами.

— Он мертв, — громко объявила она. Немного краски вернулось в ее совершенно белое лицо.

Новая вспышка буйной радости. Хагрид взвыл еще сильнее.

— Ты понесешь его! — сказал ему Волдеморт с издевкой. — К замку! Пусть они увидят своего обожаемого Гарри Поттера. Если после этого они не подчинятся, будут уничтожены!

Вой, хохот и топот многочисленных ног. Гарри крепко закрыл глаза. Кто-то грубо надел на него очки. Потом он почувствовал горячие слезы на своих щеках. Это был Хагрид. Он бережно поднял его на руки, при этом безостановочно всхлипывая. Они пошли к замку. Гарри приоткрыл один глаз и увидел многих Пожирателей Смерти, бегущих по лесу и дико орущих. Среди них он заметил Нарциссу Малфой. Он и подумать не мог, что эта холодная, высокомерная женщина могла так измениться только потому, что она была способна любить. Она взяла своего мужа за руку, что-то сказала ему, и они побежали быстрее всех, но все же не быстрее Волдеморта, который легко скользил над покрытой росой травой. «Пробуждения» Гарри, к счастью, никто не заметил, так как никто не обращал на него внимания. Появился замок, словно выплыл из предрассветной дымки, громадный, но сильно разрушенный бесчисленными заклятьями. Повсюду лежали мертвые и тяжело раненные, которых не успели унести. Гарри украдкой смотрел, как приближались стены замка. Наконец, Волдеморт остановился и закричал:

— Я дал вам шанс, вы им не воспользовались. Вы думали, что умираете за своего героя. Теперь я скажу вам: он хотел спасти собственную жизнь и сбежал, но, на свою беду, повстречал меня. Гарри Поттер мертв!

Защитники разом смолкли. Битва прекратилась сама собой. Все смотрели на вздрагивающего от рыданий Хагрида и на бесчувственного Гарри у него на руках. Потом все разом закричали. Гарри слышал, как с ужасом вскрикнули Рон с Гермионой, это было особенно мучительно, но он должен был ждать. Он сжал под курткой мантию-невидимку и почувствовал, как Нагайни прошелестела мимо него. Он застыл. Если она заметила это движение… Но это было уже слишком: вот так ждать возможного конца с закрытыми глазами, и Гарри открыл их и посмотрел на Волдеморта, который светился триумфом. Нагайни обвилась вокруг его плеч, и последний блеск исчезающей луны пал на чешуйчатую кожу. Небо светлело. Вдруг из тумана появилась большая, темная фигура и налетела с быстротой молнии на Волдеморта. Раздалось шипение, затем Волдеморт гневно завопил. Гарри моргнул: змея осела на землю с клыком василиска в плоской голове, и Волдеморт в панике уставился на нее. В небо взлетела огромная летучая мышь, направляясь на север.

Поднялся большой переполох. Гарри быстро вынул мантию-невидимку. Накинул на себя и соскользнул с рук Хагрида в траву.

— Гарри! Гарри! — кричал Хагрид.

— Что? — Волдеморт пришел в ярость. Он разбрасывал вокруг себя проклятия ужасающей силы. Пожиратели Смерти также перешли в наступление. Гарри видел, как защитники с атакующими криками выбежали им навстречу.

Потом он услышал нечто необычное, похожее на свист, — звук тетивы. Он обернулся: на розовеющем горизонте показались кентавры. Они двинулись на Пожирателей Смерти и смяли их. Фестралы и гиппогрифы прибыли на поле сражения по воздуху. Сотни домашних эльфов высыпали в долину с ножами, вилками и другими острыми и тяжелыми предметами, среди них Гарри заметил воинственного Кричера с медальоном Блэков на шее. Битва возобновилась, и земля задрожала, как во время бомбовой атаки. Гарри лавировал меду сражающимися и защищал остальных от проклятий, как только мог. Бушующая толпа буквально внесла и его, и Волдеморта в полуразрушенный вестибюль. Волдеморт, словно потеряв рассудок, метал во все стороны смертельные заклятья. Пожиратели Смерти предпочли бы поскорее капитулировать или убраться подобру-поздорову, но натиск толпы был слишком сильным. Через несколько метров впереди Гарри увидел Беллатриссу Лестрейндж, она сражалась одновременно с Роном и Гермионой, но явно превосходила их в силе. Неожиданно пространство вокруг них осветил яркий красный луч, и Молли Уизли крикнула:

— Ты никогда больше не тронешь моих детей!

— Что? — Беллатрисса громко расхохоталась. — Ты против меня? Это будет даже смешнее, чем…

— Закрой рот! — миссис Уизли выглядела более чем внушительно. Ее рыжие волосы развевались на ветру, подобно огненному флагу.

Беллатрисса смеялась, она балансировала на верхней ступени обрушившейся лестницы и с невероятной скоростью выстреливала проклятиями из палочки. Однако Молли ничуть не уступала ей и все чаще атаковала. Волдеморт сражался сразу с несколькими защитниками Хогвартса на некотором отдалении.

— Снова промах! — крикнула Беллатрисса и рассмеялась, совсем как Сириус, перед тем как… и это произошло: заклятие Молли ударило ее прямо в сердце, ее улыбка застыла, а безумные глаза потеряли свой блеск.

— Авада Кедавра! — Волдеморт направил Старшую Палочку на Молли.

— Протего! — Гарри выкрикнул Щитовое заклинание и сбросил мантию. Раздались крики радости и удивления. — Теперь между нами никого нет! Никто не должен помогать мне!

— Надо же! — змеиные глаза Волдеморта сузились до щелок, рот насмешливо искривился. — Теперь ты этим сыт по горло? Раньше ты вполне позволять другим умирать за тебя.

Они стояли вдвоем в большом кругу. Остальные прекратили сражение: и защитники, и захватчики. Все смотрели на поединок. Волдеморт все еще выглядел изумленным, но он уже приходил в себя и начал поднимать палочку.

— Нет, Реддл, теперь ты выслушаешь меня! Немножко! Ты все с самого начала понял неверно. Слишком много ошибок было тобой допущено, Реддл.

— Как ты смеешь! — гнев Волдеморта был уже почти физически ощутимым.

— Я смею, — Гарри был предельно спокоен. — Видишь ли, ты не можешь никому из них причинить зла, потому что я защитил их всех. Я был готов пожертвовать собой точно так же, как моя мать сделала это для меня, и этим обеспечил им защиту. Ты силен, но у меня и многих других есть сила, которой ты никогда не имел и которую тебе никогда не понять.

— И что это? Снова любовь? — Волдеморт истерично расхохотался. — Любовь — ничто, любовь, которую так превозносил этот старый дурак, не помогла ему, как и твоей мамочке!

— Но оба они, в конечном счете, тебя перехитрили. Это было их лучшим оружием, и это знание они передали мне.

— Дамблдор, по-твоему, перехитрил меня?

— Он и его верный слуга, которого ты считал предателем. Он покинул тебя и больше не служил тебе, с тех пор как ты начал преследовать мою мать.

— Что ты плетешь?

— Он любил ее. Всегда. И с самого начала у них была договоренность с Дамблдором. Ты считал, что он твой шпион в Хогвартсе, но все было как раз наоборот. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как он вызывает Патронуса? Его Патронус — лань, как и у моей матери, ты бы мог догадаться! Хотя… ты бы все равно не обратил внимания.

— Лжец! Он просто желал ее и потом признал, что есть куда более достойные женщины.

— Разумеется, он это признал. Ведь с того момента цель его жизни состояла в том, чтобы тебя уничтожить. Ты думаешь, что он убил Дамблдора по твоему приказу? Они со Снейпом спланировали это еще два года назад; Дамблдор в любом случае был обречен, и Снейп пообещал ему…

— Все это не важно! — Старшая Палочка дрожала в руке Волдеморта. — Я понял, что он предал меня, но это ничего не меняет для нас с тобой, Поттер. Никто из них не смог помешать нашей встрече теперь. Даже этот «великий мститель»!

— Да, и он был тут совершенно не причем. Дамблдор хотел, чтобы он навсегда покончил с силой Палочки. Однако этого не произошло.

— Что это значит?

— Он убил Дамблдора, но не победил его. Настоящим хозяином был Дрейко Малфой.

Тень промелькнула на подергивающемся лице Волдеморта.

— Прекрасно, это все упрощает. Очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты мне сообщил об этом. После того, как я закончу с тобой, я уделю немного времени Дрейко. Спасибо за подробную информацию.

— Слишком поздно: я победил Дрейко в битве. Без понятия, знает ли об этом Старшая Палочка в твоей руке. Если да, то даже тебе придется признать, что я — ее настоящий хозяин!

Волдеморт открыл рот. Пристально глядя на Гарри, он сделал резкое движение волшебной палочкой. Но Гарри был полностью готов к этому, и два голоса одновременно прозвучали в полуразрушенном замке, озаренном багровым светом восходящего солнца.

— Авада Кедавра!

— Экспеллиармус!

Взрыв искр, золотая вспышка света, и первые лучи красного солнца упали на Волдеморта. Гарри увидел, как в середине пути встретились красный и зеленый лучи, а потом… Старшая Палочка была уже в воздухе, она летела к своему истинному хозяину, которого она узнала и не захотела убивать. Палочка сделала свой выбор. И Гарри ловко поймал ее, и в тот же миг Том Реддл рухнул на пол, убитый собственным заклятием. Его тело стало тощим и скорченным, красные глаза погасли, а широко раскинутые руки были судорожно сжаты в кулаках. Гарри долго смотрел на его лицо, на лицо, которое больше никогда ни перед кем не возникнет, не посмотрит на него с ненавистью, лицо, которое было последним, что видели его родители и многие другие, убитые Волдемортом… Гарри не услышал сначала, как оглушающая волна радостных возгласов и аплодисментов накрыла его и поглотила. Все пытались прикоснуться к нему, самые удачливые много раз стискивали в его объятиях, среди них были Рон, Гермиона, Хагрид и многие другие, а ему больше всего на свете хотелось остаться одному. Он посмотрел на Старшую Палочку. Он никогда не воспользуется ей, а это значит, что… он пошел, тяжело и медленно. Он пошел в кабинет Дамблдора. По пути ему приходилось отвечать на приветствия, приносить соболезнования, снова видеть радость, скорбь, кровь и следы разрушения, но все это проходило мимо него. В углу он увидел Малфоев. Они робко жались друг к другу, но никто не обращал на них внимания. Гарри быстро подошел к Дрейко, вручил ему его палочку и быстро шепнул Нарциссе: «Спасибо!» Прежде чем оторопевшие Малфои успели что-то сказать, он прошел через Большой зал к главной лестнице.

— Где Джинни? — вдруг спросил он.

Никто ему не ответил. Он взглянул на Рона, на лице которого померкла радость. Гермиона также избегала его взгляда.

— Что случилось? — сердце у него упало и билось теперь редко где-то в животе.

— Она… понимаешь…

Но он не мог и не хотел ничего больше понимать. Он рывком натянул на себя мантию-невидимку и бросился к группе людей, которая состояла из членов семьи Уизли. Полным составом собрались они около маленькой неподвижной фигурки. Глаза Джинни были плотно закрыты, кожа была необычайно бледной, и что-то вроде улыбки застыло на ее красивом лице. Он просто не мог этого вынести. Джинни… убита… Он покачнулся и упал прямо на руки Рона, который подтащил его к лестнице и снял с него мантию-невидимку. Гарри понемногу вернулся к реальности и посмотрел на своих друзей: Гермиона, похоже, не могла больше плакать, она только глубоко дышала и выглядела беспомощной, глаза Рона были абсолютно сухими, но неестественно большими.

— Кто? — хрипло спросил Гарри.

— Беллатрисса Лестрейндж, — ответил Рон автоматически.

— Опять она, и Сириус…

— Я знаю это! — взревел Рон. — Так же, как Сириус! Я видел это сам, сразу после того, как ты ушел! Потом они все отступили. Молчи теперь, Гарри, молчи о моей сестре, прошу тебя.

Гермиона прикрыла рот рукой и переводила отчаянный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Чуда не случилось, брат, — сказал Гарри из последних сил, и больше он уже ничего не мог.

В кабинет директора он пришел лишь спустя некоторое время, там его встретили аплодисментами. Он выдержал это, ему казалось, что теперь он может выдержать все. Дамблдор обеспокоено смотрел на него из своего портрета, и слезы восхищения и любви стояли в его глазах. Гарри положил Старшую Палочку рядом с Омутом Памяти, но тут ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль; он достал из кармана сломанную палочку с пером феникса, направил на нее Старшую и сказал: «Репаро!» Через секунду он вновь ощутил в своей ладони тепло старого друга.

Он спустился по лестнице вместе с Роном и Гермионой. Навстречу им шла профессор Макгоннагал, которой, судя по нескольким повязкам, уже оказали первую медицинскую помощь. Она махнула им рукой, и они подошли к ней.

— Гарри, ты… ты можешь отдыхать, — сказала она ломким голосом. — Рон, твои родители ждут тебя.

— Джинни…, — произнес Гарри мертвым голосом.

— Ее уже увезли.

— Но я хотел бы…

— Не сейчас, тебе срочно нужен отдых, я твой декан, в конце концов! Я сожалею…, — ее голос оборвался. Она несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и продолжила: — Ее родители тоже не смогли поехать. Не сейчас, понимаете?

— НЕТ!

— Я провожу Гарри в гостиную Гриффиндора! — вызвалась Гермиона. — Тебе не нужно будет наблюдать все это!

Рон и Макгоннагал понимающе кивнули. Гарри позволил себя увести, ноги плохо повиновались ему. Он хотел любой ценой заглушить эту боль и не мог, ни у кого нет столько сил! Солнце резало ему глаза изо всех окон. Как слепой, он нащупал дверную ручку, совершенно не удивившись тому, что Полной Дамы и вообще какого-либо стража у входа не было, доплелся до спальни, рухнул на застеленную кровать и провалился в небытие. Он не слышал, как вышла Гермиона…


	3. Снова площадь Гриммо, 12

Глава 8. Снова площадь Гриммо, 12.

Часы в гостиной пробили полночь. Из кухни донеслось довольное бормотание: Кричер слонялся из угла в угол с большими глиняными горшками в руках, умудряясь попутно вытирать невидимую пыль. Теперь он был очень высокого мнения о своем юном хозяине, который не только не обижал его, но даже не пытался пнуть ногой или выставить из комнаты, когда он надоедал своим непрерывным брюзжанием. Многие домашние эльфы, узнав о такой жизни, наверняка бы умерли от зависти. Еще раз усмехнувшись, Кричер напомнил себе, что он должен еще принести тушеное мясо для мистера Рональда Уизли, и полез в подвал. В доме номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо вновь стало тихо.

Гарри крепко спал на учебнике по истории магии. Хотя профессор Биннс ему прозрачно намекал, что он получит высший бал на экзамене в школу авроров, Гарри очень в этом сомневался. Он вообще горько сожалел о том, что провалил экзамен на пятом курсе (о самом экзамене ему принципиально не хотелось вспоминать). А теперь вот нужно было каким-то образом не опозориться перед министерской комиссией. Министерство магии было, разумеется, ему очень благодарно за все… сначала. Потом, как водится, бюрократы победили, и пресловутая борьба за власть возобновилась. Как любила повторять Гермиона, такое бывает только в сказке, чтобы все оказались добрыми, белыми и пушистыми. На самом деле, все эти волшебники панически боялись Гарри, как когда-то Дамблдора. Гарри, в свою очередь, совершенно не претендовал на верховную власть и вообще на какую-либо чиновничью должность в министерстве, он просто хотел пожить спокойно. Но это ему, как всегда, не удавалось: он решил продолжить учебу вместе с Роном и Гермионой, чтобы закончить Хогвартс. Рон как будто очнулся: взялся за дело с огромным энтузиазмом и даже разработал собственную программу. Гарри такая идея не вдохновила, он полагал, что пропущенного материала ему хватит с головой. Однако он все больше осознавал, что просто так сдать экзамены ему вряд ли позволят, так как многое зависело от Министерства. Макгоннагал, новый директор Хогвартса, была вне себя от того, каким образом министерская верхушка вновь показывала свою истинную сущность, и поделать с этим ничего было нельзя. «Подождем, Поттер, — говорила она, — у них там не все дома».

Гарри утешал себя мыслью, что он, находясь у себя дома, по крайней мере, не видит и не слышит «Ежедневного пророка». Но в Хогвартсе… там тоже все были крайне возмущены, это было уже что-то, и это несмотря на то, что газета наглым образом искажала все факты. «Это еще не самое худшее, — шутил Рон. — Вот если бы они написали, что тут как-то замешаны американцы (кто их знает, вдруг это они прикончили Волдеморта), то вышло бы куда оригинальнее, чем весь этот бред. А знаешь, может быть, это были евреи, тоже неплохо звучит».

Гарри хохотал в ответ, но от всей этой лжи его уже тошнило. Дистанцироваться от этого, найти новую цель — самое верное! Он устал, он просто не мог больше снова и снова пересказывать эту правду… Правда была, конечно, сильно сокращена, но с помощью Аберфорта ему удалось реабилитировать Альбуса Дамблдора. Но и на этом фронте не все было гладко…

Гарри проснулся так внезапно, что едва не соскользнул со стула. Он потер веки, встал и подошел к окну. Солнце было уже высоко, небо было веселого оранжевого оттенка, как волосы Джинни… Он отвернулся. Он постоянно думал о ней, даже в своих снах: она звала его, но он не мог ее видеть, только слышал голос. И этот солнечный зимний день означал лишь то, что завтра он трансгрессирует в Хогсмид и опять примется бродить по тем местам, которые напоминали ему о ней. Это было тяжело, очень тяжело. И все же он сам принял это решение. «Как обычно», — горько подумал он и спустился вниз.

Под рождественской елкой, присланной Хагридом с пятьюдесятью совами, уже лежали подарки. Ярко-зеленый вязаный свитер и огромный пирог с патокой от миссис Уизли. Книга «Трансфигурация для продолжающих» от профессора Макгоннагал (Гарри был несказанно удивлен), большая коробка различных шуточных товаров из лавки Фреда и Джорджа, инкрустированный очечник от Гермионы, говорящий настенный календарь с красивыми пейзажами от Рона, а затем… что-то длинное, плотно завернутое — его метла! Он не верил своим глазам. К метле прилагалась записка с именем «Андромеда Тонкс». Фантастика! Он все это время был уверен, что метла потеряна навсегда. Он снова посмотрел на записку, и ему захотелось увидеть своего крестника, в последнее время это совсем не получалось. Ему стало неловко: он должен хотя бы успеть забежать на полчасика. Оставался еще подарок от Кричера, по всей вероятности, одна из семейных реликвий Блэков: две запонки с настоящими бриллиантами. Гарри стало нехорошо, но Кричер, стоявший рядом, так сиял, что он улыбнулся ему и спросил, не хочет ли он покинуть свое убежище.

— Это будет неправильно, хозяин, — эльф поклонился почти до земли. — И Кричер любит жить в кухне. К тому же мы ждем гостей, не правда ли? Кто-то должен будет присматривать за едой.

— Окажи мне любезность, Кричер. Сядь сегодня с нами, всего один раз.

— Это уже подарок, — Кричер посмотрел на Гарри с упреком. — Кричер уже сказал, что не позволит хозяину баловать себя и никогда не примет от хозяина подарка. Но хозяин слишком великодушен…

— Хватит уже, Кричер, это не приказ, но я хочу, чтоб ты пришел.

Вздохнув, эльф кивнул. Отношения между ними были очень странными: Кричер был исключительно послушен, он прыгал от радости, когда Гарри вернулся из Хогвартса на рождественские каникулы. Еда всегда была отменной, но Гарри знал, что сам Кричер питался чем-то несъедобным. Гермиона жутко сердилась, хотя Гарри был тут не причем: переубедить Кричера в чем-либо было невозможно, а приказывать ему во всем Гарри не хотел. Ко всему прочему, Кричер наотрез отказывался принимать какие-либо подарки, и Гарри оставалось только гордиться собой, что ему таки удалось своеобразно вознаградить старого эльфа.

Неожиданно раздалась прекрасная мелодия: в прошлый визит Рону удалось вмонтировать несколько аудиозаписей в дверной звонок.

— Гарри, это мы!

Под «мы» следовало понимать Рона с Гермионой. Взъерошенный и покрытый снегом Рон, с пакетами в обеих руках, ввалился в коридор. За ним вошла Гермиона: у нее была маленькая дамская сумочка и вдвое сложенная газета. Она выглядела потрясающе: ее каштановые волосы красиво завивались от влажного воздуха, глаза были аккуратно подведены и накрашены, а щеки слегка раскраснелись от мороза. Она нетерпеливо стряхнула снег с пальто и начала теперь уже устно поздравлять Гарри. Он был невыразимо рад видеть своих друзей, но он никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что лучше бы в живых остались и другие…

— Не кисни, Гарри! — сказал Рон и протолкнулся в кухню. — Добрый день, Кричер.

— Сэр Рональд! Мисс Гермиона! — эльф отвесил очень глубокий поклон и тут же пискнул от восхищения: Рон и Гермиона сделали ему общий подарок — золотую цепочку, на которой были выгравированы пожелания, и самодельную открытку. Гарри несколько тоскливо смотрел на них, и они это заметили.

— Гарри, сегодня все-таки Рождество! — голос Гермионы звучал неуверенно. — Можем мы хоть немного расслабиться?

— Это да, знаете, я ведь вас двоих долго не видел. Целую неделю, — он улыбнулся, ему уже было намного легче. — Нет, серьезно, Гермиона, здесь было просто немного одиноко. Прекрасно понимаю теперь Сириуса.

— Что ж…, тогда понятно.

— Ты был у нее? — внезапно спросил Рон.

— Да, уже три раза.

— Все то же?

— Естественно.

— Что значит, естественно?

— Я почти уже оставил всякую надежду. Быть там, видеть все это и слышать, как они это обсуждают…

— Рон! — крикнула Гермиона. — Это что, необходимо было, вот сейчас…

Молодые люди замолчали, и Гермиона принялась доставать из пакетов продукты. Гарри был абсолютно спокоен, но он видел, что Рон, наоборот, нервничал. Как только они пришли в гостиную и сели, он тихо спросил:

— Разве ты сам там не был?

— Нет, мама считает, что это слишком часто. Скажи на милость, что за предрассудки у нее в голове? Она даже следила за мной. Фред и Джордж были там, но ничего не сказали. Были в плохом настроении, черт знает почему.

— Могу представить. Думаю, они делают вид. Не может же все быть еще хуже.

— Ну, хорошо! — громко сказала Гермиона и внесла в комнату поднос с чаем и печеньем. — Если у вас уже больше нечего обсуждать… Я думаю, Гарри не хотел бы…

— Все в порядке, Гермиона, — мягко возразил он и поискал тему для разговора: — Э-э, я вижу у тебя газету. Это не «Пророк» ли будет?

Гермиона слегка покраснела.

— Не думай только, что мы постоянно это читаем. Просто иногда я навожу там справки, не случилось ли чего интересного. Было несколько прескверных статей…

— Ну, несколько — это мягко сказано, — перебил Рон. — Я, конечно, извиняюсь, Гарри, но я просто все еще не могу с этим смириться.

— Забудь об этом, — предложил Гарри. — Если они выяснят что-нибудь новое, я обязательно прочту, это точно будет событие.

— Тут вообще-то нет ничего нового, — Рон, успокоившись, вынул газету из подмышки Гермионы. — Все еще ищут Снейпа, все еще не нашли. Как думаешь, им нечем больше заняться?

— Я тебе уже миллион раз объяснял: все очень запутано. Кроме меня, собственно, никто не должен был видеть эти воспоминания. И помогать нашим «блюстителям закона» таким образом я не собираюсь. Не хочу в Азкабан…

— Но доказательство…

— Им не нужны никакие доказательства, Рон, им нужен повод. Помнишь Фаджа? Никакие разумные доводы не могли сломить его упрямство. Теперешняя ситуация еще хуже: их много, и все они боятся меня.

— Что было и остается жуткой глупостью с их стороны, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Но ведь нужно же иметь какое-то представление об их действиях, так? «Пророк» отражает все это достаточно подробно.

— Посмотрим, — Гарри потянулся в кресле и взял газету: там была обширная статья о безрезультатных поисках одного из главных Пожирателей Смерти Северуса Снейпа, прилагалось также его фото. Помимо прочего упоминалось, что все лучшие авроры были мобилизованы для этого, дементоры также были наготове (исполняющий обязанности Министра всерьез полагал, что Министерство, наконец, контролировало этих существ целиком и полностью).

«Конченые психи, — подумал Гарри, покачав головой, и отложил газету в сторону. — Они только потеряют своих лучших людей. К тому же многие другие Пожиратели все еще гуляют на свободе. Маразм крепчает».

Несмотря ни на что, Гарри удалось в этот день отвлечься. Он ничего не планировал, позади оставил уже очень многое, и в данный момент у него было нечто по-настоящему важное: его друзья. После десяти бутылок сливочного пива Гермионе захотелось спать, Кричер распевал неизвестные эльфийские песни, а Гарри с Роном глупо таращились друг на друга. В полтретьего утра свет выключился сам: у дома были свои понятия о границах дозволенного.

Глава 9. Самое желанное и мучительное место.

Утро было свежим и прохладным, веселый ветер свистел между домами, и солнечный красноватый свет согревал и волновал душу. Явно приближалась ранняя весна, и Гарри, шагая вдоль узкой улочки, смутно чувствовал некие туманные намеки на столь же туманное будущее. Он сосредоточился на нужном адресе: Андромеда Тонкс переехала в небольшой, уютный домик на опушке леса, и маленький Тедди все время был при ней. Гарри взошел по изящной лесенке и постучал в дверь. Она распахнулась сама собой, и он нервно оглянулся: по пути вроде бы ничего подозрительного не было. Поборов свои сомнения, он вошел, и мать Тонкс тут же вышла к нему навстречу с Тедди на руках.

— Гарри, вот это сюрприз! Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать, — она нежно расцеловала его в обе щеки и без дальнейших слов протянула ему ребенка.

Тедди удивленно уставился на своего крестного. Через секунду его глаза стали зелеными, а волосы — черными, как у Гарри. Он улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Гарри и подмигнул ему. Гарри держал это прекрасное существо, смотрел на него и чего-то не мог понять. Чего именно — этого он не знал. Но через несколько мгновений до него дошло: он просто не мог повзрослеть так быстро, как этого от него хотели, хоть он и чувствовал себя, как никогда, взрослым. Он не разбирался в тонкостях, да и не хотел этого, он только ощущал тепло и пустоту в своем сердце и был переполнен этими двумя чувствами. Тедди сделал серьезное лицо; Гарри, поняв, что эта мина — некое отражение его самого, передал дитя обратно бабушке. Та кивнула понимающе и жестом пригласила его пройти в гостиную.

Долго он не задерживался. Рон и Гермиона сказали, что будут ждать его в Косом переулке, а это означало, что у него еще оставалось время упаковать вещи. Это было страшной несправедливостью, что семестр начинался для них троих раньше, чем для всех остальных, потому что они так много пропустили. Он предпочел бы остаться здесь, в Лондоне…, хотя бы ненадолго.

Кричер очень огорчился, застав хозяина за сборами.

— Кричер, ты же знаешь, мне дозволено приезжать домой по выходным. Если хочешь, приходи навестить меня в Хогвартсе.

Он хотел лишь немного утешить Кричера, но тому этого хватило для столь бурной радости, что некоторые из вещей Гарри оказались вместо чемодана в противоположных частях комнаты.

— Не прыгай так высоко, пожалуйста, — попросил его Гарри, эльф отвесил ему поклон и, довольно бормоча, вышел из комнаты.

Покончив с уборкой и втиснув, наконец, все необходимое в чемодан, Гарри уселся на кровать, некогда принадлежавшую Сириусу. Дневной свет проникал сквозь занавески в комнату и окрашивал все в желто-оранжевый цвет. Тишина медленно выползала из всех углов, поглощала все и осторожно покрывала своей непроницаемой тайной. Гарри, продолжая думать о предстоящем возвращении, завернул метлу в плотную бумагу и огляделся. Комната производила унылое и какое-то сырое впечатление, сразу было видно, что ее покинули, на короткое время, но все же покинули…

Часы пробили три, и Гарри заставил себя спуститься вниз. Простившись с Кричером, он хлопнул входной дверью и сразу вдохнул свежий морозный воздух. Тяжелые серые облака плыли теперь по небу, и солнца не было видно. Гарри никогда не считал себя суеверным, но это почему-то показалось ему плохим знаком. Хотя он, в любом случае, получал не больно-то много хороших новостей в последнее время.

Он двинулся в путь очень быстро, совсем не желая этого, на самом деле он никуда не спешил. Но что-то новое чудилось ему в этом воздухе, какая-то опасность или… «Совсем свихнулся со всей этой чепухой! А еще осуждал профессора Трелони!» — обругал он себя и стал еще быстрее приближаться к своей цели, к разбитой витрине с отвратительным манекеном. Возможно, манекен получил особые указания, потому что Гарри сразу же увидел на нем большую табличку, которой раньше не было: «Госпиталь св. Мунго. Магические заболевания и повреждения». В регистратуре молодая медсестра сказала, что ему следует идти на пятый этаж. Такова была инструкция. В то время, как он знал все это наизусть: эти стены, этих сестер, эти слова, этих целителей — это однообразие вызывало у него отвращение. Как человек только мог находиться в таком месте и, тем не менее, бороться за жизнь? Боролась ли она еще?

Гарри побежал. В коридоре он врезался прямо в одного из главных целителей, с которым был хорошо знаком. Отпрянув от него, Гарри откашлялся:

— О, извините, мистер Хессенберг! Я не видел Вас, честно… Как она?

— Так же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и до этого. Это не поможет, мой мальчик, если Вы будете постоянно бегать сюда и не будете толком спать. Я это вижу: у Вас мешки под глазами.

— Я в полном порядке, спасибо. Но… Вы же можете что-нибудь предпринять. Вы же сказали, что Вы вместе с целым коллективом специалистов работаете над этим. Что-то же должно было уже из этого выйти.

— Должно, но не вышло. Я уже много раз Вам говорил, что это не так просто. Неизвестное проклятие так и осталось неизвестным, мы перепробовали уже все средства. Был собран целый консилиум медиков из разных стран. Поверьте, эти люди регулярно пополняют и совершенствуют их познания в медицине и науке исцеления, среди них есть сильные волшебники, но…

— Значит, не такие уж они и сильные, если оказались слабее Беллатриссы Лестрейндж! — крикнул Гарри, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Извините!

— Вы слишком импульсивны, в этом все дело. Но Вас можно понять. Видите ли, существуют проклятия, которые ни один из ныне живущих волшебников применить или отразить не может. Если какой-нибудь очень сильный темный волшебник изобретает смертельное проклятие, хуже этого ничего себе представить нельзя. То, что Джинни Уизли до сих пор жива, можно назвать чудом, хотя я и этого не стал бы утверждать с уверенностью. То есть, здесь есть и отрицательная сторона: ведь это даже хуже, чем кома. Мы осматривали ее много раз, и очень тщательно. Никаких признаков жизни, кроме одного: ее сердце бьется один раз в три минуты. Как она при этом дышит и получает необходимое количество крови во все органы — специалисты только разводят руками. Мы пытались искусственно привести сердце в обычный ритм, но тщетно. Позвольте напомнить, что феномен Темного Лорда еще очень плохо изучен. Многие из его Пожирателей Смерти применяли весьма своеобразные проклятия, его или личного изобретения. До сих пор почти все их удавалось обезвредить или ослабить. Здесь же мы имеем дело с чем-то иным. Я могу посоветовать Вам одно: крепитесь. Надеяться стоит всегда, но никогда не следует ощущать свою надежду последней.

— Спасибо, я знаю.

— Тогда не теряйте надежды, мой мальчик. Она не потеряла свою, если она еще борется.

Гарри молча кивнул, внутри все было пусто и как бы болело. Чего он, собственно, ожидал? Что произойдет чудо? Многие полагают, что он сам, своего рода, чудесное явление. Сама мысль об этом была невыносимой. Он… победитель… Но ведь он не сумел сохранить всех! А Волдеморт вообще был побежден по чистой случайности, сам Гарри никогда бы до этого всего не дошел, если бы ему не помогали. В действительности он ничего особенного собой не представлял, и, когда он стоял у кровати Джинни, вглядываясь в ее бледное лицо, он искренне не мог понять, что в нем так восхищало Дамблдора. Ах, ну да, способность любить. Но разве те, кто умер за него, кто пострадал за него, кто лишился родных из-за него — разве они не любили? И по какой шкале все это вообще можно измерить? Пережитая им клиническая смерть многое показала ему, но теперь все это казалось бесполезным. Джинни лежала на белой чистой простыне, в белой чистой рубашке, все вокруг было таким ужасно чистым, что Гарри мог смотреть только на нее. Семь месяцев ожидания. А потом их будет все больше и больше. И все время ему придется слышать голос Хессенберга: «Неизвестное проклятие, знаете ли. Но нужно держаться, мой мальчик». Гарри чувствовал себя так, как будто все силы из него просто-напросто выкачали. Он сидел на краю кровати и держал холодную, как снег, руку Джинни в своей. Он делал это каждый раз при посещении, как будто он мог ее таким образом согреть и оживить. И в этот раз также ничего не произошло. Гарри взглянул в окно, за которым кружились белые снежные хлопья: в их вальсе не было ничего утешающего, только безнадежность и глухое беспокойство. Он уже не знал, зачем он снова и снова приходил сюда. Миссис Уизли сказала Рону, что это слишком часто. Может быть, она была права? Но он не мог от этого отказаться и одновременно не мог это больше выносить. Он погладил медные волосы. Джинни до странности напоминала ему его мать. Правда, ее глаза были карими, но Гарри все равно не мог их больше видеть. Он привык тихо разговаривать с Джинни. Слова уже долгое время выходили какими-то пустыми и утомленными, но он все же еще надеялся, что когда-нибудь она его услышит.

— Помнишь, что ты мне сказала тогда, Джинни? После этого мы с тобой так и не поговорили. Ты сказала: «Я с тобой, всегда», а вот я не смог быть с тобой, и это только моя вина, Джинни. Я знаю, ты простила меня, я не хотел… всего этого, — в глазах защипало, он моргнул несколько раз и поднялся. Снаружи уже стемнело и ветер усилился.

Гарри вышел в коридор, и кто-то тут же окликнул его. Повернувшись, он узнал Невилла Лонгботтома. Наверняка он приходил к своим родителям, но его бабушки с ним не было, и Гарри решил, что грозная леди все-таки решила предоставить внуку некоторую самостоятельность.

— Гарри! — закричал Невилл. — Сегодня уже в Хогвартс? — Гарри кивнул. — Жаль. Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе и Рону с Гермионой после всего этого, не находишь?

— Я думаю, мы сами решились восполнить этот год, так что придется потерпеть. Как твоя бабуля?

— Великолепно, видишь, я один? — Невилл усмехнулся. — Теперь, когда я поступил в аспирантуру, она ограничила многие из своих запретов. Мне разрешается теперь проводить все выходные в Хогсмиде. Круто, да? Есть замечательная возможность переночевать у Аба и вообще не возвращаться домой, чем я, естественно, пользуюсь.

— Аб — это Аберфорт?

— Да, мы у него часто заседаем. Ты тоже мог бы заглянуть, я слышал, что ты выходные обычно проводишь дома.

— Это верно. Знаешь, я был не в таком уж праздничном настроении…

— Понимаю, — серьезно сказал Невилл. — Но послушай! Ты должен уже взять себя в руки! Ты же знаешь про моих родителей. Все это — Волдеморт, ты сам это сказал. Есть только одна общая трагедия и тысячи личных, но как раз это есть то, что нас как-то объединяет. В этой войне было слишком много жертв, чтобы это когда-нибудь было забыто. И мы все, весь волшебный мир — мы помним, кому мы обязаны этим избавлением.

— Не говори глупостей, Невилл! Я знаю, ты хочешь меня утешить, но…

— Не заморачивайся о том, что там вещают эти подлые министерские свиньи! Мы — на твоей стороне. И справиться с этим мы можем только вместе. Так было всегда. Так и осталось, понимаешь?

— Спасибо, конечно, Невилл. Не считайте меня героем, вы все, мне слишком много народу помогало.

— Это ничего не меняет! — упрямо возразил Невилл. — Если ты уж так в этом уверен, иди и обдумай все это, как следует, и ты увидишь сам, что все это было не напрасно. Да, кстати, Гарри, я, Луна и многие другие послали тебе подарки к Рождеству, но эти совы, видимо, еще новички, перепутали все и доставили подарки в Хогвартс, так что ты получишь их сразу, как прибудешь. Давай, до скорого!

Невилл принялся жизнерадостно насвистывать что-то и пошел к выходу. Гарри некоторое время смотрел ему вслед и неожиданно ощутил облегчение, не очень большое, но это был уже хоть какой-то позитивный настрой. Он отправился в Косой переулок. Снег покрыл уже абсолютно все, так что путь угадывался с трудом, если он только не лежал строго прямо. Гарри пробивался сквозь оживленные толпы людей, при этом постоянно уворачиваясь от летающих петард, что было совсем не легким делом, учитывая близость «Зонко». Он сощурил глаза: Рон и Гермиона болтали с Фредом и Джорджем у входа в магазин и бросали горящие петарды в воздух (по сути, они были куда безопаснее магловских, но иногда содержали внутри коварные сюрпризы). «Они могут жить. Нет, я, несомненно, нечто особенное» — после этой мысли его приподнятое настроение испарилось. Рон с Гермионой заметили это, но вопросов задавать не стали. Через десять минут они уже трансгрессировали в школу.

Глава 10. Неожиданное открытие.

Ливень хлестал по оконным стеклам. Нескончаемый мороз внезапно сменился оттепелью. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сидели в библиотеке и готовились к особо сложной контрольной по зельеварению. Гарри героически пытался сконцентрироваться на своем зелье: таких странных составляющих он никогда раньше не встречал. Он перегнулся было через Рона, чтобы заглянуть в пергамент Гермионы, но та демонстративно отвернулась.

— Гарри, так ты не станешь аврором, — назидательно заметила Гермиона и углубилась в учебник.

— Спасибо за информацию! — огрызнулся Гарри и снова уставился на свой свиток. Если бы он был чуть более одарен в этом предмете! И теперь он должен был все это усвоить за два дня. У Рона дела шли не многим лучше, и Гермиона относилась к нему куда строже, чем к Гарри, но он сидел, сгорбившись, над своей работой в таком раздражении, что Гарри не решился его беспокоить.

В девять часов библиотека закрывалась. Рон и Гермиона встали и собрали вещи, а Гарри остался сидеть с видом мученика, бесцельно перелистывая страницы учебника.

— Пойдем, Гарри! — сказал Рон. — Это бесполезно. Я всю голову сломал, думаешь, я чего-то этим достиг? Пойдем, Слагхорн тебя любит, а я твой друг, улавливаешь логику?

— Я остаюсь здесь.

— Что за чушь! — его ответ вывел Гермиону из себя. В последнее время она была очень нервной. — Мадам Пиннс вышвырнет тебя отсюда сразу же, как увидит, к тому же у тебя нет шансов повторить и усвоить весь материал за одну ночь!

— Знаешь что, я уже, похоже, выучил наизусть половину этого учебника. Дома! И все равно до сих пор не могу въехать в некоторые рецепты от проклятий.

— Естественно, они ведь были изобретены совсем недавно, и никто еще не нашел простого и доступного объяснения.

— Кроме тебя, разумеется? — уже сердито спросил Гарри.

— Я… я только следую указаниям и не сплю на уроке! Мог бы тоже хоть раз попробовать, тебе бы это точно пошло на пользу!

— Иди спать, Гермиона, это будет лучше всего.

— Как скажешь! — она схватила сумку со стола и пулей вылетела из библиотеки.

— Это просто неудачный день, — вздохнул Рон. — Она получила четверку по нумерологии.

— Вот оно что…

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты задумал. Оставь это. Если уж лучшие врачи со всего мира не могут найти нужное средство…

— Это ничего не значит, Рон. Я действительно хотел… как ты догадался?

— Да это же сразу видно. Ты ведь все время об этом думаешь. Я знаю, что, возможно, не должен тебе этого говорить, но… может, пора двигаться дальше?

Гарри увидел в его глазах нечто, похожее на надежду и безнадежность одновременно. Да, он планировал это, раскопать что-нибудь насчет этих «неизвестных проклятий». В конце концов, эта контрольная была вовсе не так уж важна для него.

— Рон, — медленно начал он, взвешивая каждое слово, — я доставил вам с Гермионой массу хлопот, я понимаю это. Но… я не могу с этим справиться сейчас, понимаешь? Я должен хотя бы попытаться. Я не знаток проклятий, но у меня появилось чувство, что они там, в госпитале, уже поставили на этом деле крест. Я должен попытаться!

— Да… я мог бы помочь тебе.

— Ты спишь на ходу. Иди лучше и ложись, а мне пожелай удачи.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Рон переминался некоторое время с ноги на ногу, потом он ушел. Гарри тут же закрыл учебник и свернул свое домашнее задание. Засунув все принадлежности в сумку, он достал из небольшого отделения мантию-невидимку. Затем он погасил лампу и плотно закутался в мантию. Осторожно поставив сумку на пол, он направился к запретной секции. «Алохомора!» — дверь распахнулась, Гарри неслышно проскользнул в отдел и начал обходить книжные полки. Книги по темным искусствам с запрещенными проклятиями, оставшиеся от Дамблдора, он уже давно просмотрел. Они были слишком старыми. Слова Гермионы о проклятиях, изобретенных недавно, натолкнули его на интересную мысль: еще на каникулах он размышлял о том, что исцелить от таких проклятий может сильное зелье, которое тоже изобретено недавно. Он надеялся лишь на то, что лучшие волшебные умы все-таки что-то упустили. Или не знали. Что они вообще знали о Волдеморте? Гарри изучал книжные переплеты, пока у него не заболели глаза. Он повернулся к последнему стеллажу, и вдруг им овладело странное чувство, что здесь он может напасть на что-то интересное. Он рывком протянул руку к верхней полке и достал оттуда тонкую книжку в новеньком переплете. Название гласило: «Сборник редких смертельных заклятий последнего десятилетия». Гарри ощутил особенное волнение, он сел на пол, прислушался. Через несколько минут хлопнула входная дверь: мадам Пиннс покинула библиотеку. Стало очень темно.

— Люмос! — прошептал Гарри и раскрыл книгу.

В отличие от большинства учебников по волшебным дисциплинам, в этой книге не было никаких иллюстраций, только содержательные описания. Под каждой статьей стояли инициалы изобретателя того или иного заклятия, а под ними — предположительная дата первого применения. Под большинством заклятий стояло две буквы: Л.В. По мере прочтения, Гарри становилось все более неуютно: описания были ужасными, это были сплошь мучительные пытки, которые приводили к смерти, а он-то думал, что сильнее Круциатуса ничего нет. Во второй части книги он обнаружил возможные контрзаклятия и зелья. Он уже вновь воспрянул духом, но скоро заметил короткие приписки почти ко всем статьям: «Непроверенно!», «Непроверенно!», «Непроверенно!»… Там что, был слишком сложный состав? Под утро Гарри дочитал книгу до конца и почувствовал себя уничтоженным. Проклятое заклинание… выдумала ли его сама Беллатрисса Лестрейндж? Он был изможден: все, что ему удалось найти полезного, было весьма сложное зелье без инициалов изобретателя. Оно было невероятно сильным, его пробовали много раз, но была одна загвоздка: никому, кроме того, кто его открыл, не удавалось его правильно приготовить. Если же его готовили неправильно, проклятый человек мгновенно умирал. Гарри переписал всю информацию и поставил книгу обратно на полку. Он уже решился.

— Гарри, ты выглядишь просто ужасно, — Гермиона очень хотела загладить свою вину, поэтому ее голос звучал заботливо. Я… я ведь должна была остаться с тобой или…

— Забудь, Гермиона! Скажи лучше, слышала ли ты когда-нибудь что-нибудь вот об этом напитке?

— Что это?

— Не сейчас. Просто взгляни.

— Но это же жутко сложно! И эти ингредиенты! … Хм, нет, я могу тебе точно сказать, я вижу это впервые. Это была специальная книга?

— Специфическая, я бы сказал. Из запретной секции.

— Что? — она ахнула и посерьезнела. — Гарри, ты ведь не станешь это пробовать, правда же?

— Зелья — явно не моя сильная сторона, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Я только хочу расспросить кого-нибудь, кто с этим имеет дело.

— Спроси Слагхорна.

— Думаешь?

— Да.

— Я тебе об этом вчера говорил, — вставил Рон, до этого момента хранивший скорбное молчание по поводу предстоящей контрольной.

— Ладно, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Во время урока Гарри старался не только успеть все аккуратно законспектировать, но и сотворить что-либо стоящее на практической части. Слагхорн остался им очень доволен. На перемене, когда Рон и Гермиона ушли, он подошел к профессору и неуверенно спросил:

— Профессор, можно мне задать Вам один вопрос? Можно?

— Конечно, Гарри. Волнуетесь из-за контрольной?

— Нет, это к школьной программе не относится. Видите ли, я тут наткнулся на одно интересное зелье, когда готовился в библиотеке. Хотелось бы узнать, почему оно настолько сложное, что никто не может его приготовить?

— Где Вы его нашли? — Слагхорн насторожился.

— Э, в учебнике.

— Этого не может быть. Покажите-ка мне.

— Вот, — Гарри протянул ему лист со своими записями. Слагхорн уставился на них, затем недоверчиво спросил: — Зачем Вам это?

— Было бы очень любопытно…

— Мой мальчик, я понимаю этот интерес, но Вы меня не проведете. Эта книга была, собственно говоря, предназначена для авроров, которые уже закончили учебу. Просто Дамблдор посчитал, что было бы слишком опасно доверять юным — и не только — волшебникам такой источник. Фадж тогда согласился с ним, и, поскольку нет более надежного места, чем Хогвартс, эта книга попала в нашу библиотеку. Этот рецепт… видите ли, так просто его испытывать было невозможно, так как риск был слишком велик, да и добровольцев находилось не слишком-то много. Что же касается самого зелья, он было изобретено точно так же, как и все эти смертельные заклятия, но, приходится это признать, никто не мог его до сих пор приготовить, кроме изобретателя. Даже я бы не стал пытаться, не будучи уверенным в том, что делаю. Изобретатель готовил его два раза, его несколько раз применяли, и оно действовало. Три года назад это было, очень хорошо это помню, — Слагхорн замолчал, потом бросил на Гарри быстрый взгляд: — Пожалуйста, не делайте ничего, о чем будете сожалеть, мой мальчик.

— Сэр, почему там нет инициалов? — Гарри смотрел учителю в глаза.

— Э-э, вообще-то он этого не хотел. Не могу сказать точно, почему, но вряд ли из скромности.

— Вы его знали?

— Пойдемте лучше обедать, не то опоздаем.

— Сэр, кто это был? Эта книга была выпущена два года назад, зелье готовили первый раз три года назад, значит, он все еще жив!

— Этого я не знаю, — Слагхорн, старательно избегая взгляда Гарри, протянул руку к своему портфелю. — Хотите его найти?

— Возможно.

— Как хотите, но я не могу этого допустить. Я один раз уже сделал крупную ошибку и не собираюсь повторять этого.

— Вы ведь и так уже проговорились, — возразил Гарри. В висках у него застучало. — Да не волнуйтесь Вы, профессор, я спокоен.

Резко развернувшись, он вышел из класса. Слагхорн не издал больше ни звука. Гарри стремительно несся по коридору, его мысли находились в полном хаосе. Вот оно! Незачем больше убеждать кого-либо помочь или отойти в сторону, нужно было только действовать! С чего начать? Не все ли равно? Рон и Гермиона…

Он остановился. Какова будет их реакция?

— Опять безумствуем? Да он прибьет тебя на месте! К тому же ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о его координатах, так? — услышал он голос Гермионы, Рон, вероятно, в этот момент пребывал бы в потрясении.

«Я должен это сделать!» — он стиснул зубы и с тяжелым предчувствием вошел в Большой Зал.

— Ну, узнал что-нибудь? — весело спросил Рон.

— Не здесь. После уроков пойдем к совятне, там есть одно потайное местечко. Хочу вам кое-что рассказать.

— Гарри, я и так вижу, что это какое-то новое предприятие, правильно? — Гермиона выглядела недовольной.

— Безумное предприятие, — подтвердил Рон, вглядываясь во взволнованное лицо Гарри.

— Я не настаиваю на том, чтобы вы приняли участие, но…

— Ладно. Но после уроков!

— Что-о?

— Что это тебе пришло в голову?

Как он и предполагал.

— Послушайте. Понимаю, все это звучит немножко дико, но… весь мир ничего не может сделать, я бы тоже определенно не смог! А это шанс: я уверен, что только этот напиток может помочь! Почему нет?

— Потому что это невозможно, — раздраженно ответила Гермиона. — Подумай только, все авроры охотятся за ним, привлекли даже дементоров, а ты полагаешь, что именно тебе это удастся! Это невозможно.

— Нет, возможно, потому что я хочу этого сильнее, чем все они, вместе взятые!

— Это только вопрос времени, — заметил Рон. — Он не сможет вечно скрываться.

— Рон, он анимаг, и очень редкого вида. Да еще и незарегистрированный. Свидетели видели его только мельком, никто не знает его особых примет, кроме летучих мышей.

— Поговори, в таком случае, с ними, — сострила Гермиона.

— Я не это имел в виду. Я хотел сказать, что так просто его не найдут. А я могу попытаться. В конце концов, он величайший волшебник после Дамблдора.

— Величайший? — усомнился Рон. — А как же Волдеморт?

— Волдеморт не был так силен. Он бы никогда не изобрел нечто такого рода.

Рон кивнул.

— Гарри, — Гермиона умоляюще посмотрела на него, — оставь эту идею. Пожалуйста, Гарри! Он точно не обрадуется, если повстречает тебя на пути.

— Я знаю.

— И он, вероятно, уже мертв. Ты помешал ему…

— Да, Гермиона, но не все люди предпринимают вторую попытку, разве не так? Я знаю, я просто знаю, что он еще жив!

Друзья были смущены и потрясены. Гермиона уже была готова расплакаться, и Гарри очень этого не хотелось. Но в это же время он хотел, чтобы друзья вдумались в его идею и посоветовали что-нибудь. Однако они молчали.

— Гарри, — губы Гермионы слегка дрожали, — подожди хотя бы, пока сдашь экзамены.

— Гермиона, вы можете еще ждать! Я не могу больше ждать! Я НЕ ИМЕЮ ПРАВА больше ждать! Должен же кто-нибудь что-нибудь, наконец, предпринять! Я не утверждаю, что я знаю больше, чем консилиум медиков со всего мира, но я знаю, что я на правильном пути. Я это чувствовал уже тогда, когда читал рецепт! Я люблю ее, можете вы это понять? Поэтому я ответственен за нее в каком-то смысле. Я нашел решение и приложу все усилия, и мне абсолютно наплевать, отпустите вы меня или нет!

— Ну, прямо образец доблести! — сказал Рон с иронией, хотя и находился под впечатлением. — И с чего ты начнешь?

— Не знаю, я думал…

— Что мы поможем тебе? Нет, мы подождем, пока ты успокоишься и поймешь, что это была плохая идея, — резко сказала Гермиона, Рон согласно кивнул.

— Великолепно! — вспылил Гарри. — Трусливые детишки! Сидите здесь и ждите чуда! А я пока займусь чем-нибудь стоящим! — он повернулся и убежал, прежде чем они успели что-то возразить.

Глава 11. Хогсмид четырнадцатого февраля.

Небо с утра до вечера было покрыто серыми облаками. Снег все не шел, и было очень холодно. Гермиона сидела в гостиной у камина и вязала нечто трудноопределимое.

— Это что, опять шапки для эльфов? — осведомился Рон и многозначительно посмотрел на нее.

— Не говори глупостей! Я вяжу варежки. Для…

— Для кого? — ревниво поинтересовался Рон.

— Не скажу! — упрямо ответила Гермиона и попыталась отгородиться от него сумкой, но он ей не позволил.

— Так… так..., что все это значит?

— Успокойся, пожалуйста. Скажи лучше, ведешь ты меня сегодня в Хогсмид или нет?

— Я хотел…

— А теперь?

— Если ты хочешь…

— Ну, конечно, хочу! Ну, ты и тормоз! Тогда пойдем в «Кабанью голову». Аберфорт наверняка приготовит что-нибудь особенное к празднику. Невилл и Луна, и Симус, и Лаванда… все там будут!

— Да уж, точно, все там будем… Ты обсуждала это с Гарри?

— Нет, — Гермиона выглядела обеспокоенной. — Почему ты этого не сделаешь? Ты ведь его лучший друг! Боишься?

— Нет. Я думаю, он не пойдет. Сидит все время в библиотеке за книгами, выглядит уже как привидение.

— Иди туда!

— Почему я?

— Я уже сказала тебе: ты его лучший друг. И потом, когда мы все вместе, мы постоянно ссоримся.

— Это да, — Рон почесал свою рыжую шевелюру. — Лады, я пошел.

Гарри в этот момент был полностью скрыт за стопками книг, поэтому Рон прошел мимо него, не заметив. Лишь оглянувшись, он увидел своего друга. Тот листал огромный том в твердом кожаном переплете и водил пальцем по строкам.

— Привет, Гарри. Пойдешь с нами сегодня?

— Куда?

— В Хогсмид, куда же еще?

— Что я там забыл?

— Э-э, я просто подумал, что ты захочешь немного отдохнуть и, может быть, поесть уже хоть немного… В смысле, это очень тяжело сидеть так целыми днями и зубрить или искать информацию… Короче, я хотел сказать, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы ты прогулялся немного.

— Для кого лучше?

— Для тебя… и для нас.

— Вы лучше меня знаете, что для меня лучше?

Рон непонимающе заморгал: такой агрессии он как-то не ожидал.

— Ну, хорошо, — вдруг сказал Гарри, — посмотрим. Мне тут еще надо кое-что выяснить.

— Что именно?

— А, да это для Макгоннагал. Я в последнее время жутко отстаю по трансфигурации. Чуть не провалился в прошлом семестре, ты же помнишь.

— Да, но… ты что, хочешь стать анимагом?

Гарри бросил на него негодующий взгляд.

— Не скажи это в присутствии Гермионы. До такого я еще не додумался. Хотя… если поразмыслить…

— Гарри!

— Шутка! Понятно? Оставь меня сейчас, пожалуйста, встретимся в…

— «Кабаньей голове?»

— Да, это было бы неплохо.

Когда Рон ушел, Гарри некоторое время просто смотрел в потолок. Он уже серьезно проголодался, но еще оставалась возможность перекусить чем-нибудь в «Кабаньей голове». Там он должен был неминуемо встретиться со своими бывшими однокашниками. Могло ли это его действительно отвлечь? Он все еще не достиг результата. Все было напрасно, а друзья отказывались ему помогать. Он должен был разыскать этого человека, но кого еще ему было просить о помощи? У него болела голова, глаза слезились. Тяжело вздохнув, он закрыл талмуд, встал и, сдав книги, вышел из библиотеки.

В Хогсмиде было очень ветрено. Гарри проваливался в один сугроб за другим и ругал себя за то, что не трансгрессировал от ворот Хогвартса несколько дальше. Трактир «Кабанья голова» был почти полностью завален снегом. Там уже была вся компания: Рон и Гермиона, Невилл и Луна, Симус Финниган и Дин Томас, Фред и Джордж Уизли, Ли Джордан, Лаванда Браун и другие. Во главе стола восседал Аберфорт с чудным колпаком из арсенала близнецов Уизли на голове. Он улыбнулся Гарри. Тот кивнул в ответ и сел за стол, все сердечно приветствовали его и пожимали ему руку. Он сидел и смотрел на них: вот они сидят, шутят, смеются, радуются, как ни в чем не бывало. Может, они имеют на это право? Он точно осознавал, что они имеют на это полное право, только он этого не мог. Невилл и Луна сидели вместе, рука Невилла лежала на руке Луны. Гарри испытал резкую боль где-то внутри. Он должен был сейчас сидеть так с Джинни… должен! Он всегда это знал.

Долго он оставаться не хотел. Свет в помещении ослеплял его. Он вышел, не попрощавшись, и побрел в Хогвартс, ему хотелось немного пройтись. Вдруг кто-то случайно налетел на него.

— Поттер, смотри, куда идешь!

Гарри был словно вырван из оцепенения. Он снова видел перед собой своего злейшего врага. Дрейко нервничал и хотел было ретироваться, но Гарри преградил ему путь.

— Пусти меня!

— Малфой, что ты тут делаешь?

— А что? — Малфой дернулся, но заметил лихорадочное состояние Гарри и тут же сделался подозрительным. — Кого-то преследуешь? Тебе мало было, «аврор»?

Гарри удивленно уставился на него. Малфой не просто был расстроен, он выглядел, скорее, разбитым, даже голос звучал горько, хотел он этого или нет. Можно было подумать, что он несколько лет не спал.

— Что случилось? — невольно спросил Гарри.

— Скажи еще, что ты ничего не знаешь! — гневно крикнул Малфой.

— Что именно? Малфой, я думал, теперь все должно быть в порядке…

— Ты думал? — Дрейко сильно и со злобой толкнул его в грудь. — Ты еще не знаешь своих будущих коллег. Если ты думаешь, что они оставили нас в покое, ты сильно ошибаешься!

— Как так? — Гарри ничего не понимал. Он сам свидетельствовал перед Визенгамотом по делу Нарциссы Малфой. Ее оправдали.

— Ты что, забыл? Уже проблемы с памятью? Мой отец сбежал из Азкабана. И теперь они хотят упечь его снова. Он, конечно, мог бы все это уладить, но возникла проблема: не только Министерство хочет с ним повидаться.

— Кто же еще? — Гарри затаил дыхание.

— Пожиратели… Пожиратели Смерти, которые оказались самыми верными, — Малфой быстро взглянул на Гарри и заговорил, обращаясь к земле. — Их еще не поймали. Но многие их видели, поэтому есть вероятность, что…

— Когда это произошло?

— Сразу после суда над моей матерью.

— Почему вы ничего мне не сказали?

— А что бы ты сделал? — скривился Дрейко. — Знаменитый Гарри Поттер должен был бы уже привыкнуть к тому, что Министерство нынче далеко не так дружелюбно к нему настроено, как прежде. К тому же уже, может быть, поздно. За все время отец прислал только одну сову. В августе…

Малфой выглядел жалким. Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Бывший враг…, а сейчас он посвящает его в свои семейные тайны. Но… его друзья были мертвы, друзья Гарри живы. Кто еще бы его выслушал?

— Слушай, Поттер, не смотри на меня так, по-моему, ты сейчас расплачешься.

Но Гарри уже кое-что пришло в голову. Он схватил Малфоя за воротник и притянул к себе.

— Слушай меня! Пойдем со мной. Это очень важно для нас обоих. Ты прав: я ищу одного человека, одного очень конкретного человека, и твой отец может что-то знать о нем. Они были друзьями…

— Что ты плетешь? — Дрейко стряхнул его руки и попытался уйти. — Слизерин не помогает, особенно таким психам, как ты!

— Ты не прав! Твоя мать…

— Заткнись, Поттер! Ты сошел с ума, я — нет. Как видишь, у нас еще меньше общего, чем раньше. Думаешь, я брошу свою мать одну? Только из-за твоих галлюцинаций?

— Дрейко, что здесь происходит?

Гарри увидел Нарциссу Малфой, но он узнал ее только потому, что она позвала Дрейко. Ее всегда ухоженные волосы были спутаны, она стала намного тоньше, глаза ввалились и блестели. Она заметила Гарри, помедлила, затем наклонила голову.

— Пойдем, мама! Ничего не происходит. Кажется, кто-то оставил в Хогвартсе открытой клетку с буйно помешанными.

— Дрейко, не говори такие вещи, — голос ее звучал слабо. — Это неприлично, — она наклонилась к Гарри: — Я помню, Гарри Поттер, но сейчас оставь нас в покое.

— Я прошу Вас! — уже с отчаянием сказал Гарри. — Я ни с кем, кроме Вас, не могу об этом говорить! Я очень Вас прошу!

— Просящий Гарри Поттер? Не слушай его, мама, идем!

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Люциусе? — быстро шепнула она.

— Еще нет. Но я выясню, если Вы дадите мне информацию. Никто не узнает об этом.

— Где ты хочешь говорить?

— Мама, ты шутишь! — вскричал Дрейко.

— Нет. Я верю ему. А ты?

— Он работает на них!

— Это неправда! — возмутился Гарри. — Если бы ты следил за публикациями в «Пророке», ты бы понял, что они меня… несколько опасаются.

— Ну, и где же? — нетерпеливо спросила Нарцисса.

— Здесь, в Хогсмиде…, около Визжащей Хижины.

— Хорошо.

— Я провожу вас, — зло сказал Дрейко.

— Не стоит, дорогой. Жди меня… ты знаешь где.

Малфой послал Гарри испепеляющий взгляд и ушел. Гарри был крайне взволнован, он не знал, что говорить. Всю правду? Да он никогда в жизни этого не делал. Оба Малфоя вызывали у него сострадание, и он, неожиданно для себя, проникся еще большей ненавистью к проклятому чародею. Эти люди сделали свой выбор совершенно точно, но какой ценой? Теперь он мог их понять; он бы тоже боялся за сына, за отца или за жену, даже если бы сам был преступником. Нарцисса легко ступала по снегу в сторону черного силуэта Визжащей Хижины. Затем она остановилась и повернулась к нему.

— Гарри Поттер… Я не думала, что наши пути еще когда-нибудь пресекутся. Раньше я чувствовала себя ужасно, если меня кто-то замечал в таком виде, а теперь мне все равно. Ведь многие люди совсем не по этому смотрят вслед мне и моему сыну. Он лучше, чем ты думаешь. Он многое понял, поверь.

— Я знаю, — серьезно сказал Гарри. — Я хотел Вас спросить… Вы знаете что-нибудь о Северусе Снейпе?

Она молчала, ее болезненный взгляд был направлен прямо на него, и он забеспокоился. Правильно ли он поступал? Она ответила внезапно и сухо:

— Насколько мне известно, он сбежал, и до сих пор точно не ясно, на чьей он был стороне. Я придерживаюсь мнения, что он попросту предал нас. Как бы там ни было, больше я ничего не знаю.

— Но… Вы хорошо знали его. И Ваш муж также. Возможно, он поддерживают связь.

— Исключено! Если Люциус все еще жив, он находится на предельном расстоянии от Северуса Снейпа.

— Я могу его понять… не совсем, правда… Волдеморт…

— Все же очевидно. В последнее время мы с мужем переживали лишь за нашего сына. И мы просили его защитить Дрейко, помочь ему. Ты… ты и понятия не имеешь, что должен был делать Дрейко, когда он выполнил задание Темного Лорда лишь наполовину… Снейп довел его до конца. Мы думали, Темный Лорд будет удовлетворен, но этого не произошло. Он поручал Дрейко такое… Мы полагали, Снейп мог что-то предпринять, потому что весь год он пользовался исключительным доверием и покровительством Темного Лорда. Но он ничего не сделал, решив, видимо, что с него хватит просьб… Я не понимаю до сих пор, почему он так поступил.

— У Северуса Снейпа всегда найдется причина, — заметил Гарри.

— Да что ты знаешь о нем? — она вышла из себя. — Да, ты и его защищал перед Министерством, но кое-что тогда утаил.

— Извините, но это касается только нас двоих.

— Что ты от меня хочешь?

— Помогите! Вы с ним беседовали много раз, и Вы точно знаете, где он живет. Или жил. Мне он нужен срочно.

— Молодой человек, вся страна ищет его! Можешь быть уверен, если он не захочет, чтобы его нашли, этого не произойдет.

— Дайте мне хотя бы адрес! Мне только нужна некая отправная точка, чтобы я мог действовать. Я найду его. Я просто должен это сделать. Кроме того, он может знать что-то о Вашем муже. Поверьте, мне это удастся!

— Похоже на то, — задумчиво глядя на него, сказала Нарцисса. — Хорошо. Вулвертон, Паучий Тупик, шестнадцать, справа от реки… Скажи мне, Гарри Поттер, почему все это не кончается?

— Я не знаю. Я не знаю, наступит ли когда-нибудь конец, но я еще могу что-то исправить.

— Ты можешь. Я нет, — в этот миг он видел перед собой только человека, все внешнее исчезло без следа.

— Несколько минут назад я думал так же. Все меняется. Огромное Вам спасибо. Сейчас мне нужно идти.

— Да, тогда… скажи, ты можешь это, не так ли? Простить? Всех?

— Не уверен, относится ли это ко всем, но… со временем.

— Да, со временем. Оно слишком тянется для меня.

Он понял, что он имела в виду. Он снова благодарно кивнул и быстро зашагал прочь, к замку, не в силах больше выносить ее присутствие, ее горя. Лунный свет упал на ее бледное лицо, и, когда он скрылся из виду, она начала плакать.


	4. Паучий Тупик и Годрикова Впадина

Глава 15. Под землей.

На улице из-за сильного ветра была настоящая стужа. Скудная растительность производила жалкое впечатление. Звенящая тишина давила на уши. Гарри шагал так быстро, что остальные едва поспевали за ним. Ему было наплевать на то, что они вполне могли потерпеть сейчас неудачу, и одновременно ему все же приходило в голову, что их шансы очень уж смахивали на нулевые. Многочисленные пещеры… и только один день для Джинни! Теперь он ненавидел этот мир, и в частности, целителей из больницы св. Мунго и некоторых министерских активистов. Гермиона была права: кто-то за этим стоит. Кто-то, кто очень его ненавидит. Новый предводитель Пожирателей Смерти. Гарри сжал волшебную палочку: он чувствовал настоящую ярость и, хотя он еще никогда не применял Смертельное Заклятье, он знал наверняка, что теперь он способен на это.

Они шли вниз по склону горы. Никаких деревьев вокруг не было – только скалы и желтая трава. Даже снега было совсем немного: он белел маленькими шапочками на темно-коричневой земле. Тут Холлингворт вышел вперед, он знал дорогу и уверенно повел друзей за собой. Скоро Гарри начал беспокоиться и о нем. Смерть могла поджидать их за каждым поворотом, и это будет только его, Гарри, вина, если с этим человеком что-нибудь случится. А ведь он мог и подождать, пока услужливый старик сделает для них карту или схему. С другой стороны, они в любом случае не смогут ему помочь, если потом к нему кто-нибудь нагрянет. Чутье подсказывало Гарри, что опасность была где-то совсем близко. Он то и дело оглядывался, сканировал взглядом находящиеся поблизости скалы и ущелья, но ничего не заметил. Его левая рука в кармане покоилась на мантии-невидимке. В гористой местности она, конечно, не особенно могла помочь, но, во всяком случае, был шанс успеть набросить ее на Холлингворта.

Неожиданно старик тронул Гарри за руку.

- Мистер Поттер, сюда.

Гарри увидел маленькую пещеру в скале прямо позади него: погруженный в свои мысли, он прошел мимо нее. Он собрался внутренне: хватит уже! Подняв ногу, он вступил в темную пещеру с неясным предчувствием. Внутри было еще холоднее, чем на улице, и очень сыро. Сильно пахло углем. Гермиона покачала головой: вероятно, она думала в этот момент о степени вреда, который может нанести легким этот воздух.

- Ну вот, теперь тихо и медленно, - сказал Холлингворт и начал красться вперед.

- Тихо и медленно. Как будто тут вообще можно двигаться, - проворчал Рон, прилагавший огромные усилия, чтобы не поскользнуться.

- Это не главное, - шепнула Гермиона. – Этот воздух… долго мы тут не выдержим.

- А мыши?

- У них совсем другая дыхательная система, она отфильтровывает угольные и серные испарения… смотрите, старик исчез!

Они больше не видели своего проводника, а звать его было опасно. Гермиона округлила глаза и подняла волшебную палочку.

- Хоменум ревелио! – прошептала она, прежде чем кто-либо успел ее остановить.

- Гермиона, если мы применим магию, то…

Но нужды в заклинании уже не было: огромные черные тени выпрыгнули на них из глубины пещеры, громкие голоса выкрикивали при этом заклятия, и воздух сразу стал горячим и пестрым от вспышек. Гарри чуть не забыл самого себя, он кинулся на ближайшего противника и атаковал его мощнейшим Оглушающим Заклятьем: Пожиратель Смерти пролетел по воздуху метров десять и сбил с ног двоих сотоварищей.

- Гарри! – крикнула Гермиона.

Он поискал ее глазами, но в этот момент получил неожиданный и крепкий удар. Он упал на каменный пол и налетел спиной на какой-то острый камень. В глазах у него потемнело, он больше не мог дышать. Где-то над ним раздался крик триумфа:

- Авада…

- Ну уж нет! Экспеллиармус! – Рон опрокинул Пожирателя Смерти и поднял Гарри на ноги. – Быстро!

Перед трансгрессией Гарри успел увидеть стаю потревоженных летучих мышей, вылетающих прочь из пещеры, к свету.

Они стояли еще ниже в горной лощине. Гермиона тоже была с ними, ее рукава были разорваны, она сильно дрожала.

- Что теперь? Неужели Холлингворт предал нас?

- Не думаю, - отозвался Гарри. – Они ищут то же, что и мы: его.

- Холлингворт…

- Мертв, скорее всего, - Гарри устало потер глаза. – Моя вина. Снова моя вина… Гермиона, этот воздух…

- Я знаю, но где же нам еще искать?

- Ты предлагаешь вернуться? Чушь! Хотя…

- Именно, под мантией. Гарри, они все равно скоро буду здесь.

Гарри достал мантию-невидимку, и они поспешно завернулись в нее. И тут же увидели своих противников. Из-за царящей вокруг тишины друзьям приходилось ступать как можно тише, что в таком положении было делом не из легких. К счастью, Пожиратели Смерти начали что-то живо обсуждать, и ребята проскользнули беспрепятственно. Им оставалось преодолеть всего лишь несколько подъемов до пещеры, когда услышали позади себя голос:

- Сдавайся, Поттер! Я слышу тебя и твоих друзей.

Гарри знал этот голос. Это был сам Антонин Долохов, убивший Люпина. Гарри с трудом подавил желание похоронить его здесь и сейчас и начал разглядывать его волшебную палочку, которая была направлена прямо на них. Если они вздумают что-нибудь предпринять, остальные тут же сбегутся.

- Ты проиграл, Поттер! – ухмыльнулся Долохов. – Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не побеждал Темного Лорда. Все это была лишь случайность для него. Однако старик Дамби не рассчитывал на то, что мы с тобой встретимся, верно? Что, больше ценных указаний нет?

- Есть. Экспеллиармус! – Гарри с быстротой молнии вытянул руку и обезоружил врага. – Теперь уже все равно! Бежим!

Они помчались так быстро, как только позволяла мантия. Долохов не преследовал их, что показалось Гарри подозрительным. Но все прояснилось, как только они достигли пещеры: там их поджидало не меньше дюжины Пожирателей, и Долохов был среди них.

- Разделимся! – шепнула Гермиона и выскочила из-под мантии. – Протего! – щит был мощным, но его явно не хватало для того, чтобы сдержать всех.

- Давай, Гарри, беги! – толкнул Гарри Рон.

- Нет! Не имеет смысла!

- Как раз имеет! – Рон трансгрессировал и возник рядом с Гермионой.

«Но ведь это действительно не имеет смысла!» - подумал Гарри с отчаянием. Проклятия уже бились о барьеры, и местами пробивали их. Да, кто-то должен был продолжать дело, но в этом случае он должен был бросить своих друзей на произвол судьбы… никогда! А как же Джинни? Он почувствовал, как в глазах медленно закипают слезы. Но ведь он просто не вынесет этого, если он сейчас пожертвует ими, а потом все окажется напрасным!

Неожиданно воздух стал еще холоднее и как будто более плотным. Дементоры! И только глухая безнадежность в душе. Он видел, как упал Рон, как огромный Пожиратель Смерти ранил Гермиону, как она. Покачнувшись, отразила еще четыре заклятия. А дементоры уже скользили к ним со всех сторон. Не выдержав, он скинул мантию.

- Уберите от них свои лапы! Экспекто Патронум!

Серебряный олень вырвался из волшебной палочки и устремился навстречу дементорам. Они отступили, но не стали далеко отлетать, словно предчувствуя скорую добычу. Гарри это нервировало, но он не имел права на этом концентрироваться: Пожирателей Смерти было уже около тридцати.

- Протего Тоталум! – новый шит встал между Роном и Гермионой и их противниками. Гарри трансгрессировал к ним. – В пещеру живо!

Они не возразили ему. У Гермионы кровоточила рана, и Рон поддерживал ее, когда они трансгрессировали. Когда они очутились в полнейшей темноте, она начала спотыкаться. Гарри включил фонарик, в котором теперь была новая, более мощная батарейка, и потянул за собой Рона. Проход шел все время вниз, это был своего рода спуск, слева и справа имелись ответвления. Лабиринт поглощал их, как некая черная, почти осязаемая пустота, он растворял их и заглушал все эмоции. Лишь шелест летучих мышей отдавался болезненно в сердце. Мысль о том, что всем этим невинным животным теперь суждено было погибнуть, разумеется, не вдохновляла, особенно непривлекательной выглядела перспектива остаться в этом месте с их крылатыми трупиками навсегда. Воздух давил на легкие все сильнее и царапал горло.

- Заброшенная угольная шахта, - высказала мнение Гермиона. – Отсюда нет выхода.

- Умеешь ты обрадовать! – фыркнул Гарри. – Эй, вы слышите?

- Да… осторожно!

Болезненный удар в грудь. Гарри покачнулся и попытался схватиться за гладкую стену. Он едва не выронил при этом волшебную палочку и поймал ее кончиками пальцев. Пожиратели Смерти использовали весьма подлые заклятья, которые впридачу были еще и неизвестными, как и контрзаклятия к ним. Он старался лишь увернуться от них, кидаясь из стороны в сторону. В направлении он уже давно не был уверен: фонарь разбился, видны были только частые вспышки и искры.

Неожиданно Гарри оступился, и в следующую секунду земля ушла у него из-под ног. Он падал, падал в шахту с ужасной скоростью. Он направил палочку на свое тело и крикнул: «Иммобилус!» Ничего не произошло. Собственно, он этого и не ожидал, так как к падению его не принуждало ничто, кроме элементарной силы тяжести. Удар был сильным. Он ощутил уголь между лопатками и попытался сделать несколько вдохов. Воздух входил и выходил с трудом. Потом пришла боль. Гарри лег на бок. Особенно болела голова и левая рука. Он откашлялся с хрипом и сказал: «Люмос!» Золотистый луч осветил небольшую расщелину в стене шахты, которая была слишком узка для человека. Полуслепой от боли, он со стоном подполз к ней. Воспоминание ярко вспыхнуло в его мозгу: они пытаются выбраться из Гринготтса, дракон уничтожает на своем пути все препятствия, Гермиона помогает ему заклинанием… Ему следовало быть осторожным. Он направил волшебную палочку на определенное место чуть выше края трещины и дрожащим голосом произнес:

- Диффодио!

Каменная крошка осыпалась, и Гарри увидел, что ему удалось немного расширить трещину. Со стиснутыми зубами протиснувшись в нее, он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Скала, как выяснилось, не была в этом месте сплошной, здесь находилась еще одна пещера, потайная. Проход был очень низким, и Гарри пришлось нагнуться и идти в таком неудобном положении, вытянув перед собой палочку. Его шаги негромко отдавались, производя неприятный гул. Он чувствовал, что за ним кто-то пристально наблюдает. Проход все не кончался, и Гарри внезапно осознал, что в нем совершенно не было места для поединка, во всяком, случае, он не смог бы увернуться от проклятия. Он заставил себя думать о Джинни и о Роне с Гермионой и снова двинулся вперед.

Он непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда его слух уловил что-то новое. Нечто двигалось ему навстречу. Он напряг зрение, но все, что он мог констатировать, было чье-то быстрое и тихое движение. Нервы были натянуты как струна, он остановился и прислушался, и с внезапным ужасом обнаружил, что _это_ было уже позади него. Это снова была ловушка! Времени думать не оставалось, и Гарри, быстро развернувшись, применил наудачу Щитовые Чары. Почти в тот же момент он увидел перед собой темный силуэт и небольшую белую вспышку. Его отбросило назад, он пролетел несколько метров, врезался в конец прохода и сполз по стене на пол. Затем он почувствовал, что у него вырвали волшебную палочку.

- Ну что же, Поттер, снова промах, - прошипел Северус Снейп, направляя на него свою палочку.

Гарри смотрел на него, не в силах сопротивляться, это была его смерть. Он выдавил из себя лишь одно слово «Помогите!» и отключился.

Глава 16. Заклятый враг.

Простой нашатырный спирт помог ему прийти в себя. Он чихнул и попытался приподняться, но во всем теле была жуткая слабость, голова была какой-то тяжелой. Он осмотрелся: небольшое помещение, явно созданное с помощью волшебства, повсюду чем-то наполненные склянки, старый стол с тремя ножками и, так сказать, кровать, на которой лежал сам Гарри. В действительности же это был просто большой плоский камень, покрытый тонкой, местами порванной тканью. Скорее всего, это была мантия, некогда принадлежавшая Снейпу. Снейп сидел за столом и сверлил Гарри таким взглядом, что тот снова почувствовал себя первоклассником, и ему захотелось испариться куда угодно, но не начинать разговор.

- Ну? – неожиданно спросил Снейп.

- Я… я искал Вас.

- Нет, ну надо же! – Снейп скривил губы в своей обычной манере. – Это новость. Как поживает Министерство?

- Без понятия. Я нахожусь в розыске точно так же, как и Вы.

- Может быть, нам стоит, в таком случае, обняться, Поттер? Убирайся отсюда! – Снейп вскочил и приблизился к не шелохнувшемуся Гарри. – Ты меня не понял?

- Понял, но я не уйду.

- Тут ты ошибаешься, - Снейп вновь направил на него волшебную палочку, использовал невербальное заклинание, и неведомая сила выбросила Гарри из комнаты. Он приземлился уже на кучу угля, перед ним снова была стена, но щель стала намного уже. Он в оцепенении уставился на нее: он пролетел через каменную стену, как будто был привидением.

Вокруг царила тишина, ему хотелось закричать. Что теперь будет с его друзьями? У него теперь даже не было волшебной палочки, и он почти ничего не видел: даже луч света не проникал на эту глубину, а щель в скале зловеще фосфоресцировала в абсолютном мраке. Он бил по стене кулаками, пока не стер кожу с костяшек пальцев до мяса. Отчаяние не отступало. Он опустился на уголь, прижался к скале и слушал, как кровь стучала у него в висках. Ничего больше не сделать… Жила ли еще Джинни на этом свете? А Рон с Гермионой? Он снова был обычным, одиноким человеком, словно никогда и не владевшим магической силой. Он застыл от изнеможения на несколько секунд. Скоро он больше не сможет дышать в этой угольной яме. И человек за этой стеной… человек… сегодня он видел перед собой только человека, а никак не волшебника. Что за жизнь у него была. Что за жизнь он вел? Только человека в нем можно было уговорить, узнать, может быть, даже любить… любила ли его мать Гарри? ...

Вероятно, прошло несколько часов. Гарри лежал на спине. Рядом горела маленькая свечка. Это снова было убежище Снейпа. Гарри внезапно понял, что его руки больше не болели и принялся их осматривать: многочисленные раны и порезы уже зарубцевались. Там явно поработало хорошее Заживляющее заклинание. Гарри поднял голову: черные глаза, полные боли, в упор смотрели на него.

- Что ты хочешь от меня, Поттер? – Гарри никогда не слушал, чтобы его голос звучал столь напряженно, и снова не знал с чего начать.

- Не смотри на меня! – Снейп вдруг отпрянул от него с полубезумным видом, но на этот раз Гарри понял почему: таким сочувственным взглядом могли смотреть лишь изумрудные глаза Лили Эванс.

- Сэр, - начал Гарри, - я, Рон и Гермиона – мы искали Вас. Мы сами теперь вне закона, а Пожиратели Смерти практически захватили власть в свои руки. Найти Вас было очень трудно, но я должен был… на это у меня есть две причины.

- Какие же? – процедил Снейп сквозь стиснутые зубы.

- Первая… Люциус Малфой исчез, и его семья…

- Очень недовольна мной! Все напрасно, Поттер, я ничего о нем не слышал! Тебе ясно?

- Жаль… что касается меня…, я слышал, что вы изобрели зелье против одного неизвестного проклятия…

- Что? КТО?

- Никто, я сам это выяснил! – Гарри уже стало страшно.

- ТЕБЯ ЭТО НЕ КАСАЕТСЯ! – Снейп вновь оказался перед ним, его глаза сверкали, а пальцы нервно сжимали палочку.

- Нет, это меня касается! – крикнул Гарри. – Проклятие ранило Джинни Уизли. Завтра отключают искусственное питание.

Дальше говорить он не мог и замолчал, уставившись на свои руки. Даже как обычный человек он был тут бессилен. Он не хотел говорить все это вот так, но Снейп не оставил ему выбора.

Тем временем, глаза Снейпа вновь сделались пустыми: он оценивающе смотрел на Гарри, и косая усмешка играла на его губах.

- Знаменитый Гарри Поттер вот-вот расплачется. Странно, не правда ли? Так ненавидеть меня все это время и теперь просить о помощи? Не стану отрицать, мне это по душе.

Гарри покраснел и сжал зубы. Это снова был он: Снейп, которого он всегда знал. Между тем, мастер зельеварения продолжал:

- Ты, наверное, очень любишь ее, если ты здесь. Пришлось сделать гигантское усилие над собой, не так ли? Как же, такое унижение для такой знаменитости. Я бы тебе посочувствовал, если бы сам не был знаменитостью.

Гарри снова попытался заглянуть в его глаза, однако те уже ничего не выражали. Гарри стало горько, он хотел ранить Снейпа, хоть каким-то образом причинить ему боль…

- С Вашей стороны это был весьма необдуманный поступок, оставлять такой ценный _подарок_ на глазах у всех.

Бледное лицо Снейпа сделалось почти прозрачным. Он молниеносно взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и Гарри словно кто-то хлестнул по лицу. Он врезался в стену, а Снейп подошел к нему почти вплотную и еле слышно произнес:

- Мне сказали однажды, что ты очень похож на _нее… _всего лишь типичное заблуждение, - он резко повернулся и покинул комнату прямо через стену.

- Неужели же Вы не чувствуете? – вскричал Гарри, ни на что уже не надеясь. Снейп слегка помедлил, прежде чем исчезнуть, но не остановился.

Гарри вновь упал на «кровать». Внутри у него словно разорвалась атомная бомба. Ведь он же точно знал, что за слабое место было у Снейпа. Было ли у него такое же, самое слабое? Для него существовало, пожалуй, слишком много важных и очень важных вещей… Снейп, естественно, этого не знал и не хотел выяснять, он просто пробовал, искал, как уязвить его сильнее, Гарри же знал наверняка, так же, как и его отец… И что теперь? И кстати, где его волшебная палочка?

Час спустя он осознал, что ничего не ощущает, кроме пустоты. И он снова невольно подумал, что то, что чувствует Снейп, проведший в этом месте столько времени в одиночестве, должно быть, ужасно. Как можно было легко предположить, он не покупал себе ничего из одежды, питался, вероятно, вместе с другими летучими мышами (Гарри вспомнил Сириуса) и, по нему это было видно, он уже долгое время ни с кем не разговаривал. И неожиданно Гарри понял, что бы он сам чувствовал на месте Снейпа, встреть он еще раз Гарри Поттера. Однако почему он тогда не вышвырнул его сразу после оказания медицинской помощи? И ведь он действительно серьезно занимался его повреждениями. Не так, скажем, как это делала мадам Помфри, но это уже само по себе было чем-то сверхъестественным. Просто случилось так, что именно Гарри не хватило милосердия…

Джинни… Рон… Гермиона… Холлингворт… все снова из-за него.

- Ты еще здесь? – прозвучал раздраженный голос Снейпа. – Бери свою палочку и выметайся!

Только теперь Гарри заметил, что его палочка все это время лежала перед ним на столе. Он встал, взял со стола палочку и в нерешительности огляделся.

- Вечно твое невежество выводит меня из себя, Поттер! – Снейп вновь применил невербальное заклинание, и все закружилось у Гарри перед глазами. Он видел бесчисленные пещерные ходы, лагерь Пожирателей Смерти, серые холмы, покрытые сухим вереском, вздымающиеся и опадающие гребни черно-синих волн – все одновременно, отдельными образами, словно в серой дымке, промелькнуло перед ним и пропало. Снейп все еще стоял рядом с ним, и его раздраженный, презрительный голос прозвучал в ушах молодого человека: - Этого должно хватить. Семь порций, по одной в день. И не вздумай, как обычно, что-нибудь перепутать. Лучше не рассказывай никому об этом, для твоего же спокойствия. Иди этим проходом и следуй за Патронусом. И не задавай больше глупых вопросов!

Все кончилось. Каменный коридор был намного шире, чем тот, что вел в пещеру Снейпа, и он весь был освещен серебряной ланью. Она легко тронулась с места и будто поплыла дальше по проходу. Гарри, как одержимый, кинулся следом. Она много раз меняла направление, легко и грациозно вспрыгивая на уступы и камни, каждый раз при этом она ждала его, поворачивала к нему свою изящную голову, и в сердце Гарри разливалось тепло. Он преодолел последний поворот и, наконец, увидел вдали голубоватый свет северной луны. Лань повела его еще дальше, выбирая странные тропы, но он точно знал, куда он идет. Впереди, в лесу, показалось нечто вроде грота, где он обнаружил своих друзей. Рон было направил на него волшебную палочку, но Гермиона, счастливо улыбаясь, отвела его руку.

- Гарри!

- Гермиона… Рон…

- Ну…, - выдавил Рон, глядя на Патронуса, но лань цокнула маленькими копытцами и исчезла.

- Гарри, прости нас! – сбивчиво заговорила Гермиона. – Мы видели, как ты сорвался, но они прижали нас и постоянно атаковали. Мы трансгрессировали, но промахнулись. И Рон… на этот раз у него перелом ноги. В трех местах! Я боялась, что они тут же найдут нас, но, видимо, скалы помешали им засечь нашу магию. Я …я не могла его бросить и, к тому же…

- К тому же, она сама пришла в себя только недавно, - с иронией закончил Рон. – Слишком много крови потеряла. Но теперь она вроде как в порядке, правда же?

- В конце концов, я никогда не забываю о своей чудо-сумочке, - гордо сказала Гермиона. Выглядела она и вправду неплохо. – Гарри…

- Что?

- Нашел?

- Ну, как ты уже догадалась…

- И это что, лекарство?

- Что?

- Это, - она показала на его руку. Он непонимающе глянул вниз и увидел в своей руке довольно большой флакон, наполненный каким-то зельем.

- Да, - он не верил своим глазам, - это лекарство… А я и не заметил.

Бледный Рон ухмыльнулся, улыбка из-за боли в ноге получалась плохо.

- Ну, так что, мы в Англию будем пешком возвращаться или как? – весело спросил он.

Глава 17. Возвращение.

За тонкими облаками всеми цветами радуги переливалось круглое солнце, и утренняя звезда исчезала в его бледных лучах. Лес и город были давно позади, начиналась равнина. Еще не появились тени, и талый снег отливал розовым.

План был совершенно ясным: поехать в Лондон, как самые обычные люди, и там пробраться в мир магов через платформу Девять-и-Три-Четверти. Рон уверял, что шина, наложенная на его ногу, вполне позволит ему продержаться до серьезной медицинской помощи. Гермиона считала, что они вполне смогут добраться до Лондона уже к двум часам дня, но Гарри волновался, что может оказаться уже слишком поздно, и упорно предлагал трансгрессировать. Не менее упорная Гермиона резонно возражала, что от этого не будет никакой пользы, если их при этом кто-нибудь поймает.

- Мы же можем как-нибудь передать флакон, а потом смыться! – убеждал ее Гарри.

- Это только в самом крайнем случае! – покачала головой Гермиона. Она опиралась на Гарри с одной стороны, Рон – с другой. Гарри это не доставляло особого удовольствия, поскольку он все время беспокоился, что они не успеют вовремя добраться до больницы Св. Мунго. В то же время он понимал, что двое его друзей были еще слишком слабы, чтобы ему было на что жаловаться.

Они уже различали вокзал в туманной дымке впереди, когда ветер неожиданно переменился. Гарри, который не вслушивался в оживленную болтовню Рона и Гермионы, сразу обратил внимание на это обстоятельство. В очередной раз он почувствовал раскаяние из-за того, что оставил мантию-невидимку перед входом в пещеру. Хотя пытаться ее вернуть было бы чистым безумием, Третий Дар Смерти был бы в этот момент как нельзя кстати.

Туман стал еще плотнее, и подозрение Гарри усилилось.

- Народ, - тихо сказал он, - по-моему, мы тут больше не одни.

- О чем ты? – счастливая улыбка Гермионы погасла, она указала пальцем в сторону горизонта.

Гарри высвободил руку с волшебной палочкой и поднял ее повыше.

- Снова дементоры! Надо сейчас!

- Нет, Гарри, мы же не можем трансгрессировать прямо к поезду! Представь, что будет!

- Гермиона, они передвигаются со скоростью молнии, если им это нужно!

- Но нам надо хотя бы попытаться!

- Гермиона, Рон не сможет бежать!

- Прекратите оба! – взревел Рон. – Я могу потерпеть!

- Рон, нет!

Плащи дементоров свистели в утреннем воздухе, они были уже совсем близко. Молодые люди ускорили шаги. Рон то и дело охал, а Гермиона так вцепилась в Гарри, что тот с трудом сохранял равновесие. Однако было поздно. Расстояние было слишком большим, и Гарри вновь предложил трансгрессию. Он упомянул Хогсмид, но Гермиона тут же отклонила это, так как там наверняка были полчища Пожирателей Смерти, в масках и без, а также сотни авроров. Их охватила безнадежность, сил защищаться у них все равно уже не было. Гарри внезапно посетила блестящая, хотя и весьма рискованная идея.

- Кричер! – крикнул он, изо всех сил пытаясь подцепить Рона, который неудержимо сползал на землю.

- Нет, Гарри! – взвизгнула возмущенная Гермиона, но приказ уже был приведен в исполнение.

Кричер возник прямо в гуще голодных дементоров. В этот момент Рон окончательно потерял сознание, получив болевой шок. Гермиона бросилась к нему, и таким образом они потеряли драгоценные мгновения. Гарри крепко схватил Гермиону за руку, а дементоры еще плотнее сомкнулись над ними в кольцо и уже протягивали свои руки, покрытые струпьями, к Кричеру. Тот, однако, быстро сориентировался, подбежал к Гарри и пискнул странно высоким голосом, совершенно не похожим на его обычное старческое шамканье:

- Хозяин Гарри, Кричер должен доставить господина Рона и госпожу Гермиону домой?

- Меня, желательно, тоже, - съязвил Гарри, чувствуя, что о Патронусе не могло быть и речи. – Скорее, Кричер!

- Гарри, сзади! – крикнула Гермиона.

Гарри только успел обернуться, и сразу три чудовища схватили его за горло.

- Давайте! – прохрипел он. – Гермиона,… лови, - он швырнул ей флакон с лекарством. – Кричер, оставь меня и не возвращайся за мной... выполняй же!

Кричер помедлил долю секунды, затем подхватил кричащую Гермиону и бесчувственного Рона и исчез с громким хлопком. Гарри попытался слабыми руками отодвинуть наклоняющиеся к нему капюшоны. Он уже слабо видел окружающее, когда хватка неожиданно ослабла, и он упал на колени. Горло страшно саднило. Он кашлял целую минуту, когда обнаружил множество темных фигур, стоящих вокруг него. Он направил на них волшебную палочку, однако невербальные заклинания никогда не были его сильной стороной, к тому же Пожиратели Смерти оказались к ним готовы. Гарри почувствовал, как его палочка выскользнула из его руки, и увидел, как она приземлилась в руки самого высокого из Пожирателей. Он попытался ее сломать, что, естественно, ему не удалось, так как она, в конце концов, была отремонтирована Старшей Палочкой. Нимало не огорчившись, он засунул ее во внутренний карман мантии и подошел к Гарри, который уже понял, что это снова был Долохов, и понял, за что конкретно тот на него в обиде. Гарри смотрел на него без малейшего страха, хотя внутри его кольнуло очень неприятное чувство, стоило ему вспомнить о заклятии Круциатус.

Долохов ухмыльнулся: он просто не мог скрыть своего триумфа.

- Я обезоружил Гарри Поттера! – хихикал он, как сумасшедший, и Гарри стало еще отвратительнее на душе. Он уже не знал, правильно ли он сделал, что приказал Кричеру не возвращаться за ним, и все же призвать эльфа один раз было уже большим риском для последнего.

- Ты знаешь, зачем ты нам нужен? – продолжал Долохов весело.

- Нет.

- Предположи.

- Возможно,… вы хотите мне отомстить.

- Нет, мой милый мальчик, не совсем, - Долохов ухмыльнулся еще шире. – У нас есть к тебе несколько вопросов, знаешь ли.

Гарри не ответил. Без своего оружия он едва ли смог бы трансгрессировать успешно. Да и если бы у него даже и не отняли палочку, возможность для трансгрессии в плотном кругу Пожирателей и дементоров все равно была заведомо блокирована.

- Кстати, ты можешь ответить на них вполне добровольно, - небрежным тоном сообщил Долохов. – Понимаешь ли, мы с недавнего времени стали законопослушными людьми, - остальные громко захохотали, - мы вовсе не стремимся к насилию.

- Неужели? – не сдержался Гарри. – У меня для вас новость: я не располагаю информацией , которая могла бы заинтересовать вас, так что дальнейшая дискуссия смысла не имеет.

- Не так быстро, - задумчиво проговорил Долохов. – Мы уже знаем, что ты относительно стойко противостоишь заклятию Круциатус. Это, разумеется, не означает, что ты сможешь долго выдержать его действие, и мне очень хотелось бы посмотреть,… но время поджимает. У нас тут есть кое-что куда надежнее, чем ты себе даже можешь представить. Странно произносить это, но ты не почувствуешь совершенно никакой боли.

Теперь Гарри занервничал по-настоящему. Этого-то он и опасался. Долохов достал бутылочку с прозрачной жидкостью, которую Гарри тотчас узнал: Сыворотка Правды. Теперь они вытащат все его – и не только его – тайны. Он не шевельнулся, хотя ему очень хотелось как-нибудь испариться.

- Как я тебе уже сказал, Поттер, ты проиграл. Прими это, в конце концов, это всегда было лишь вопросом времени.

- Каким же смелым становится человек, когда рядом больше нет хозяина, который может наказать или призвать к молчанию, - вне себя от злости прошипел Гарри.

Долохов улыбнулся, но эта улыбка уже не была больше полна триумфа и самодовольства, она была неприятной и колкой. Внезапно он схватил Гарри за воротник и отшвырнул его к своим товарищам. Те грубо встряхнули его и заставили открыть рот. Некоторое время Гарри еще пытался вырваться, но затем ощутил на языке сладковатый вкус эликсира правды и провалился в пустоту.

- Рон, я прошу тебя! Рон!

- Герми, ты стоишь на моих пальцах…

- Что?... Извини! Рон, они схватили Гарри!

- ЧТО? – Рон резко попытался сесть, застонал и оперся на локти. – А мы где? Почему мы на площади Гриммо?

- Кричер, - коротко объяснила она, ее глаза были влажными.

- Не напоминай мне об этом… отошли его обратно!

- Гарри приказал ему не возвращаться за ним, - Гермиона расплакалась. – Теперь он убивается на кухне и вспоминает хозяина Регулуса, который когда-то приказал сделать ему то же самое и погиб. Я просила его успокоиться, но он ничего не воспринимает.

- Гермиона, мы должны что-то предпринять!

- Рон, ты не в состоянии что-либо предпринимать, тебе нужен врач! Потом мы могли бы вступить в связь с твоими родителями… смотри, тут у меня лекарство для Джинни.

- Вот как? – Рон уставился на флакон. – Гермиона, а как же Гарри? Мы ведь их там дюжины видели, дюжины!

Гермиона, с уже опухшими от слез глазами, смотрела на него.

- Гермиона, я думаю, я мог бы попасть в дом к родителям, а уж они тут же примчатся сюда как пить дать. Смотри только, мы должны не разболтать кое-какие детали.

- Они ведь совсем не дураки!

- Не имеет значения. Я ничего другого придумать не могу. Как только мы передадим им лекарство, мы вернемся за Гарри, понятно?

- Рон, тебе слишком опасно трансгрессировать!

- Я это сделаю, Гермиона!

Из глубины зазвучал голос Долохова.

- Ты слышишь меня?

- Да, - Гарри слушал собственный голос, как не принадлежащий ему. Сознание расплывалось, не было больше никакого контроля над собственными действиями, и он ощущал лишь жгучую потребность говорить правду и никогда больше в жизни не лгать.

- Хорошо, так-то дело пойдет лучше. Ты знаешь, где сейчас находится Люциус Малфой?

- Нет, - спокойно ответил Гарри, но что-то внутри него резко напряглось.

- Хорошо, а как обстоят дела с Северусом Снейпом?

- Да, - ответил Гарри и умолк. Он задержал в себе дальнейшие объяснения, хотя и понимал, что долго это не продлится. Долохов, впрочем, настолько обрадовался, что не заметил этой заминки.

- Подробнее! Где именно?

- В этом регионе, - сказал Гарри, ненавидя себя.

- Проклятье, парень, может, тебе нужно еще несколько капель?

- Это недалеко отсюда. Следуйте все время вдоль реки и увидите большой разрушенный замок. За ним будет небольшой грот в скалах, он идет очень глубоко под землю, повсюду там защитные заклятия, я не знаю какие, но очень сильные, - Гарри прекрасно осознавал, что выдумывает не так уж складно, но вся его бывшая сноровка как испарилась, а воля отказывалась ему служить. Каким чудом ему вообще удавалось врать, он не понимал и не хотел понимать. К великому счастью, он действительно видел разрушенный замок из окна в доме Холлингворта.

- Хорошо, мы это проверим. А скажи-ка, что это вы делали возле пещер со старым маглом?

Это было уже сложнее.

- Собирали оставшийся вереск.

- Что? Какой, к черту, вереск?

- Старик разводил кроликов.

Это было уже чересчур, Пожиратели Смерти обменялись подозрительными взглядами. Видимо, все это прозвучало достаточно дико, чтобы оказаться правдой, ибо Долохов, посмотрев флакон с сывороткой на свет и неопределенно хмыкнув, обратился к затаившему дыхание Гарри.

- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказал он. Гарри не смог определить по интонации, поверил он ему или нет. - Последний вопрос: где ты спрятал Старшую Палочку?

Гарри поперхнулся. Его фантазия была уже на исходе.

- В Хогвартсе. В тайнике в кабинете директора.

- Этого следовало ожидать. Плохо только, что ты не принес ее с собой.

Мысли Гарри были уже далеко: он снова потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. Он должен был владеть всеми Дарами, а теперь…

- Думаю, однако, она найдет меня, Старшая Палочка. Я достану ее! Наш предводитель хотел ее для себя, но мы решили по-другому, - Долохов больше обращался к самому себе, чем к кому-либо, но действие Сыворотки Правды уже проходило, и Гарри, ошарашенный всеми этими новыми открытиями, с полным пониманием смотрел на него. – Теперь я стану хозяином Палочки. Видишь, Поттер, как сильно иногда меняются вещи?

- Ты не победишь!

- Почему? – голос Долохова поднялся до визга, он готовился взмахнуть палочкой.

- Такой мерзавец, как ты, не может владеть таким сокровищем, - Гарри было уже все равно. Все же он не успел подготовиться к Пыточному Проклятию, которое настигло его через секунду. Оно не имело ничего общего с Круциатусом, но боль была столь сильна, что Гарри рухнул на землю и потом долго не мог подняться.

Глава 18. Или свобода, или ничего.

Рон, прихрамывая, направлялся к углу большого серого дома, приволакивая покалеченную ногу. Гермиона переменила ему шину, и его самочувствие несколько улучшилось. Его наполнял страх того, что ничего не получится. Ему удалось избежать необходимости отправляться в путь прямо из дома Гарри, так как камины дома на площади Гриммо вполне могли находиться под наблюдением. В кармане Рона лежал пакетик с Летучим Порохом, с помощью которого он все же намеревался попасть домой. План был настолько прост, что мог даже сработать: было решено, что Гермиона останется в доме Гарри, а Рон попытается проникнуть в чужой камин, вероятно, свободный от слежки. Гермиона была в этот момент, наверное, близка к обмороку, как подумалось Рону, но он надеялся, что она, по крайней мере, сумеет помочь Кричеру прийти в себя. Больше ни о чем думать Рон не хотел. Разумеется, он очень беспокоился за друга, но, если он будет делать все на свете одновременно, он наверняка потеряет сестру, и эта мысль подгоняла его. Он шел в один потайной волшебный магазин, который располагался совсем не далеко от дома Гарри и на максимальном расстоянии от Косого переулка, где уж точно повсюду были министерские шпионы.

Дойдя до магазина, он оглянулся и, ничего подозрительного не заметив, проскользнул внутрь, где сильно пахло пряностями и, как ни странно, кошками. Рон нагнулся из-за низкого потолка, с которого свисали связки чеснока необычайных размеров и паутины с дохлыми мухами, и прокрался к полуоткрытой двери, которая должна была вести в кабинет владельца магазина. Это был низкорослый, пухлый мужчина с почти седыми волосами и редкими усами, которые он зачем-то расчесывал специальной щеткой, вероятно, по старой привычке. Он был хорошим другом семьи Уизли, Фред и Джордж называли его хорошим бизнесменом и надежным партнером, и все-таки… и все-таки Рон уже был слишком опытен, чтобы обманываться. Воспоминания о Ксенофилиусе Лавгуде были еще слишком свежи. А что, если у него не будет другого выхода…

Все камины находятся под контролем Министерства. Все ли? Рон припомнил слова Фреда и Джорджа о том, что об этом магазинчике, в общем-то, мало кто знает, и уж совсем нельзя быть уверенным в том, кому именно владелец платит налоги, если у него вообще есть такая вредная привычка. А если Министерство все же знало о его камине, то, возможно, оно не усмотрит ничего дурного в том, что пожилой одинокий человек навестит своих старых друзей.

За дверью Рон услышал голоса и замер.

- Эдвард, я Вам уже тысячу раз повторял, что не имею ни малейшего представления о том, чем таким особенным занимается Артур Уизли, - раздался тонкий голос владельца магазина, которого звали мистер Лэджер. Рон прислушался еще внимательнее.

Другой голос, более глубокий и незнакомый ответил ему:

- А я думаю совсем иначе, дорогой Фиделиус, Вы-то уж должны об этом знать. Я не упрекаю Вас ни в чем, но с Вашей стороны было бы крайне неразумно покрывать его, учитывая его прошлое.

- Он не сделал ничего противозаконного. Послушайте, ведь мы с Вами отлично знаем, что кто-то плетет против него интриги. А также против всех, кто когда-либо выступал на стороне Гарри Поттера.

- А что скажете Вы, Фиделиус? На чьей стороне Вы сами?

- Я Вам прямо скажу: эта война изначально не имеет никакого смысла. Министерство выиграет ее в конечном итоге, так или иначе, у него сейчас достаточно сил. У Пожирателей Смерти нет шансов. Кто-то из них стоит у власти, это очевидно, но такой режим выдержит едва ли больше двух недель. Министерство, однако, воюет против Гарри Поттера, Гарри Поттер – против Министерства и Пожирателей Смерти одновременно, и повсюду мы видим тотальный контроль во всех сферах. На месте парня я бы сейчас желал одного: спокойной жизни. Но Министерство, как обычно, ничего не хочет понимать. Вы же разумный человек, Эдвард, не верите же Вы во все это на самом деле! Это же полный бред.

- Фиделиус, я могу Вас понять. Но я аврор, и у меня есть задание… Если Вы знаете, кто за этим стоит…

- Я не знаю, - медленно ответил Лэджер.

- Понимаете, веских доказательств против Поттера, разумеется, нет. Однако если учесть его особые отношения с Альбусом Дамблдором и то мнение, которое сейчас бытует в Министерстве насчет самого Дамблдора…

- Я все еще считаю Альбуса сумасшедшим, но гениальным волшебником и прекрасным человеком.

- Попытайтесь убедить в этом, кого-нибудь еще, кто еще может повлиять на ситуацию, - насмешливо сказал Эдвард.

- Я уже пытался. Мне пришлось, к сожалению, отойти на задний план в прошлом году, как и многие, я боялся за свое будущее, о чем очень сейчас жалею.

- Но все же, если Вы что-то узнаете, Вы дадите мне знать?

- Все зависит от того, что именно я узнаю, - серьезно ответил Лэджер.

Рон посчитал, что услышал достаточно. Он столкнул с прилавка стеклянный лоток с какими-то товарами и нырнул за занавеску, которая висела перед кабинетной дверью. Оба волшебника выбежали из комнаты, и, прежде чем они успели вскричать «Люмос!» в полумраке магазина, Рон ринулся к камину так тихо, как только позволяла больная нога, которая вновь нестерпимо заныла из-за его акробатических упражнений. Буквально впрыгнув в камин, он зачерпнул ладонью Летучий Порох и представил себе ясно свой дом, после чего вполголоса проговорил: «Нора!» И тут же перед ним закружились зеленые искорки, затем он увидел знакомую столовую и своего отца.

Мистер Уизли выглядел страшно похудевшим и даже немного сгорбленным. Его мантия обтрепалась еще больше, он полысел и сделался еще более озабоченным. Он обернулся на шум, и рот его раскрылся в изумлении. Рон тем временем уже вовсю оглядывал помещение.

- Рональд, что это значит?

- Па, для пространных объяснений у нас нет времени. Понимаешь, мне нужно немного Костероста, только не говори маме. Да, и у меня еще тут есть… для Джинни, - он протянул отцу флакон, и тот рывком протянул к нему руку. Он осмотрел его очень внимательно, и его поредевшие брови поползли вверх.

- Откуда… это у тебя?

- Да какая разница? Па, мне нужна помощь. Если я ее не получу, я вернусь к Гермионе. Я знаю, конечно, что твои возможности сейчас очень ограничены…

- Рональд, ты знаешь, _что _это?

- Ну, да, Гарри прочитал об этом в книге…

- Вот и мне в госпитале объяснили, что это, и что ни один человек, кроме изобретателя, не может это приготовить.

- Ага, мы встретились по дороге… Па, ты дашь мне Костерост или маму будешь звать?

- Не заговаривай мне зубы, сын!

- Рон!

Это была миссис Уизли. После получаса плача, оханья, аханья и ругани он, наконец, дала Рону лекарство. Мистер Уизли почти сразу трансгрессировал в больницу св. Мунго, а Рон, удержав основную информацию, пытался узнать у матери, как можно было помочь Гарри, бедная женщина никак не могла прийти в себя от потрясения.

Голова, руки, ноги… болело все. Гарри пришел в себя окончательно и понял, что его привязали к дереву. Он вспомнил, о чем его расспрашивали и что он отвечал, и ощутил самодовольство, с которым ничего поделать не мог. К нему наверняка применили несколько Пыточных Проклятий, но ему было на них наплевать. Впрочем, приподнятое настроение быстро самоликвидировалось, как только до него дошло, что у него, возможно, оставалось совсем не много времени. Неподалеку, метрах в двадцати от дерева, расположились Пожиратели Смерти, которые грелись у костра. Остальные, скорее всего, ушли на поиски Снейпа. Что ж, они скоро вернутся, и что он, Гарри, будет делать? Что вообще можно было предпринять без палочки? Ничего определенного ему в голову не приходило. Как там, интересно, Рон с Гермионой, и Кричер? Помощь, во всяком случае, еще не пришла.

Неожиданно кто-то трансгрессировал рядом с Пожирателями. Это был один из них, но без маски и капюшона. Он был очень взволнован и отрывисто дышал.

- Яксли мертв…

- Что? – остальные вскочили. – Какой-нибудь особо честный аврор?

- Нет, честный поединок, так сказать… спровоцированный, конечно, самим Яксли. Он и понятия не имел… я должен сообщить это Долохову. Для нас было бы лучше, если бы нас возглавил кто-то другой… боюсь, однако, он придерживается иного мнения.

- Еще бы, ведь у него теперь Старшая Палочка!

- Да что вы? Это вообще-то, скорее, осложняет ситуацию… ну, да ладно, посмотрим, Министерство ведь не имеет об этом ни малейшего понятия.

- Оно и не представляет себе, какой это будет успех. А Поттеру не следовало так открыто заявлять о том, что он – хозяин. Но ведь обязательно же нужно было покрасоваться перед Темным Лордом!

- Согласен, мальчишка никогда не блистал особенным умом. Ну, так что с Долоховым?

- Не торопись, он с остальными скоро вернется.

Гарри туго соображал. Значит, Пожирателей сначала возглавлял Яксли. Теперь он был мертв. И, наверное, тоже охотился за Старшей Палочкой. Ну, какие же они все тупые! Гарри скрипнул зубами и предпринял еще одну безрезультатную попытку борьбы с волшебными путами. Возможно, у него оставались какие-то секунды. Даже если он и освободиться, как он сможет сбежать? Еще одна порция Веритасерума, и…

Веревки ослабли. Он высвободил кровоточащие руки и потянулся к ногам, когда насмешливый голос прошептал ему прямо в ухо:

- На твоем месте, Поттер, я бы _так_ явно не суетился.

Гарри вздрогнул и повернул голову. Сзади никого не было. Он пялился в пустое пространство, когда до него дошло.

- Почему Вы пришли? – тихо спросил он.

- Тебе действительно нужно объяснение? – прозвучал ответ в его голове, и уже через несколько секунд он почувствовал, что его больше уже ничто не держит, его укрыла мантия-невидимка, и он вновь увидел перед собой погасшие глаза Снейпа.

Не все, однако, прошло гладко. Кто-то, видимо, успел заметить исчезающего Гарри, и мощное заклятие пропороло воздух именно там, где мгновение назад была голова Гарри. Снейп рывком заставил его прижаться к земле.

- Вызови Долохова! – закричал один из Пожирателей и выстрелил новым заклятьем. Поднявшийся ветер сорвал мантию-невидимку, и Пожиратели удивленно вскрикнули.

- Поттер, лежи-ка смирно! – Снейп моментально вышел из себя, что не обещало его противникам ничего хорошего.

- Северус, наш старый друг! Вот это встреча, мы уж и не чаяли, - злобно усмехнулся самый высокий из Пожирателей, тот, что был без маски, и неожиданно выкрикнул: - Авада Кедавра!

Гарри дернулся. Сколько раз он уже наблюдал, как люди гибли от этого заклятия, и сколько раз он сам и его друзья уклонялись от него. То, что сделал Снейп, он бы никак не смог назвать словом «уклоняться». Он просто-напросто взлетел, как это некогда делал Волдеморт, и ответил тремя стремительными заклятиями, которые Гарри никогда не слышал. Все Пожиратели остались лежать на земле, по-видимому, без сознания. Гарри с круглыми глазами смотрел на них, а Снейп бросился к нему и поднял его за воротник.

- Время, Поттер!

Гарри натянул мантию-невидимку, но тут появились остальные Пожиратели Смерти во главе с Долоховым. Снейп спокойно обернулся им навстречу, но Гарри, чувствовавший его ярость, всерьез задумался о том, хватит ли ее, чтобы противостоять стольким соперникам.

- Авада Кедавра!

- Протего! Сектумсемпра!

Битва началась, прежде чем Гарри успел это понять. Рядом с ним рухнул Пожиратель Смерти, палочка выпала у него из руки. Снейп быстрым движением направил ее к Гарри. «Он что, может применять два заклинания одновременно, вербальное и невербальное? Это ж сколько надо тренироваться!» - подумал Гарри, поймав палочку. Затем он направил ее на Долохова и сказал: «Акцио, палочка!» Через секунду палочка с пером феникса уже была у него в руках, и ему сразу стало спокойнее.

Долохов взревел и послал ему навстречу несколько незнакомых заклятий, примерно предположив, где должен был находиться Гарри под мантией. Вероятно, он тоже неплохо был подкован в невербальных заклятьях. Смысл такой игры состоял в том, чтобы вовремя угадать контрзаклятие. Гарри крикнул наугад: «Протего Тоталум!», поскольку Щитовые Чары были и в Африке Щитовыми Чарами, и ощутил упругий удар в грудь. Щит смягчил его, но не достаточно. С трудом выпрямившись, Гарри подумал: «Остолбеней!», и сразу вслед за тем: «Экспеллиармус!»

Второе заклинание предназначалось уже для «правой руки» Долохова, огромного Пожирателя Смерти с безумным лицом. И оно подействовало. Однако Гарри не пришлось долго этому радоваться, противник атаковал все активнее. Снейп был решителен и сосредоточен: его заклятия разили целые ряды противника, но Гарри удалось примерно подсчитать Пожирателей и установить, что их было приблизительно сорок человек. Он подумал, что битва все равно проиграна, так как скоро к ним наверняка прибудет подкрепление, а там еще авроры… И о чем Снейп только думал! Отражая удары, Гарри не ощущал все новых ран, он думал только о том, почему Снейп был здесь, рядом с ним в битве. Он хотел пожертвовать собой или отдать свою жизнь, сражаясь, как он это уже однажды планировал? Гарри почувствовал еще один удар, на этот раз ментальный, Снейп бросил на него быстрый и злой взгляд и возобновил защиту. Гарри заметил, что его раны сильно кровоточили, и через секунду сам чуть не пропустил Смертельное Заклятие. Перекатившись, он отполз за дерево, над его головой из ствола вырвало толстую ветку.

Мантия, которая давно слетела с него в пылу сражения, лежала у его ног. Он смотрел на нее, это был шанс… а потом бежать, все равно куда…

«Да, Поттер, для тебя это лучший выход, я долго не продержусь!»

Гарри тут же отбросил эту мысль, обозвав себя мерзавцем, и выпрыгнул из-за дерева.

«Так не пойдет, профессор!» – мысленно ответил он и направил палочку на многочисленных противников: - Экспеллиармус!

Заклятье ударило сразу в троих, но оставалось еще двадцать или тридцать, и уже новые красные и зеленые вспышки вылетали из их волшебных палочек, и их было так много, что Гарри почти ничего не видел. Один из лучей ударил его в плечо, два он отбил… и потом он услышал тяжкий вздох позади себя и обернулся, как ужаленный. Этого не могло произойти! Гарри высоко поднял волшебную палочку и изо всех сил выкрикнул Оглушающее Заклятье.

- Остолбеней!

Недаром Волдеморт передал его палочке часть своих способностей… Пусть это произошло случайно, но пришлось, как никогда, кстати. Прогремел мощный взрыв: никто из врагов не устоял на ногах, и сам Гарри успел только подставить ладонь и едва не вывихнул при падении руку. Больше он ни на что уже внимания не обращал, собрав силы, он пополз к своему бывшему врагу, который теперь лежал на снегу, не выпустив из рук оружия. Он взглянул на него, и новая пустота образовалась в его душе. Он не мог в это поверить, осталась только мысль, что он сам опять где-то допустил ошибку.

- Профессор Снейп… Северус…

Ответа не было. Гарри не знал, сколько именно проклятий попало в профессора, и не хотел знать. В его убежище наверняка имелось лекарство, но туда совсем не просто было попасть из-за царящей там магии хозяина.

- Акцио! – последней надеждой была мантия, и она тут же скользнула в руки к Гарри. Несколько Пожирателей уже пришли в себя, и медлить было нельзя. Гарри набросил мантию на себя и Снейпа и попытался сконцентрироваться. Изображение подземного убежища никак не хотело появляться.

Проклятие просвистело в дюйме от них.

«Пожалуйста!» - Гарри схватил Снейпа за руку и сосредоточился еще больше.

«Сейчас или никогда».

В следующий момент они трансгрессировали.

Глава 19. Последнее, что остается, - надежда.

Рон придерживал свою ногу, которая как раз находилась под действием Костероста, и мрачно оглядывал собравшихся. Члены Ордена Феникса были уже в полном сборе и теперь вели оживленную дискуссию. Перси доставил Гермиону с площади Гриммо. Она от волнения не могла говорить и сидела только рядом с Роном. Она ни слова не сообщила о Кричере, но Рон понял и так, что дело было проиграно. И все же Гермиона активно вслушивалось в то, что обсуждалось. Рон полагал сначала, что все они окажутся готовы тут же поспешить на помощь Гарри, а они тут говорили о каком-то риске и никак не могли принять решение. Рон успокаивал себя тем, что он некоторое время отсутствовал и, вероятно, не слишком хорошо представлял себе истинное положение дел, но ожидание становилось невыносимым. Миссис Уизли то и дело всхлипывала и ничего конкретного не предлагала. Остальные, по мнению Рона, слишком много размышляли. Только Луна Лавгуд спокойно переводила взгляд с одного знакомого лица на другое и успокаивала Невилла, который строил неосуществимые планы (вроде полного окружения и уничтожения Пожирателей Смерти, к примеру). Билл и Флер явились последними и пока еще не уловили до конца суть дело. Симус и Дин беседовали с Фредом и Джорджем. На самом деле, все ждали мистера Уизли и Аберфорта Дамблдора. Наконец появился слегка запыхавшийся мистер Уизли, с крайне бледным лицом.

- Артур, что? – Молли смотрела на него испуганно.

- Да, ничего, - он сделал успокаивающий жест и рухнул на кушетку. Жена тотчас села рядом с ним и закрыла глаза.

- Не может быть, - прошептала она.

- Они пересмотрели свою позицию. Попытались меня задержать, чтобы расспросить. Не знаю, но я видел там, в самой больнице и рядом с ней, много подозрительных личностей… Так что я поспешил скорее домой, но это еще не все, - он оглядел всех по очереди, - на Аберфорта напали.

- Что? – одновременно спросили все.

- Да, это было для меня настоящим шоком. Его жизнь все еще в опасности. Теперь нам придется действовать без него и Кингсли. Минерва Макгоннагал уже связалась с нашими людьми в Министерстве, которые могут еще что-то сделать в этой ситуации. Они предоставили в наше распоряжение двенадцать авроров, бывших друзей Тонкс и Грюма. Мы все еще не знаем, все ли они верны нам и Гарри, но у нас просто нет другого выхода. Кингсли сейчас пытается что-нибудь предпринять изнутри Министерства, но я бы не стал возлагать на него одного слишком большие надежды. Я бы сказал, у нас мало шансов, очень мало. Нужно все-таки быть реалистом.

- Па, я что-то не совсем въехал, - недовольно заявил Рон. – Сколько нам еще ждать?

- На самом деле, нисколько. Авроры прибудут через несколько минут, и потом нам надо будет действовать молниеносно, так как магические действия некоторых из нас контролируются. Если там, в Шотландии, собирается целая армия из министерских сотрудников и Пожирателей Смерти… ну что же, посмотрим.

В комнате наступила полнейшая тишина, затем Чарли Уизли произнес:

- Это полнейшее безумие, но это того стоит.

- Вот и выяснится, кто кому верен, - прошептала Гермиона Рону.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- То, что до сих пор точно неизвестно, сколько сторонников имеет каждая из сторон.

- У них, во всяком случае, есть дементоры, - уныло отозвался Рон и обратился к отцу: - Пап, но мистер Лэджер точно за нас, я тебе уже говорил.

- Да, я уже послал за ним. Они присоединятся к нам по дороге.

- Они?

- Да, он и его сыновья. Пора нам уже отправляться, путь неблизкий, довольно сложно трансгрессировать в тот город, который вы, Рон и Гермиона, назвали. Береги ногу, сын.

Рон кивнул. Он был невыразимо рад тому, что его мать не возражала против того, что он не остается дома. Возможно, она впервые увидела своего мужа по-настоящему во главе семьи. Вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, и перед всеми предстали двенадцать незнакомых волшебников в палочками наготове. Один из них кивнул Артуру Уизли, и тот скомандовал:

- Вперед.

Проклятый зеленый свет. Он наполнял собой все, уничтожал и вновь утекал куда-то тонкими ручейками. Вся боль вернулась, а это должно было означать, что он был все еще жив. Гарри сплюнул кровь и попытался сесть. Все расплывалось. Но он должен был… сквозь мантию-невидимку он увидел серые стены и зеленоватый отблеск от единственной свечи. Значит, он справился… Гарри боролся со слабостью во всем теле, но это было весьма непросто. Неловким движением сбросив мантию, он уставился на Снейпа. Что дальше? Гарри подумал, что он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, даже когда Снейп вышвырнул его из своей пещеры в первый раз. И никогда еще он с таким трудом не поднимался на ноги. Спотыкаясь, он пытался найти какую-нибудь опору. Наконец, он достиг стола. Несколько секунд перед его глазами мелькали лишь разноцветные искры, затем он увидел бутылочки и флаконы на столе и на узкой полке. Он немного понимал по-латыни, но это было уже выше его сил: он не смог перевести ни одного наименования.

Он вернулся к Снейпу и опустился на пол. Аккуратно сложив мантию-невидимку, он сделал из нее что-то наподобие подушки. Что он еще мог сделать? Проверить пульс? Нерешительно взяв запястье Снейпа, он прислушался, и на первый момент ему показалось, что он вообще ничего не слышал. Впрочем, он и сам уже был на пределе. Он снова поднялся и подошел к стене. Мог ли он пройти сквозь нее, как это делал Снейп? Наверняка он хранил за ней свои запасы для зелий. И как он только умудрился их приобрести! Гарри вздохнул и вытянул руку по направлению к нужной стене, надеясь, что никакого заклинания не потребуется.

На этот раз он угадал. Он очутился в узкой длинной кладовке с несколькими шкафами вдоль стен и зеленой лампой на потолке, слабо освещавшей помещение. Под лампой Гарри увидел очертания стола. Гарри прошептал: «Люмос!» и пошел вдоль полок, с удовлетворением отмечая знакомые названия зелий и составляющих, но все они были бесполезны. В конце кладовки он устало присел на корточки, чувствуя, что сейчас вот-вот упадет. И тут его взгляд упал на крошечный флакон с запыленной надписью: «Слезы феникса». Несколько минут он бессмысленно смотрел на него, потом резким движением схватил его с полки и чуть ли не бегом вышел из комнаты.

Снейп лежал в том же положении. Гарри не хотелось думать о том, что произойдет, если снадобье не сработает. Он откупорил флакон: жидкость, словно живая, сама вытекла из него и устремилась к Снейпу. Гарри смотрел на эту прозрачную соленую жидкость и невольно вспомнил Фоукса. Что было дальше, он не помнил.

Туман покрывал равнину, плотно и нежно, словно мать обнимала ребенка. Ни деревьев, ни кустов, ни солнца – только серый туман. Шаги отдавались слабым эхом. Там царила тишина, там не было света, и все же все вокруг было отчетливо видно. Высокая, стройная фигура в плаще появилась на горизонте, и он приближался к этой фигуре, испытывая необъяснимый страх. Это не может быть правдой!... Он мертв!... Он потянулся за волшебной палочкой, но ее не было. Он не мог сдвинуться с места и просто смотрел, как фигура медленно поворачивалась к нему, как откинулся назад черный капюшон. Он не мог этого видеть и закрыл глаза. Но он не мог этого не слышать. Пронзительный смех и крик: «Авада Кедавра!» и зеленая вспышка обожгла ему веки.

- Нет!... Волдеморт! – он вернулся в реальность, как будто ему плеснули в лицо водой.

- Белая горячка, - холодно констатировал кто-то.

- Что? Волдеморт…, - он пытался нащупать свои очки, как потерянный. Они оказались в непосредственной близости, они наверняка с него упали.

- Поттер, если Вы еще раз это повторите, я стану для Вас Темным Лордом. На пару секунд.

- Извините, - пробормотал Гарри, увидев перед собой разъяренное лицо Снейпа. Он чувствовал себя плохо, Снейп тоже выглядел не лучшим образом. Гарри был даже рад его видеть. Снейп почувствовал это и слегка ухмыльнулся. Его гнев отступил, и Гарри свободно вздохнул.

- Я только хотел сказать, - добавил он, - что у меня опять было видение. Они меня уже достали, но я ничего не могу с ними сделать.

Снейп не ответил. Он проверял свои многочисленные повязки и тихо ругался. Гарри не отважился задавать ему вопросы. Наверняка он что-то сделал не так. Ну, точно!

- Поттер, Вы не знаете никаких исцеляющих заклинаний? – Снейп сверкнул сердито глазами. – Оживляющее, к примеру, «Эпискеи» или «Куратум»? Вы знаете, как сложно было найти и собрать слезы феникса? Они применяются только в критических случаях, к Вашему сведению! Дайте каким-нибудь другим заклинаниям прийти в Вашу голову, кроме «Экспеллиармуса»!

Гарри покраснел и задрожал от гнева.

- Я… я спасал Вашу жизнь! У меня не было времени думать! Я…

- Довольно! – Снейп поднял руку и скривился от боли. – Вам ничего другого в голову не пришло… как и всегда, впрочем, Вы не заметили? Я же Вам ясно сказал, что Вы должны _убраться_ отсюда. Ничего удивительного, что от вас постоянно больше вреда, чем пользы, - он отложил бинт и прямо посмотрел на Гарри.

- Да, я это уже заметил, - очень тихо ответил Гарри. Он думал о том, сколько всего случилось из-за него, и это лишило его последних сил. Он снова лег.

- Ну, хорошо, хоть это Вы признали, - Снейп, вероятно, хотел прибавить еще что-нибудь язвительное, но передумал.

Гарри уставился в закругленный потолок. Снейп действовал ему на нервы, раздражал его и почему-то не мог бросить его в беде. Из-за Лили? Да, скорее всего, так оно и было. Гарри было все равно, читал ли Снейп его мысли или нет. Его чувства вынесли слишком много за короткое время и теперь были несколько притуплены. Пожиратели Смерти, глупое Министерство, которое считало его карьеристом, человек с разодранной, кровоточащей душой, который ненавидел его и все же спасал… как он хотел, чтобы все это кончилось… никогда еще в жизни он этого так не хотел.

Через несколько часов Снейп, по-видимому, отдохнув, поднялся. Гарри подчеркнуто не смотрел на него. Снейп снова непонятно ухмыльнулся, совершил небольшую прогулку до стола и проверил свою волшебную палочку.

- Так! – сказал он удовлетворенно. – Поттер, лежи тут, не пытайся покинуть пещеру!

- Вы куда? – вскочил Гарри, он уже забыл, что должен вести себя холодно и равнодушно.

- Тебя это, собственно, не касается, - Снейп прошелся от стола назад и заскрипел зубами.

- Вы же не можете идти! – категорично заявил Гарри.

- Боишься, что останешься тут один, наедине с сильнейшими защитными заклинаниями, которые ты не сможешь преодолеть? – Снейп оперся на каменную постель и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

- Я не боюсь! – рассердился Гарри, прекрасно осознавая правдивость слов Снейпа.

- Так, оставим эту бесполезную дискуссию! – Снейп вложил в эту фразу всю свою насмешливость, и в следующую секунду огромная летучая мышь взмахнула крыльями и вылетела наружу. Гарри проследил за ней взглядом и, оставшись один, впервые за долгое время почувствовал голод.

Он не знал, сколько это длилось. Проснувшись, он слегка потянулся и прислушался. Все было тихо. Снейп еще не вернулся. Гарри с удивлением заметил, что он беспокоился за мастера зелий. И не потому, что он не знал, как выбраться из пещеры. Все же он сам был еще очень слаб, чтобы послать Патронуса, тем более, что это было опасно для его друзей, сам-то он был под землей в полной безопасности.

Минуты плавно перетекали в часы. Он поглядывал на свои часы, которые еще работали. Прошло уже семь часов с тех пор, как он доставил сюда Снейпа в бессознательном состоянии. Ему показалось, что он слышит тиканье часов, и что они тикают слишком громко. Это что-то тикало у него в груди. Он тяжело поднялся, сделал несколько шагов туда, потом обратно и, наконец, сел на камень, заменявший кровать. Стрелки двигались медленнее обычного, и Гарри только пытался сдержать отчаяние, которое распространялось внутри него. Он попытался подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем. Например, что все это кончится, что помощь придет, все Пожиратели Смерти будут повержены, и он скоро увидит Джинни… он почему-то был уверен, что ей было уже лучше. Эта мысль немного согрела его, а так он пытался закутаться в собственную одежду, ежась от холода. Снейпу всегда нравилась такая обстановка… О чем можно было еще подумать? О том, что Министерство поумнеет? Об этом Гарри уже давно не помышлял. Хотя ему было все равно, он так и так не видел выхода из этой ситуации. Пожиратели Смерти все еще были сильны, у них были дементоры, может быть на их стороне и некоторые авроры. Гарри уже устал гадать, кто был их предводителем и кто из Министерства за этим стоял. Долохов сейчас наверняка захочет стать главарем. Отправится ли он в Хогвартс за Старшей Палочкой? Что ж, там его и его друзей ожидает теплый прием.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Время казалось бесконечным и необратимым. Гарри ощутил под рубашкой кожаный мешочек на груди и снял его через голову. Ему хотелось чем-нибудь заняться, к тому же он точно не помнил, что у него там хранилось. Он извлек оттуда кусок волшебного зеркала, Карту Мародеров, старый, теперь уже пустой снитч, первую часть письма своей матери, фото и затем тот клочок, что он нашел в доме Снейпа. Все это не могло ему сейчас помочь, но прибавило мужества. Просмотрев все свои «сокровища», он начал складывать их обратно в мешочек. Последним он держал в руке таинственный клочок бумаги. Более рискованного предприятия, чем спросить о нем самого Снейпа, он себе и представить не мог. А оно ему надо было?

Что-то просвистело в воздухе, и летучая мышь возникла перед ним, словно из ниоткуда. Он сделала в воздухе круг и превратилась в Северуса Снейпа.

Глава 20. Битва без оружия, победа значения не имеет.

- Это незабываемый день, Поттер, повсюду старые знакомые, Орден Феникса, кстати, тоже здесь, я слишком долго их искал, - сообщил Снейп, держась за стену.

- Орден здесь? – Гарри не верил своим ушам. Сколько же времени прошло?

- Ну, разумеется, - Снейп подошел к стулу и тяжело опустился на него. – Твои друзья тоже здесь. Совместными усилиями создали для меня и Долохова много проблем. Путем защитных заклинаний. Но я, конечно же, уловил несколько определенных звуков, которые помогли мне установить их местонахождение. Теперь остается только один вопрос: как доставить тебя туда таким образом, чтобы никто тебя не заметил. И меня тоже.

- Э-э, тогда Вы использовали одно заклинание…

- Не пойдет, - отмахнулся Снейп. – Для этого требуется слишком много сил, которых нет. Патронус тоже не вариант, тогда их было всего лишь несколько дюжин, а теперь… теперь здесь сосредоточены огромные силы, плюс авроры, дементоры и некоторые другие… спецагенты. Странно, что нет прессы, - Снейп враждебно скривился и внезапно посмотрел на Гарри. – Ну, что, Поттер, сильно боялись тут одни?

- Ни капельки! – вызывающе ответил Гарри. – Не стану даже предполагать, насколько сильно боялись Вы сами, если так долго отсутствовали.

- Придержи язык, Поттер! – Снейп побледнел еще сильнее, и Гарри на всякий случай отодвинулся. – Запомни: я не боюсь всех этих блюстителей порядка и своих бывших товарищей! Я помог тебе, уже дважды, и теперь мне нужно одно: избавиться от тебя. И чем быстрее, тем лучше, иначе тебе будет некого больше просить о помощи.

- Это почему? – Гарри стало нехорошо.

- Ты что-нибудь вообще слышишь, видишь? – раздраженный голос Снейпа стал нетерпеливым. – После битвы за Хогвартс в живых остались лишь немногие члены Ордена Феникса. Авроры подчиняются Министерству, а именно – Отделу магического правопорядка. А этот отдел уже давно находится под контролем… Пожирателей Смерти. Что же ты хочешь от Ордена? Что он снабдит тебя всевозможной защитой? Это невозможно. Лучшим для тебя сейчас было бы оказаться, как можно скорее, далеко отсюда, здесь произойдет небольшое… выяснение отношений. Теперь понятно?

- Более или менее… А как еще я могу попасть к нашим?

- Это, как всегда, моя забота, не правда ли? А теперь оставь меня в покое, будь добр.

- Почему это так важно для Вас, профессор? – не удержался Гарри.

- Во-первых, я больше не профессор, Поттер, - прошипел Снейп, - а во-вторых, я тебе все уже объяснил: ты висишь у меня на шее, и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты, наконец, убрался, и навсегда! У меня куча своих проблем, и мне не нужны дополнительные, особенно если они называются Гарри Поттером.

- Вы хотите сказать, что Вы спасли мне жизнь, чтобы таким образом от меня избавиться? В это сложно поверить.

- Это только твое дело, во что ты веришь и что ты думаешь. А теперь заткнись, для своего же блага.

Гарри уступил, хотя внутри у него все кипело от нетерпения. Нет, он не понимал этого человека. Может быть, поэтому его тайна так привлекала его.

Он сделал вид, что очень заинтересовался полкой с волшебными напитками и украдкой наблюдал за Снейпом. Теперь он заметил новые повреждения. Снейп был чрезвычайно бледен и особенно уделял внимание своей левой руке. Гарри решил, что он задержался не только из-за усиленной защиты Ордена. Он же сам сказал, что в качестве летучей мыши он мог воспринимать практически любой звук. Если же он повстречался с Пожирателями Смерти, они наверняка напали на него, поскольку летучая мышь в небе после такого разгрома в пещере была бы очень редким явлением. Гарри попытался отвлечься и отчетливее представить себе свое положение. Похоже, они действительно были в ловушке, если только Снейп чего-нибудь не придумает. Стало быть, Гарри должен был просто положиться на него. А что, если он, к примеру, погибнет, что он будет делать? Мысль о смерти посещала Гарри в последнее время очень часто, особенно после его сна. И все же он не мог избавиться от навязчивого чувства, что что-то, связанное с этим, вскоре произойдет.

Вероятно, Снейп угадал его мысли, во всяком случае, ему не понадобилась легиллименция.

- Поттер, позаботься лучше о себе. Твое попечение выглядит наигранным и искусственным. Тебе следует поработать над тем, чтобы это производило достоверное впечатление.

- О Вашем попечении я бы мог сказать то же самое! – запальчиво крикнул Гарри. – В отличие от Вас, я его, по крайней мере, принимаю. Из-за Ваших умозаключений, которые совершенно непонятны и являются следствием предвзятого мнения, Вы, как и прежде, не хотите меня слушать!

- Я не обязан, Поттер, слушать твой бред! – теперь Снейп смотрел на него с угрозой. – Сделай милость, закрой рот!

Некоторое время они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Гарри уже забыл, что за клочок бумаги он все еще держал зажатым в ладони и заметил это лишь, когда выронил его. Он нагнулся поднять его, но Снейп оказался быстрее.

- Акцио!

Клочок ускользнул от Гарри и приземлился в руки Снейпа. Он резко развернул его и посмотрел на текст. Затем медленно поднял взгляд на Гарри. Гарри беспомощно смотрел на него, его виноватое лицо выдавало его с головой.

- Э-эм, профессор… я…

- Поттер! – Снейп, похоже, не знал, что сказать. – Поттер!

- Я случайно это нашел, - Гарри лихорадочно искал свою палочку и не находил ее.

- И случайно сунул в карман? – выпалил Снейп. – Не говоря о том, что прочитал? Всюду суешь свой любопытный нос, так?

- Кто бы говорил! – позже Гарри удивлялся собственной дерзости. Впрочем, он всегда вел себя безрассудно и нагло, когда оставался без защиты.

Снейп вскочил с места, даже не вытащив оружие. Гарри и так показалось, что он задушит его голыми руками. Но ему не удалось сделать и нескольких шагов: он неожиданно замер и упал, как будто его что-то сломало. Гарри схватился за свой грудной карман: там лежала его палочка все, самым бессовестным образом. Ругая себя на все корки, он спрыгнул с кровати и осторожно приблизился к Снейпу. На этот раз он вспомнил заклинание:

- Оживи!

Снейп открыл глаза и тихо застонал. Гарри это почему-то испугало, хотя он и не мог объяснить этот страх. Он произнес, при этом в горле у него запершило:

- Извините,… пожалуйста.

Какое-то время Снейп молчал. Затем он поднялся на ноги с видимой легкостью, но Гарри все равно чувствовал, каких усилий ему это стоило.

- Вы все время используете мои воспоминания против меня, Поттер, - процедил он, сжав в кулаке клочок бумаги. – Теперь Вы хотите использовать и то, о чем я уже привык не думать… что у Вас в голове?

- Я… я не знаю, зачем я взял это с собой. Я не знаю, о чем тут идет речь… Может быть, я это сделал потому, что о Вашей семье вообще всегда было трудно найти информацию,… я не знаю, - окончательно смутившись, Гарри замолчал.

Снейп внимательно смотрел на него, и Гарри не мог больше смотреть ему в глаза. Неожиданно он присел на кровать, и Гарри пронзила мысль, что его истинное состояние было куда хуже, чем он показывал. Однако, когда Снейп заговорил, его голос был слегка нетвердым, но совершенно спокойным.

- Вы могли бы догадаться, Поттер. Если информации где-то нет, значит, ее там не должно быть. Это была моя просьба, и она была исполнена.

- Дамблдором? – ляпнул Гарри и тут же заметил, как напряглось лицо профессора. – Извиняюсь. Ну, да, конечно же, и как…

- Шпион, - подсказал ему Снейп с усмешкой. – Ты слишком любопытен, Поттер, это факт, в остальном – ничего особенного!

- Ну, и что? – вскипел Гарри. – Почему я, в сущности, должен быть чем-то особенным? У меня нет никакой особой магической силы, это правда, но я ведь никогда и не претендовал на это! Все, что со мной случилось, могло… могло произойти с кем-нибудь другим, в другое время. Но я свою задачу выполнил, так я полагаю.

- Да что ты говоришь? А как же цена, Поттер?

- У меня не было другого выхода! Это Вы, а не я были более или менее в курсе событий, меня же держали в неведении до последнего! – и все-таки слова Снейпа его задели: жертвы прогремевшей войны сами собой возникли перед его мысленным взором. Джинни… - Все это было не напрасно, - громко сказал он, но без особой уверенности.

Снейп прямо-таки уничтожил его взглядом.

- А что значит, собственно, твое «не напрасно»? Только не надо нести всякую чушь про всеобщее благо. Оно никому не нужно, а частного блага нет!

- Это смотря что считать благом, - теперь уже уверенно возразил Гарри. – Я бы, например, считал бы настоящим благом окончание этого кошмара.

- Самообман. Типичная для тебя игра в благородство, Поттер.

- Я так не думаю, - интерес для дальнейшей дискуссии был для Гарри потерян, потому что Снейп вновь уходил в себя, закрывался от всего и, в первую очередь, от Гарри Поттера. – Вы уже знаете, как мы отсюда выберемся?

- Я – я мог бы, по крайней мере, тебя сопроводить, но может статься, что я и этого не сделаю. Поэтому тебе уже сейчас стоит задуматься о том, как ты это сделаешь.

В неверном свете несгораемой свечи Снейп казался намного старше, чем был на самом деле, и выглядел бесконечно усталым. Теперь Гарри понял, что его так пугало, то, чего он в Снейпе раньше никогда не замечал: усталость от всего.

- Что это означает, профессор? – резко спросил он. – Вы хотите сказать, что Вы просто не сумеете?

- Схватка отняла у меня слишком много сил, а времени в обрез. Скоро начнется настоящая битва. И это не шутки, Поттер. Все заботятся о Мальчике-Который-Выжил. Я же избавлюсь от тебя и исполню свой последний жизненный долг.

- Ваш последний?

- Поттер, тебе что, больше подумать не о чем?

- Но, сэр… что произошло во время Вашей вылазки?

- Это МОЕ дело, уяснил? Тогда дело пойдет быстрее! Теперь последнее: там наверху я слышал, как Пожиратели Смерти говорили о Старшей Палочке. Что ты якобы уступил ее Долохову, я правильно понял?

- Я уже не был ее хозяином, - рассерженно отозвался Гарри.

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

- Только то, что я сказал, - ворчливо повторил Гарри, - могли бы уже и догадаться.

Снейп хотел что-то сказать, но в этот момент над ними прогремел мощный взрыв. Сверху начала осыпаться каменная крошка.

- Хорошо, Поттер, - неопределенно выразился Снейп, - теперь нам придется действовать экспромтом.

- Почему, сэр? – спросил Гарри, уже разворачивая мантию-невидимку.

- Потому что, таким образом, господа наверху разрушат скоро всю скалу и, разумеется, завалят мое убежище. Грунтовый слой довольно крепок, но нам здесь оставаться все равно небезопасно, так как уголь скоро будет неплохо подогрет, и мы окажемся в, своего рода, бане. Картина ясна, я надеюсь?

Гарри кивнул, хотя он все еще не мог понять, что именно Снейп собирался делать. Тот в это время осуществлял какие-то сложные манипуляции волшебной палочкой, и комната начала меняться: исчезла вся самодельная мебель, вместе с зельями, вход в лабораторию, как и прежде не был виден. Теперь они находились в обыкновенной пещере, темной и влажной, наверху раздался новый взрыв, теперь уже намного ближе. Гарри вздрогнул и попытался представить, что происходило на поверхности и сколько противников ожидало их там. Снейп, покачнувшись, подошел к нему.

- Поттер, теперь бери и надевай свою мантию. Все защитные чары сняты, ты сможешь пройти прямо до трещины и применить простое заклинание «Асцендио Тоталум». Так ты доберешься до самой пещеры и к выходу…

- Сэр, я не уйду один.

- Оставь это, Поттер! – гневно крикнул Снейп. – Твоя благотворительность тут не к месту! Если тебе, как обычно, нужна вся правда, я _не могу_ тебя сопровождать, мои силы на исходе.

Уже громыхало поблизости, стало очень жарко, и целые глыбы валились с потолка.

- Иди, Поттер, или я тебя прикончу! – Снейп с силой толкнул его, Гарри отпрянул, но остался стоять на месте.

- Нет!

- Поттер, я тебя предупреждаю…

Гарри увидел знакомый узкий коридор в свете волшебной палочки и снова повернулся к Снейпу, который все еще протягивал ему мантию-невидимку. В эту минуту потолок окончательно обвалился. Гарри прыгнул вперед и, схватив Снейпа, потащил его за собой в коридор. Вот и расселина! Он крикнул: «Диффодио!», и практически вся стена обрушилась. Они попали в настоящую парилку, при этом обвал и не думал заканчиваться. На секунду Гарри встретился с разъяренным взглядом Снейпа, однако тот ничего не сказал, они вместе подняли палочки и воскликнули: «Асцендио Тоталум!» Гарри почувствовал, что неведомая сила потянула его наверх, Снейп был рядом, но, похоже, он терял сознание. Это нельзя было назвать победой, дальнейший путь был намного сложнее, а у Гарри в голове не было ничего, кроме безумной надежды и адреналина.

Глава 21. Борьба трех властей.

- Рон, тебе было бы лучше все-таки остаться дома.

- Глупости, Гермиона, ты что хочешь, чтобы я сошел с ума?

- Нет, но тебе тут сейчас, как и нам всем, нечего делать!

- Это временно! – Рон погладил ногу. – Ну, вот, она уже почти в порядке. Честно, Гермиона! А это значит, что я скоро тоже смогу сражаться!

- Рон, я боюсь за нас! – глаза у нее расширились. – Ты ведь сам слышал: они получили очень хорошее подкрепление, к тому же подоспели некоторые авроры, которые подчиняются новому Министру. Наши шансы… совсем невелики.

- Ты оптимистична, как всегда! Мало того, что мы вынуждены торчать в этой дурацкой палатке, так ты еще то и дело обрисовываешь мне ситуацию! Гермиона, если бы мы все время рассуждали в таком роде, мы бы здесь вообще не сидели, согласна?

- Да, но наша команда далеко не так сильна, как раньше.

Рон угрюмо взглянул на нее и прекратил спор. Настроение в лагере действительно было далеко не бодрое. Младшее поколение действовало смело, старшее, также весьма немногочисленное, серьезно задумывалось о положении вещей. Новоприбывший Хагрид почти не вмешивался в обсуждения и только хмурил лицо. Двенадцать авроров ходили несколько раз на разведку, но видимость была очень плохой из-за тумана, и это в зимнее время, что позволяло предположить непосредственную близость дементоров. Остальные оставались в большой палатке и строили планы. Рон считал, что расстановка сил может еще сто раз измениться, и его отец был с ним согласен, хотя и присовокуплял, что рассчитывать на это не стоило. На юге сформировалось уже несколько дюжин авроров, на севере и на западе, вблизи нужной пещеры, местность кишела Пожирателями Смерти и дементорами. Во всяком случае, все поверили Рону и Гермионе в том, что Гарри либо находился в плену у Пожирателей, либо нашел укрытие внутри пещеры, и больше не задавали вопросов.

В шесть часов вечера вернулись авроры и доложили, что пещера полностью окружена, что подтверждало версию о предполагаемом укрытии Гарри, тем более что в лагере противника он обнаружен не был. Стало быть, надежда оставалась. Гермиона, терзаемая мыслью, что Гарри был уже мертв, слегка повеселела. Прошло не более пяти минут, как рядом с палаткой раздался щелчок, оповещающей об акте трансгрессии. Все вздрогнули.

- Не беспокойтесь, - сказал мистер Уизли, - это, должно быть, Минерва Макгоннагал. Я оповестил ее, да и наши защитные заклинания ничего не зафиксировали.

В эту секунду в палатку быстрым шагом вошла крайне взволнованная Макгоннагал.

- Беда, - кратко сообщила она, - никто не пострадал, но нечто крайне ценное было украдено! – и она многозначительно посмотрела на Рона и Гермиону. Те обменялись взглядами.

- Как они только сумели пробраться в Хогвартс, ума не приложу, - вздохнув, продолжила она. – Никто их не заметил.

- Что это было? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Джордж. – Нам Вы можете спокойно сказать!

- Ну, хорошо, - она немного поколебалась, затем окинула всех испытующим взглядом и сказала: - Они украли из тайника Старшую Палочку!

Наступило молчание, потом все заговорили одновременно. Рон и Гермиона шептались отдельно.

- Что думаешь, Рон? Неужели кто-то из них обезоружил Гарри?

- Тогда… дело скверно, я хочу сказать… только представь: непобедимая палочка!

- Рон, я уже устала многократно объяснять тебе и Гарри, что многое зависит от самого волшебника. Если дать эту палочку сквибу, тогда…

- Я понял, Гермиона, не умничай, - грубо перебил ее Рон. – Я вообще-то обеспокоен судьбой Гарри.

- Как и все мы… не будь таким нервозным, пожалуйста.

- Я пытаюсь, - процедил Рон сквозь зубы.

Тогда прогремел первый взрыв, и все умолкли.

- Время пришло, - сказал мистер Уизли, - теперь мы должны действовать в соответствии с планом.

- Пап, а если случится что-то непредвиденное? – спросил Билл.

- Что ж, тогда мы будем действовать, как обычно, - помедлив, ответил мистер Уизли.

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, прочищая глаза. Угольная пыль, которая к тому же оказалась влажной, забила легкие, и он долго кашлял, слушая взрывы и пытаясь вернуться к действительности. Наконец, он сел и огляделся. Влажно и жарко – ничего лучшего просто не могло теперь произойти! Без малейшего колебания он установил, что скала не продержится долго. Затем он перевел взгляд на темную фигуру, лежащую рядом с ним, и с ужасом осознал, что мантия осталась внизу. Это подействовало на него, как удар молнии. Может, все-таки стоило переждать в пещере?

- Профессор Снейп, - он осторожно коснулся зельевара. – Профессор, что теперь делать, они уже близко.

Снейп повернул к нему свое белое, изможденное лицо.

- Все кончено, Поттер, со мной, во всяком случае. Твоя мантия… теперь тебе придется пробиваться открыто.

- Хорошо же! – вскричал Гарри. – Не все потеряно, профессор, все это с Вами произошло из-за меня, и я не могу это так оставить!

- Это уже больше не игрушки, Поттер! – голос Снейпа перешел в злобное шипение. – Ты не сможешь меня нести, а магия тебе потребуется для иных случаев. Включи же, наконец, свой мозг! Кончено!

- Профессор, помните Хогвартс? Вы снова будете там работать, когда мы вернемся, и никто не посмеет назвать Вас преступником или чем-то в этом роде! Я обещаю!

- Оставь это, Поттер, - слабая улыбка в какой-то момент тронула губы Снейпа. – У тебя не больше двух минут, может быть, даже меньше.

- Не имеет значения. Я останусь здесь, если Вы меня не послушаете!

- Снова этот бред! Да послушай _ты_, мальчишка! Если бы я не выдал сам себя, ты сейчас не был в такой опасности! Да, Поттер, они встретили меня на обратном пути, знаешь ли, я, видимо, слишком крупная летучая мышь, - он выдал мучительную гримасу. – Да, я вырвался и снова перевоплотился, но между нами произошел один нелегкий разговор, и я решился на величайшую глупость в своей жизни… Ты можешь понять, Поттер, когда кто-то пытается избавиться о своего прошлого? Можешь? – Снейп с трудом выпрямился, и Гарри, который не мог больше выносить этот потухший взгляд, отвернулся и кивнул.

- Да, профессор.

- Хорошо… тогда…, - Снейп закатал левый рукав, и Гарри почувствовал тошноту: по всему предплечью простиралась страшная рана, которую Гарри с трудом смог идентифицировать. Как будто ее оставил раскаленный утюг или самый настоящий огонь. На ней наверняка было заклятие, поскольку она никак не затягивалась, и из нее то и дело текла кровь.

- Профессор, - одними губами спросил Гарри, - зачем Вы это сделали?

- Ты не видишь?

Гарри вообще не хотел этого больше видеть, он не знал, куда смотреть. И тут его осенило: левое предплечье, место Черной Метки… Гарри поднял голову. Снейп смотрел на него и время от времени закрывал глаза, чтобы не отключиться. Гарри не знал сколько времени прошло так: секунды или минуты.

- Это… все пройдет, сэр, если мы только выберемся! – Гарри чувствовал отчаяние, он отлично помнил случай Дамблдора и крестража, и соответствие сильно его пугало.

- Ничто не помогло, - спокойно возразил Снейп. – Это была чистая случайность, как и почти все в жизни. Ну, что же, я ведь хотел этого. Теперь-то ты понял, что я не могу идти с тобой?

- Нет! – упрямо замотал головой Гарри. Шальное проклятие просвистело в воздухе, ударило в дрожащий, крошащийся потолок, вызвало новый взрыв и стихло. – Я прикрою нас обоих, нужно попытаться.

- Тебе не удастся, Поттер. Даже я не смогу биться со столькими одновременно.

- Вы сама скромность, как и всегда. Да здесь уже дышать нечем! – Гарри решительно поднялся на ноги. – Я остаюсь, уже принял решение. А что касается Вас…, у Вас действительно не хватит сил, чтобы превратиться? Я бы мог Вас пронести под мантией.

- Ну, это уж слишком! – возмутился Снейп. Напрягшись, он попытался встать. – Хорошо, я попробую, но тебе это выйдет боком, Поттер, ты понял?

- Еще как! – самодовольно отозвался Гарри. – Лучше обопритесь на меня, а то точно упадете.

- Ты не радуйся, герой-Поттер, - зло пробормотал Снейп, позволив, однако, Гарри помочь ему. – Держи палочку перед собой, придурок!

- Очень остроумно, профессор, поразительнейший словарный запас, - парировал Гарри, задыхаясь, голод все же давал о себе знать.

Они успешно преодолели несколько поворотов, но врагов не встретили. Это удивило Гарри, однако он не остановился. Снейп делал короткие, резкие шаги и тяжело дышал. Все же он не утратил бдительности, и, когда первые противники их заметили, именно он догадался рвануться в сторону вместе с Гарри, иначе Смертельные Заклятия точно угодили бы в них. Он прислонился к большому камню и освободился от поддержки Гарри.

- Идиот, тут мы не пройдем. Остолбеней!

Гарри уклонился от его лучей, и авроры, для которых они и были предназначены, попадали на землю. Их было трое, а на выходе их поджидали еще пятеро или шестеро.

- Мы почти у цели, сэр, пойдемте! – Гарри покрепче обхватил Снейпа и потянул к выходу.

Первая атака была удачной. Гарри оглушил одного блюстителя порядка и обезоружил еще двоих. Затем Снейп вполголоса произнес какое-то фирменное заклятие, и появился туман, который прикрыл их.

- Блестяще, сэр!

- Это одурачит не всех и не надолго! – раздраженно отозвался Снейп, его бледное лицо было напряжено от боли.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, их моментально окружили. И из-за того же самого тумана Гарри не мог разобрать, сколько было противников и куда следовало идти, несмотря на то что пещеру они уже покинули. Он запаниковал и принялся выстреливать проклятия во всех подряд. Туман быстро рассеялся, и Гарри увидел местность, кишащую волшебниками, которые сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть, авроры зачастую меняли сторону, и Гарри понял, что Ордену все-таки удалось убедить кое-кого из них.

Гарри как раз успешно отразил Оглушающее Заклятие, когда Снейп опустился на землю. Он подал Гарри знак не беспокоиться и продолжал битву уже полулежа, используя все силы. Гарри не почувствовал заклятий, которые угодили в него самого, отчаяние придало ему мужества и сил. Он усиленно старался не замечать дементоров, которые в далеком небе нарезали круги над полем битвы. Заметив пару раз среди сражающихся членов Ордена Феникса, он почувствовал себя еще решительнее. Это просто не могло длиться долго, и он не сдастся до последнего.

Последнее наступило почти сразу же. Палочка, вылетев из его руки, была поймана уже хорошо знакомым ему человеком. Антонин Долохов, в окружении сторонников, приближался к нему. Поток заклятий прекратился, но все палочки были направлены на Гарри и Снейпа. Остальные звуки битвы как будто исчезли. Долохов презрительно оглядел Гарри с головы до ног, насмешливо поклонился Снейпу и сказал, полубезумный от своего триумфа:

- Конец – это истинная свобода, не так ли, Поттер? – остальные рассмеялись. – Теперь тебе никто не поможет.

Гарри узнал Старшую Палочку в руках Долохова и застыл.

- Да, Поттер, она принадлежит мне, и по полному праву. Я побывал в Хогвартсе, следуя твоим указаниям. Очень порадовался тому, что никто не сможет воспрепятствовать мне в захвате власти. Даже Люциус.

- Люциус Малфой? Причем здесь он?

- Пока вы с… мм, профессором прятались в скалах, многое изменилось, знаешь ли. Именно Люциус покончил с Яксли. Тебя это удивляет?

Гарри молчал. Кончено, он был удивлен, но продолжал враждебно смотреть на Долохова и молчать. Какую выгоду мог извлечь Малфой из этого дела? Влияние и власть? Возможно, это того стоило в его положении, бывшие сотоварищи стали бы вновь его уважать. Но Гарри преследовало стойкое подозрение, что речь шла и о мести, Министерству и, быть может, Снейпу.

- Ты заснул, Поттер? – с издевкой спросил Долохов. – Я про тебя не забыл.

- Вот это честь для меня, - огрызнулся Гарри и тут же получил в лицо мощным заклятьем. Падая, он слышал над собой глумливый гогот.

- Что до тебя, Северус, ты снова всем помешал, - Долохов понизил голос, его глаза были полны ненависти. Снейп платил ему той же монетой, незаметно поднимая палочку. – Ты был ничтожеством, всегда пробивался за счет других, а теперь еще и возомнил себя невесть кем. За это следует наказывать… Круцио!

Гарри громко вскрикнул, но заклинание не сработало: Снейп легко отразил его и с яростью прошептал: «Акцио!»

Бузинная Палочка, словно дожидаясь команды, вырвалась из руки ошарашенного Долохова, и Снейп поймал ее. Собрав последние силы, он поднялся на ноги и направил палочку на Пожирателей. Как всегда, Гарри не услышал заклинания, но ослепляющую красную вспышку видела вся долина. Гарри попытался добыть свою палочку, но Снейп отбросил его назад. Сила его заклятий была ошеломляющей, свет залил долину, и скоро поблизости не осталось ни одного Пожирателя Смерти, который был бы в состоянии продолжать борьбу.

А потом свет погас, и Гарри едва успел податься вперед и подхватить бесчувственного профессора. Стараясь не думать о худшем, он огляделся. К ним уже бежали: авроры и члены Ордена. Гарри хотел закричать им, но сумел только прохрипеть что-то невнятное. На всякий случай, он взял в руку старую палочку Снейпа и крепко сжал ее.

Небольшой отряд во главе с Люциусом Малфоем достиг их первым. Малфой велел изготовить себе новую палочку, взамен той, что была уничтожена палочкой Гарри. Он направил ее на Снейпа, и Гарри тут же закрыл его собой.

- Нет, мистер Малфой, остановитесь или я атакую, я теряю не меньше, чем Вы!

Малфой помедлил: он мог бы убрать с дороги и этого заносчивого Поттера, битва была для него так и так окончена (как только была бы установлена его более чем прямая связь с действующими Пожирателями Смерти). Но сознание того, что его сын был обязан Гарри жизнью, помешало ему. Гарри в упор смотрел на него, палочка в его руке дрожала, но он добился того, чтобы Люциус Малфой отвел взгляд.

- Стоять на месте! Вы арестованы!

Снова возникла неразбериха. Гарри приготовился защищаться, но никто на него не нападал.

- Быстрее, Гарри, нам всем сейчас лучше смыться! – внезапно появившийся Рон опустился рядом с ним на колени и протянул ему руку.

- Рон, а как же…

- Да прикроют нас, что ты паришься? Смотри!

Гарри увидел Гермиону и остальных Уизли, которые все, как один, замерли, увидев Снейпа. Рон, однако, быстро сказал:

- Живее, потом разберемся!

Они окружили Гарри и Снейпа, хором произнесли заклинание для групповой трансгрессии, и поле битвы исчезло, как будто кто-то просто переключил телевизионный канал…


	5. Война или мир?

Глава 22. Война или мир?

Настольные лампы отливали золотом, и коричневые тени покрывали всю мебель и занавески в тихой общей гостиной. Гарри дремал, устроившись в уютном кресле. Ему снова снилась Джинни, и, хотя далеко не все еще было позади, кошмары больше не мучили его. Была полночь, но часы на стене долго и упорно показывали половину десятого и слабо поблескивали.

Кричер расположился напротив и с любовью смотрел на Гарри. Как только ему сообщили, что хозяин жив и доставлен в Хогвартс, он едва не сошел с ума от радости и тут же примчался в замок. И теперь он с неподдельной ревностью охранял беспокойный сон Гарри.

— Гарри! — прошептала Гермиона, протиснувшись в дверь. За ней возвышался Рон в самом прекрасном расположении духа, который украдкой старался спрятать за спиной бутылки со сливочным пивом.

— Тихо! — Кричер округлил глаза и погрозил им тоненьким пальцем. — Хозяин Гарри отдыхает!

— Мм, Рон? Гермиона? — Гарри проснулся и огляделся. — Кричер?

— Хозяин Гарри! — Кричер очень низко поклонился. — Кричер хотел им помешать, но они все равно Вас разбудили, Кричер виноват…

— Спасибо, Кричер, я так и так не просил об этом, — возразил Гарри. — Собственно говоря, я не должен был спать… ну, что? — он испытующе посмотрел на друзей.

— А что? — Рон почесал рыжий затылок. — Вот! — он указал на бутылки, а Гермиона расхохоталась.

— Решено? — радостно спросил Гарри.

— Ну, не совсем все и сразу, конечно, — Рон сел за стол и поставил на него бутылки. Но мы теперь с уверенностью можем отпраздновать добровольное увольнение этого… как его… Нозернфилда. А уж то, что заменит его на посту никто иной, как Кингсли, — это вне всякого сомнения.

— Отлично, — Гарри взял себе бутылку и откупорил ее. — Кстати, они там не собираются отпустить Люциуса Малфоя, хотя бы под залог?

— Я думаю, так далеко они не зайдут, дорогой мой. Он себе заработал, как минимум, семь дополнительных лет в Азкабане.

— Вот как? — Гарри устремил взгляд на оконное стекло.

— Это уж точно не твоя вина, Гарри, — быстро заговорила Гермиона. — Ты же не станешь отрицать, что он сбежал из тюрьмы, совершил убийство и возглавил Пожирателей Смерти, чтобы захватить власть. Да еще и переманил многих авроров на свою сторону. Не забывай также, что он в свое время принимал весьма активное участие в делах Волдеморта. Приговор, как ни крути, слишком сильно смягчен.

— Да я понимаю, но я обещал его жене… Ты просто не видела ее, Гермиона. Жаль думать, что они могут не увидеться.

— Могу себе представить, — мягко ответила та. — Но всем ведь не поможешь. Да, сейчас у власти Кингсли, так что теперь будет полегче, но, если новый министр тут же станет нарушать закон, долго он на этой должности не продержится. Кроме того, он не может одним махом изменить мнение всего общества.

Гарри отхлебнул сливочного пива и кивнул.

— Теперь у нас, по крайней мере, появилась надежда сдать экзамены в школу авроров! — засмеялся Рон.

— Рон, даже твое знакомство с министром тебе не поможет, отбор там очень строгий. Я уже все выяснила. Знаете, есть недалеко от Хогвартса высшая школа авроров Фульменгард, и она считается лучшей…

— Ох, Гермиона, у нас же еще экзамены в Хогвартсе! — застонал Рон.

— Результаты которых, кстати, учитываются, — со значением произнесла Гермиона.

Гарри молчал. Слишком много вещей беспокоили его одновременно.

— О, Гарри, чуть не забыл. Папа просил передать тебе это, — Рон протянул ему палочку из остролиста, целую и невредимую.

— Спасибо, Рон! — Гарри почувствовал, как с души свалился камень. Один из камней.

— Ну, ребята, — заключил Рон, — похоже, мы опять что-то нехорошее натворили. Макгоннагал обещает нам хорошую взбучку.

— Ничего смешного, Рональд, — слегка рассердилась Гермиона, — мы можем попасть в очень тугой переплет.

— Еще туже, чем был? — Рон снова рассмеялся. — Вот уж вряд ли.

— Победителей не судят, — сказал Гарри невеселым голосом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила проницательная Гермиона.

Гарри отвернулся.

— Если он… выживет, они не оставят его в покое, я чувствую это.

— Но в Хогвартсе он в относительной безопасности, так ведь? — робко спросила Гермиона.

— Да, может быть, ведь Макгоннагал оказала ему протекцию. Что ты там говорила про правосудие, Гермиона?

— Гарри, по закону он — убийца. И в его деле есть как смягчающие обстоятельства, вроде помощи властям, так и отягчающие, куда относится попытка уклониться от судебного преследования.

— О чем тут вообще можно говорить, Гермиона, о каком правосудии, когда человек умирает? — Гарри посмотрел на нее так, словно она сморозила полнейшую глупость.

— Гарри, ты рассуждаешь все патетичнее, а это плохой признак, — пошутил Рон. — Одного я никак не могу понять: с чего это Снейп стал твоей главной заботой?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Я не могу вам объяснить, что я в нем увидел, почувствовал и понял. Меня как будто ударило. И еще… я никак не могу избавиться от чувства вины.

— Так вот где собака зарыта! — покачал головой Рон. — С чувством вины надо быть осторожным, иначе есть риск превратиться в мать Терезу. Послушай, все эти его трудности тебя не касаются. Ты же сам ранее признавал, что он страдал всю жизнь только потому, что слишком много себе накрутил.

— Нет, меня это касается! — уже с некоторой злобой ответил Гарри. — Рон, тебя там не было, ты не мог это глубоко прочувствовать, но между нами существует связь, и дело не только в моей матери.

— Ну, ничего себе, наша знаменитость становится прямо-таки сверхчувствительной, — съязвил Рон. — А как же моя бедная сестра?

— А причем здесь Джинни? — ощетинился Гарри. — Она идет на поправку, не так ли? Все это не означает, что я больше о ней не думаю, если хочешь знать.

— Перестаньте! — Гермиона зажала уши руками.

— Гермиона, он хочет сказать, что…

— Рон, ты не понял НИЧЕГО! — Гарри вскочил на ноги, расплескав остатки сливочного пива, и быстро вышел из гостиной.

— Честно говоря, Рональд, ты действительно почти ничего не понял, — удрученно сказала Гермиона после минуты неловкого молчания.

— Что я должен понять, хотелось бы знать? — Рон наморщил лоб, растеряв всю уверенность. Из-за угла на него с упреком взирал Кричер.

— Это же очевидно.

— Это для тебя!

— Просто потому, что ты меня никогда не слушаешь. Я же тебе еще на пятом курсе высказала все, что думаю о твоем невероятно узком эмоциональном диапазоне. Так вот, это правда, что мальчики, в общем и целом, думают всегда о чем-то одном и медленно перестраиваются, в отличие от девочек.

— Всегда?

— Довольно часто. Гарри, например, удается это намного лучше, чем тебе. Представь себе, он весь год думал о тяжелом положении, в котором оказалась Джинни, и всегда только об этом, и ничто не могло его отвлечь. Потом он вновь обрел надежду и сделал все возможное, чтобы помочь своей возлюбленной. При этом он не переставал думать о других, столь же серьезных вещах. Я надеюсь, что это уже не секрет для тебя, что он никогда не знал своих родителей, в отличие от нас с тобой. Затем, в течение жизни, у него было несколько наставников, но он потерял их всех. А теперь он открывает в своем бывшем враге совершенно другого человека. Я думаю, это произошло после того, как он увидел его воспоминания, ты же помнишь, как он об этом говорил. И именно этот человек был тесно связан с его матерью. Как ты думаешь, должно было все это пробудить в нем интерес или нет, да еще и после такого совместного приключения?

— Пожалуй, — Рон совсем стушевался и притянул к себе очередную бутыль. — Обязательно перед ним извинюсь… блин, мало пива взял.

— Что-то ты подозрительно быстро стал переключаться! — рассердилась Гермиона. Рон запустил в нее диванной подушкой.

Гарри вошел в больничное крыло и сразу почувствовал себя, как в больнице св. Мунго, где все было так же чисто и опрятно, а на столах горели торшеры. Гарри подошел к кровати Снейпа, но садиться не стал. Он и самому себе не смог бы объяснить, что он здесь искал, он понимал лишь одно: этот человек не должен был умереть, он никогда не простит себе этого. Он припомнил их последний разговор, как он пытался убедить Снейпа в том, во что он сам, вероятно, не так уж сильно верил. Словно привидение, перед ним возникло испуганное лицо мадам Помфри: — «Почему Вы его сразу не доставили в больницу, Поттер?» — «Здесь для него безопаснее, мэм». — «Понимаю… но… я думаю, мне не стоит вводить Вас в заблуждение. Если уж он сам не смог себя исцелить, я вряд ли смогу что-то сделать… сутки… максимум, двое». Затем она осмотрела его самого и вынудила его принять снотворное. Когда Гарри проснулся, был уже день, и Снейп медленно и тяжело дышал на соседней кровати. Он пережил эту ночь. Гарри не хотелось оставаться с ним долго, он ушел, но после ссоры с Роном ему захотелось убедиться, что мастер зелий все еще был жив. Мадам Помфри слышала, как он вошел, но ничего не возразила.

На ночном столике лежала Старшая Палочка. Гарри взял ее в руки, но ничего, кроме сильнейшего отвращения, к ней не испытал. Дары, а не крестражи… он быстро положил палочку назад. Он избавился от воскрешающего камня добровольно, и даже Дамблдор с ним согласился, ведь он и сам умер из-за этого артефакта. А Мантию, которую он так долго берег, он умудрился два раза потерять глупейшим образом. И Старшая Палочка… из-за нее и из-за Гарри теперь умирал человек. И он должен был с этим смириться… Гарри в ярости сжал кулаки: и Дамблдор еще называл настоящим хозяином Даров Смерти? Темнота окутывала его и погружала в уныние, он неподвижно стоял в течение долгих минут. И все же внутри еще теплился крошечный лучик надежды. «Профессор, если Вы выживете, я сделаю все, чтобы Вы смогли жить спокойно!» — горько подумал он, и вдруг услышал тихое пение. Затем оно стало чуть громче, и Гарри узнал его. Это был феникс. Звучала ли эта животворящая, неземная песнь в его голове или раздавалась снаружи? Гарри бросился к окну и с громким щелчком распахнул его. В прохладе ночи пахло весной, и песня все звучала, как скрипка, в ушах Гарри. Мадам Помфри громко выразила недовольство такой наглостью, она вообще не переносила никакого нарушения покоя в ее царстве, из чего Гарри сделал вывод, что песню феникса слышит только он один. Он взглянул на звездное небо и увидел, как рядом с созвездием Кассиопеи вспыхнула и замерцала золотистая звездочка. Песня феникса кончилась…

Гарри встретил следующее холодное утро на стуле в больничном крыле. Он проспал не более трех часов и тут же встрепенулся, услышав за дверью голоса. Это была профессор Макгоннагал и какой-то незнакомый мужчина. Гарри почему-то сразу предположил, что он, должно быть, из Министерства, и проникся к незнакомцу неприязнью, как и к министерским законам, которые очень легко подвергались корректировке. Впрочем, всем поправкам Министерство старалось педантично следовать, если они были в его интересах.

Дверь отворилась, и вошел господин очень импозантного вида. Гарри видел его фотографию в «Ежедневном пророке». В статье о нем говорилось, что он претендовал на пост начальника главного управления, обеспечивающего правопорядок. Гарри стало неспокойно, однако он заставил себя посмотреть волшебнику прямо в глаза. Тот вовсе не стремился к глазному контакту, и он, и Макгоннагал были немало удивлены, застав Гарри в лазарете в такой час, Макгоннагал все же овладела собой быстрее.

— Поттер, что вы здесь делаете? Сейчас восемь часов утра.

— Сижу, — просто ответил Гарри. Каких только глупых вопросов люди не начинают задавать в присутствии министерского чиновника.

— Гарри Поттер, я полагаю? — сказал мужчина густым басом. — Позвольте представиться: меня зовут Ферреус Хольдер.

— Я знаю Вас, — сказал Гарри.

— Поттер, по Вам сразу видно, что Вы не спали целую ночь, идите лучше к себе в спальню, — сказала Макгоннагал.

— Спасибо, мне и тут хорошо, — Гарри начал сердиться. — Позволите мне остаться?

— Что же… почему нет? Мадам Помфри! — взволнованно крикнула Макгоннагал.

— Минерва? Господин Хольдер? — вероятно, она ожидала этого, во всяком случае, ее напряжение было очень заметным.

— Поппи, его состояние не изменилось? — рот Макгоннагал чуть скривился. — Мистер Хольдер очень интересуется этим.

— Нет, — ответила мадам Помфри после небольшого замешательства. — Я бы сказала, он безнадежен.

— Ну, вот видите, господин Хольдер, предварительное заключение остается невозможным, — голос Макгоннагал был чрезвычайно мягок, но в нем явственно слышался холодок. — Поэтому, будьте добры, уберите Ваших дементоров от Хогвартса подальше, они едва не напали на нескольких моих учеников.

— Уважаемая госпожа Директор, — глаза Хольдера сузились, — Вам не следует разговаривать со мной подобным образом. Я представитель закона…

— Какого закона? — вмешался Гарри. — Вы же считаете это абсолютно нормальным: приводить в школу дементоров. Я не думаю, что сильно ошибусь, если предположу, что Вы не согласовали это с директором.

— Что Вы себе позволяете? Должно быть, Вы думаете, что победили? Кингсли Бруствер не поможет Вам, если…

— Мистер Хольдер, успокойтесь, — сказала Макгоннагал. — Поттер очень многое пережил за последние сутки. И все-таки я очень прошу Вас, как можно скорее, отослать дементоров обратно в Азкабан.

Сотрудник Министерства смерил Гарри вызывающим взглядом и вышел. Макгоннагал покачала головой и прошептала Гарри: «Так быстро вещи не меняются, Поттер, как бы сильно Вам этого ни хотелось!» Затем она вышла проводить гостя. Гарри немного походил, чтобы размять ноги, затем снова сел на стул и скрестил руки на груди. Опять он напрасно погорячился. Мог ли он этим навредить Кингсли? Вроде бы нет.

Снейп слегка пошевелился, и Гарри тут же очнулся от своих мыслей. Мадам Помфри была в своем кабинете, чему он был искренне рад.

— Профессор! — позвал Гарри, не будучи даже уверенным в том, что это действительно было улучшение.

— Поттер… ты кошмар всей моей жизни…

— Профессор, — повторил Гарри и больше говорить не мог.

— Что тут такое? — закричала мадам Помфри. — Поттер, быстро отсюда!

— Почему?

— Потому что, раз уж пациент пришел в себя, ему сейчас нельзя разговаривать! — она выпроводила его, бормоча только одно слово — «Чудо».

— Теперь-то что? — осведомился Гарри уже в дверях.

— Миленький, ну откуда же мне знать? Теперь хоть можно будет с ним посоветоваться, раз он очнулся.

Она плотно закрыла за ним дверь, и Гарри направился в Большой Зал. Он чувствовал лишь колоссальное облегчение и непреодолимое желание жить и надеяться. Первым, кого он увидел, был Хагрид, который восседал во главе стола. Неуклюже поднявшись, он подошел к Гарри и долго тряс ему руку.

— Как дела, Гарри?

— Лучше, Хагрид, спасибо, не видел Рона и Гермиону?

— Да вон же они! Неужто ты не заметил?

— Да, уже вижу, — сказал Гарри, так как Гермиона уже стремглав летела ему навстречу.

— Гарри, это правда, что ты поссорился с мистером Хольдером из Министерства?

— Немного, — уклончиво ответил Гарри.

— Не стоило тебе этого делать, Гарри, — озабоченно сказал Хагрид. — Из оставшихся этот самый опасный, верно, Гермиона?

— Думаю, да, — Гермиона выглядела так, словно не могла поверить своим ушам. — Гарри, ты ведь толком не спал! Быстро ешь и марш в постель!

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! — улыбнулся Гарри и, помахав рукой Хагриду, пошел к столу.

Рон бросил на него смущенный взгляд.

— Гарри, я…

— Забудем, Рон. Я и сам что-то до крайности стал вспыльчив, так что прошу прощения.

— Я вас обоих когда-нибудь прибью! — фыркнула Гермиона и повернулась к Гарри. — Ну, что нового?

— Пришел в себя.

— Правда? И?

— Ничего, мадам Помфри меня тут же вышвырнула.

— Правильно, пусть отдохнет от тебя немного, — хихикнула Гермиона.

— Опять ты начинаешь, — проворчал Гарри и потянулся за вилкой.

— Просто знаешь, когда наступает мирное время, многое меняется, — мудро заметил Рон.

Гарри проигнорировал это замечание. На какой-то момент он был готов себе признаться в том, что испытывает к мастеру зелий симпатию, а не только сострадание и старую неприязнь одновременно. Все разом сделалось очень сложным.

Гермиона, казалось, угадала его мысли, она положила руку ему на плечо и легонько сжала его.

Глава 23. То самое письмо.

Весенний ветер резкими порывами бил в лицо и заставлял то и дело выравнивать метлу. Гарри отыскивал глазами снитч и в первый раз за много месяцев был в своей стихии. Маленькие фигурки зрителей и других игроков расплывались где-то внизу, а он летел в прохладном утреннем воздухе, легко и свободно, охваченный спортивным энтузиазмом. Благодаря хорошей балансировке метлы ему удавалось легко преодолевать все воздушные потоки. На трибунах царило большое оживление, хотя это была всего лишь тренировочная игра. Рон и Гермиона размахивали небольшими флажками с эмблемой Гриффиндора, рядом с ними Хагрид выкрикивал что-то своим зычным голосом. Все это длилось не более двадцати секунд, — обычное время, которое Гарри всегда посвящал настоящей охоте, — и золотой снитч уже у него в руке! Он вышел из особо опасного пике и тут же попал в объятия всей команды сразу. После бурных поздравлений он направился в раздевалку, куда вскоре заглянули его друзья.

— Это было классно, Гарри! — восхищался Рон. — Ты на пике формы. В следующий раз я обязательно приму участие, плевать на то, что у них уже есть вратарь! Жаль только, что ты больше не капитан команды.

— Я последний раз играл в квиддич на шестом курсе, — ответил Гарри, смеясь. — Честно говоря, я сам крайне удивлен, что вообще смог что-то показать на поле.

— Рональд, но ведь ты будешь уделять внимание экзаменам, не так ли? — с нажимом осведомилась Гермиона.

— Конечно… э-э, Гермиона, дай нам немного расслабиться, мы ведь это заслужили.

— Не думаю. Что мы действительно заслужили, так это хорошую головомойку от директора!

— Гермиона, что с тобой? — Рон даже рот открыл.

— Я… нервничаю.

— Ну, это-то сразу видно. Не бойся старухи, она же к нам хорошо относится, так?

— О какой такой старухе идет речь, мистер Уизли?

Это была Макгоннагал, незаметно зашедшая в раздевалку. Рон покраснел и забормотал что-то невразумительное. Гермиона, к счастью, быстро сориентировалась:

— Нет-нет, профессор, он совсем не это имел в виду! Кто же в здравом уме назовет Вас старухой? Да Вы каждому из нас дадите сто очков форы!

— Бросьте, мисс Грейнджер, — Макгоннагал почти улыбнулась, но ее голос оставался строгим. — Мы еще обсудим ваше поведение во всех деталях, обещаю, а сейчас, мистер Поттер, мне надо Вам кое-что сообщить.

— Что именно? У меня нет тайн от…

— Разумеется, но раздевалка — это место, куда может зайти каждый, Вы не находите?

— Хорошо, я сначала переоденусь, можно?

— Да, разумеется, я буду ждать Вас в своем кабинете, — с этими словами она ушла.

— Что происходит? — удивился Рон. — Что ты там еще натворил?

— Поставил ее в неловкое положение, — вздохнул Гарри. — Кажется, я уже знаю, о чем пойдет речь… проклятье, у меня было такое хорошее настроение!

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, мы с тобой! — сказала обеспокоенная Гермиона.

— Попытаюсь как-нибудь, — Гарри очень долго переодевался в школьную форму.

Что он должен был говорить? Правду? Хорошо бы Макгоннагал не стала слишком интересоваться деталями. А если нет? Что ж, это явно была не самая неприятная ситуация в его жизни. Распрощавшись с Роном и Гермионой, он направился в бывший кабинет Дамблдора. Пароль был ему известен, — «Мудрость» — и он беспрепятственно прошел мимо каменной горгульи и поднялся по винтовой лестнице. Макгоннагал уже пребывала в легком нетерпении.

— Садитесь, Поттер, — сказала она и указала на хорошо знакомое ему кресло. Это вызвало в нем целую бурю воспоминаний, и он, сев, устремил взгляд в пол.

— Поттер, я думаю, Вы догадываетесь, зачем я Вас позвала?

— Да.

— Хорошо… Что ж, я сделала все так, как Вы просили.

Гарри молчал: он все еще не мог определить ее настрой.

— Поэтому я считаю, что имею право знать все, — продолжила директриса.

— Что — все?

— Почти год назад Вы пытались убедить общественность в том, что Северуса Снейпа нельзя признать виновным в убийстве Альбуса Дамблдора и пособничестве Волдеморту, но поверили Вам очень немногие, таково было тогдашнее настроение. Не скрою, мне все это показалось очень подозрительным, но я решила довериться Вам.

Теперь она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, избежать ее взгляда было уже невозможно.

— Тогда я сказал правду, и я все еще придерживаюсь этой правды.

— Но все рассказать Вы, конечно, не можете, — сказала Макгоннагал с сарказмом.

— Нет, не могу.

— Альбус всегда поступал так же, — она подошла к окну и стала смотреть на Черное озеро. — Поттер, Вы должны понять: ситуация очень серьезная. Если мистер Хольдер принимается за что-то, он доводит это до конца. Моя власть для него ничего не значит, он и Альбуса недолюбливал, всегда… считал его слишком мягким. Я могу его убедить, к примеру, что Северус с самого начала работал на нас. Я могла бы это сделать, хотя у меня и нет доказательств. Но, согласитесь, выглядеть это будет очень подозрительно, так как он сбежал и много месяцев скрывался, да и обнаружен был по чистой случайности, в то время как он должен был бы дать ответ за то, чему многие были свидетелями. Я имею в виду то, что на протяжении года творилось в школе.

Гарри кивнул.

— Вообще-то он не хотел, чтобы его нашли, — тихо сказал он, — но Пожиратели… я не знал, что они могут контролировать и мою магию и что они тоже искали его.

— Зачем он был им нужен?

— Он был правой рукой Волдеморта, почти все они ему завидовали, а потом он их, так сказать, предал. И неважно, что он и не был на их стороне… теперь уже все равно.

— Да, наверное,… Гарри, — она так редко называла его по имени, что он уставился на нее от неожиданности. Она улыбнулась: — Наверное, я сошла с ума, но я тебе верю. Скажи, … ведь это правда, насчет него и Альбуса? Была между ними договоренность?

— Да, я ведь уже давно об этом рассказал.

— Но весьма расплывчато. Понимаю, что ты осторожничал, стараясь сказать только то, что считал нужным, и все же… мне было сложно в это поверить.

— А мне нет. Все очень запутано, и в то же время просто, когда два человека хорошо понимают друг друга.

— Да, да, ты прав, — она снова задумчиво посмотрела в окно. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, Гарри, но я ничего не могу обещать.

— Я понимаю.

— Правда? Тогда я прошу тебя и твоих друзей больше обращать внимания на школьные правила, иначе я буду уже не в состоянии помочь вам в следующий раз.

— Да, спасибо, — Гарри облегченно вздохнул и улыбнулся ей. — Я могу идти? — внезапно он ощутил прямо-таки волчий голод.

— Ну, конечно, — Макгоннагал меланхолично вглядывалась в далекие горные вершины.

Гарри вихрем помчался в Большой Зал, чем заслужил ворчливое замечание Филча, но не обратил на смотрителя никакого внимания. Рон и Гермиона, заметив его, просияли.

— Представляю себе это с трудом! — горячился Рон, уплетая за обе щеки жареную картошку. — Интересовалась, почему ты все расплывчато рассказал? И это после всех приключений? Нет, я понимаю, не все должно было быть упомянуто, но насчет остального… что она там себе думает?

— Рон, перестань! — взмолилась Гермиона. — Ты портишь нам с Гарри аппетит.

— А у вас с ним что — общий аппетит? — фыркнул Рон и понизил голос. — У нас в любом случае в запасе еще сливочное пиво.

— Откуда оно у тебя?

— Э-э, Гарри, ты только не обижайся за это. Я попросил Кричера, и он…

— Рон, это же настоящая эксплуатация! — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Если он бездельничает, это приводит его в настоящее уныние, разве нет? — пожал плечами Рон. — И ведь это же гениальная мысль. К тому же, я не прошу его об этом часто.

Гермиона с упреком покачала головой. Гарри посмотрел на них обоих и ощутил странную тоску. В этот же миг он услышал шелест крыльев: в Зал влетели почтовые совы, что тотчас же напомнило ему о Букле. Он очень удивился, когда большая рыжая сова кинула ему сверху конверт. Он несколько минут без малейшего восприятия того, что делает, держал его в руке, затем увидел имя отправителя, и его сердце пропустило несколько ударов.

— От Джинни, — прошептал он почти неслышно.

— ЧТО? — Рон дернулся вперед и выхватил у него конверт. — И правда… прочти!

— Да, правильно, — Гарри трясущимися руками разорвал конверт и вытащил оттуда маленький лист бумаги. — Слушай, она никогда не писала мне писем. Это ее почерк?

— Буквы немного кривые, почерк кажется несколько неуверенным, но… да, ее…, — Гарри и Рон уставились друг на друга.

— Чего вы ждете? Читайте! — потребовала Гермиона, сгорая от нетерпения.

Джинни написала всего несколько строк, но Гарри читал ее письмо больше, чем полчаса. Она коротко рассказывала о том, что она еще долго не сможет вставать, что еще предстоит много медосмотров, но она не может сама себе поверить, что она смогла написать ему вообще хоть что-то и что будет в будущем писать еще. «Пальцы гнутся еще не очень хорошо, и мне трудно писать, но я надеюсь, ты разберешь мои каракули. Напиши мне скорей, как у тебя дела, ко мне сейчас никого не пускают. Буду ждать ответа. Твоя Джинни».

Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд от письма и нерешительно улыбнулся.

— Почему ее нельзя навещать? — спросил Рон. — Это ведь не инфекционная болезнь.

— Они и сами там не знают, — спокойно ответила Гермиона. — На твоем месте, Гарри, я бы написала ответ, как можно скорее. Для нее это сейчас очень важно.

— Да, конечно, — Гарри написал ответ тут же, в Большом Зале, а рыжая сова внимательно смотрела на него своим пронзительным взглядом. До него только теперь дошло, что она все это время сидела рядом и ждала. После того как она улетела, Гарри начал аккуратно собирать особенно вкусную еду со стола на поднос.

— Будь осторожен, — ухмыльнулся Рон, наблюдая за ним.

— Да уж, постараюсь, — не сдержал ухмылки и Гарри и теперь уже решительно зашагал в больничное крыло.

Холодное солнце заглядывало во все окна и оставляло свой любопытный след в виде отблеска на серых стенах. Гарри услышал снаружи щебетанье какой-то птицы и подумал о песне феникса. Слышал ли он ее на самом деле? Снейп читал на кровати газету, уже в полусидящем положении, и сверлил ее таким взглядом, что оставалось только удивляться, как это газета еще не рассыпалась в прах. Гарри осмотрел газету украдкой и установил, что это был «Ежедневный пророк».

Он откашлялся. Снейп перевернул страницу и тоже откашлялся. Вероятно, так он давал понять, что Гарри тут, как минимум, был непрошеным гостем. Гарри уже в некотором замешательстве посмотрел на поднос, который он держал в руках. Приняв неожиданное решение, он подошел к ночному столику и поставил на него поднос, затем развернулся и пошел обратно к двери. Снейп покосился на него одним глазом и взял булочку. Гарри остановился у двери, чувствуя, как хорошее настроение бесследно исчезает. А на что он, собственно, надеялся? Не так уж много он себе и воображал изначально. Покачав головой, он взялся за дверную ручку.

— К чему такая забота, Поттер? — неожиданно сказал Снейп. — Мне очень нравятся свежие булочки, это верно, но я вполне могу без них обойтись.

— Извините, пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри таким официальным тоном, что Снейп не выдержал и удивленно на него посмотрел. — Этого больше не повторится, можете мне поверить.

— Лучший подарок для меня, — Снейп снова углубился в чтение.

— Да, еще кое-что, — сказал Гарри, с трудом подавляя горечь в голосе, — я только хотел сказать, что я Вам очень благодарен… за все.

Снейп очень медленно поднял на него взгляд. Гарри очень хотелось уйти, но он не мог пошевелиться.

— Ну, надо же, Поттер, до чего мы дошли! Твой отец ни за что бы не простил тебе этого.

— А моя мать поняла бы меня, не так ли? — Гарри подошел ближе и посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза. Мгновение боли — и снова пугающая холодность черных, как антрацит, глаз.

Снейп не отвечал. По неизвестной ему самому причине Гарри стало страшно. Но он все-таки взял себя в руки и сказал:

— Я не понимаю Вас, сэр, и это все.

Снейп молчал. Гарри понимал, что тот хочет, чтобы он ушел, но не был уверен.

— Профессор…

— Довольно, Поттер. Ты пытаешься влезть мне в душу, но ничего не добиваешься этим… или почти ничего. Что ты там ищешь?

— Человеческую надежду.

— Вот как? Ты все еще ничего не понял?

— Нет, кое-что я понял, но мне от этого не легче. Я думал… короче, неважно, что я думал, — Гарри снова направился к двери и с силой открыл ее.

— Поттер.

— Профессор?

— Зачем тебе все это нужно?

— Не знаю. Странный вопрос, профессор.

— Он в любом случае не настолько странный, каким мог бы оказаться правильный ответ на него, — Снейп откинулся на подушку и отбросил газету в сторону, при этом стиснув зубы: рука все еще сильно болела. — Поттер, у тебя теперь есть все. Я о таком уже давно не помышляю. Зачем я тебе нужен?

— Сэр, Вы лучше лежите спокойно, я больше Вас не потревожу, — не ответив на вопрос, Гарри проскользнул за дверь и быстрым шагом пошел в башню Гриффиндора.

Кричер уже приготовил для него чашку дымящегося какао. Он одним глотком осушил ее, сел в кресло и начал смотреть в окно. Снаружи шел дождь. Он вынул из кармана письмо Джинни и перечитал его. Она поправляется! Они скоро будут вместе! Все так просто… просто? Нет, все это было весьма непросто и становилось все сложнее. Впрочем, мысль о Джинни облегчала положение, и вскоре Гарри уже всерьез захотелось или почитать что-нибудь, или пойти погулять. Выбрав второе в своем понимании, он взял свою метлу и покинул гостиную (сначала он хотел упростить задачу, вылетев прямо из окна, но затем отказался от этой авантюры). Облака медленно тянулись по небу и сочились холодными каплями последнего зимнего дождя, встречая весну. Гарри облетел три раза Хогвартс и основательно замерз. Прогулка в воздухе в этот раз сложилась неудачно, и Гарри, приземлившись, пошел назад в замок, надеясь на то, что Рон припас что-нибудь согревающее.

Его предположение оказалось верным. Рон поприветствовал его с привычной бутылкой сливочного пива и доверительно прошептал:

— Старуха чуть нас не застукала.

— Сколько? — коротко осведомился Гарри. — Я задубел.

— Да что ты говоришь? — сердито сказала Гермиона. — Я тебя наблюдала в небе на метле. Да еще и в такую погоду. И что ты хотел?

— Только пива!

— Хм, — поджала губы Гермиона.

— Чего ты так злишься?

— Рональд опять стащил что-то из Хогсмида.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — вознегодовал Рон. — Я же был у Аба! Представь себе, Гарри, он не захотел оставаться в госпитале, теперь поправляет свое здоровье дома. В трактире. Чудный старикан! Он даже дал мне немного коньяка, — Рона слегка шатнуло. — Он у меня тоже с собой.

— Великолепно! — ответил Гарри. — Гермиона, будь проще, сегодня нам есть что праздновать.

— Два будущих алкаша! — Гермиона демонстративно встала и ушла в спальню для девочек.

— А она права, да? — засмеялся Рон. — Ну, за выздоровление нашей Джинни!

— Да, Рон!

— За нашу победу над плохими парнями!

— Согласен!

— И за то, что никто не видит нас за этим преступлением!

— Кроме Кричера, который нас не выдаст. Твое здоровье, Рон!

— Твое здоровье, Гарри!

Они выпили. Гарри стало тепло, а после второго стакана у него уже слегка закружилась голова. Сказав самому себе, что хватит, он предложил Рону сыграть в шахматы. Подвыпивший Рон согласился, но коньяк в итоге подействовал на него не очень-то благотворно, его быстро развезло, и Гарри выиграл у него целых три партии подряд. После этого он совсем повеселел и налил себе еще сливочного пива. А потом пришла Гермиона… Нет смысла описывать дальнейшее, одним словом, маленький частный банкет быстро подошел к концу. В отличие от Рона, Гарри не стал с ней спорить и спокойно отправился спать. А Рон и его неуравновешенная девушка скандалили до тех пор, пока Рон не протрезвел, что его ужасно огорчило. Спрятав пустые бутылки, он присоединился к Гарри.

Гарри лежал в кровати и смотрел в потолок. Сна как ни бывало. «Величайшая несправедливость», — подумал он и перевернулся на другой бок. Ночь была тихой. Гарри думал о Джинни, потом о Снейпе и, в конце концов, заснул.

Глава 24. Другим прощай часто, себе – никогда.

— Если сконцентрироваться, можно легко расположить эти составные части в правильной последовательности. Смотри, Рон, это же просто, если быть внимательным: изумрудный порошок смешивается с вересковой настойкой…

— Гермиона, я НЕ МОГУ сконцентрироваться, понимаешь ты это?

— Ну, естественно, если играть по ночам в шахматы и пить согревающие напитки вроде пива.

Гарри устало посмотрел на обоих. Вчера они пили скорее другое, чем пиво, но вот с шахматами… Суммировав свои прошлые поражения, Гарри захотелось отыграть у Рона еще три партии утром. Разумеется, он проиграл еще пять, поскольку Рон был трезв, как стеклышко, и раздосадован.

Так пришел март. Весна со всех сторон устремилась на Хогвартс, деревья уже готовились к будущему теплу, наслаждаясь обманчивым дневным светом, обладавшим своеобразным светло-желтым оттенком. Два дня назад Гарри получил последнее письмо от Джинни, в котором она сообщала, что у нее все в порядке, но нужно было еще какое-то время ежедневно принимать медикаменты. Целители уверяли, что выпишут ее из госпиталя уже к концу месяца. «Меня уже можно посещать, но я прошу тебя, Гарри, тебе нужно готовиться к экзаменам, а не рассиживаться тут у меня. Потом я и так и так навещу старый добрый Хогсмид, и там мы сможем увидеться. Всего тебе наилучшего. Передай от меня привет Рону и Гермионе. Твоя Джинни». Гарри все равно планировал пойти в госпиталь на выходных, потому что он уже настолько тосковал, что, как и Рон, ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, что, естественно, совершенно не радовало Гермиону. Она прилагала большие усилия к тому, чтобы побудить молодых людей к учебе, экзамены неожиданно оказались крайне сложными. Особенно по зельеварению. На прошлом занятии Гарри ухитрился случайно отравить профессора Слагхорна; отравление, к счастью, оказалось неопасным, Гарри просто перепутал пару ингредиентов в пропорциональном соотношении, тем не менее, профессору пришлось провести несколько дней в больничном крыле.

— Ты, скорее, сделал доброе дело, — шутил Рон. — Такая радость для Снейпа: послушать историю про то, как опозорился знаменитый Гарри Поттер.

На это Гарри лишь мрачно кивал, думая о том, что самого Снейпа должны были выписать со дня на день. Мадам Помфри каждый день принимала валерьянку, так как ее пациент становился все невыносимее. Он знал все лучше нее и настаивал на том, чтобы заниматься своими зельями прямо в больничном крыле. Мадам Помфри, конечно же, громко протестовала против этого, и они все время спорили. Ну, что ж, теперь Снейп хоть обрадуется тому, что Поттер опять что-то сделал не так. Подобные мысли, однако, совершенно не радовали Гарри. И он жил лишь надеждой, что скоро он увидит Джинни.

Как-то раз он уже не стал даже пытаться что-то делать. Просмотрев свой лист с заданиями, он просто отложил его в сторону. Кто, интересно, додумался составлять для всех школьников разные задания?

— Гермиона, помоги, — убито простонал он.

— Дай мне свой лист, — потребовала она. — Ну, вот, твой гораздо сложнее. Наверное, Снейп надоумил Слагхорна.

— Да брось ты, Гермиона, — недовольно сказал Рон. — Слагхорн бы не согласился.

— Ты думаешь, Снейп не смог бы его убедить?

— Я недавно слышал, что они не особенно ладят, — осторожно сказал Гарри.

— Странно, — протянула Гермиона. — Гарри, я могу тебе сейчас все самым подробнейшим образом объяснить, но если ты не сделаешь это на экзамене…

— Ты же помогаешь Рону.

— Максимум, что я смогу сделать, дать ему списать половину. Но ты выглядишь еще неубедительнее его, уж извини меня.

— Тогда мне пора на свежий воздух.

— Ну, иди. Только не летай на метле, а то еще упадешь в обморок.

— Что тебе только приходит в голову, Гермиона? Я сегодня хорошо поел, понятно?

— Как хочешь. Ты пренебрегаешь всеми моими советами! И каждый день что-то празднуешь там с Роном!

— Ах, вот оно что, — Гарри равнодушно зевнул и поднялся. — Удачи вам.

— Несправедливость, — пробормотал Рон под пристальным взглядом Гермионы.

Гарри скомкал лист со злополучным заданием и сунул его в карман. У него не раз уже мелькала мысль попросить Слагхорна о дополнительных уроках, пока еще не стало слишком поздно. Хотя, по сути, это был настоящий позор! При этом его мать так хорошо разбиралась в зельях. ЖАБА неумолимо приближалась, а об экзаменах в школу авроров он даже и думать не хотел. Солнце светило ему в глаза, и школьный двор, залитый светом, выглядел дружелюбным и успокаивающим.

— Поттер!

Гарри удивленно обернулся: вот уж кого он никак не ожидал сейчас встретить. Он в нерешительности остановился, а Северус Снейп, хромая, подошел к нему. Его худое лицо все еще было крайне бледным и выражало высшую степень раздраженности.

— Я внушаю Вам столь большой страх, Поттер, что мне приходится самому к Вам подходить?

— Нет, сэр, — Гарри вновь обрел дар речи. — Вы же должны быть в больничном крыле.

— И тебя, разумеется, огорчает, что это не так? — с сарказмом осведомился Снейп.

— Нет, но…, — Гарри старался говорить как можно непринужденнее, — Вам было бы лучше…

— Я сам решу, что для меня лучше, ясно? А именно: возможность заняться каким-нибудь делом! И теперь мне нужно Вам кое-что сообщить, Поттер: с завтрашнего дня я — Ваш новый учитель по защите от темных искусств. Да-да, Вы не ослышались, первое занятие состоится не в пятницу, а завтра.

В течение нескольких секунд Снейп прямо-таки наслаждался реакцией Гарри.

— Но, сэр, завтра у нас два урока зельеварения подряд, а после обеда нам необходимо заняться проектной работой по трансфигурации.

— Профессор Макгоннагал любезно сообщила мне, что вы сдаете работу уже в четверг. Следовательно, вы должны были ее уже почти закончить, не так ли? Не делать же такую серьезную работу за два дня.

— Но…, — Гарри смотрел на профессора со всей яростью, на какую только был способен. «Началось!» — с отчаянием подумал он. И ведь наверняка будет огромное задание на пятницу! А ведь он собирался, как следует, подготовиться к одинарному уроку зельеварения.

— Я уже ознакомился с вашим учебным планом. Как я и подозревал, с вами совершенно бесполезно пытаться одолеть какие-либо вершины познания, — Снейп довольно ухмыльнулся. — По-вашему, Поттер, можно на таком уровне стать аврором?

— Профессор, а кем Вы хотели стать, когда были маленьким? — резко спросил Гарри. Снейп даже растерялся.

— Музыкантом, а что?

— И что же эта была за сволочь, которая не взяла Вас в музыканты? Мы бы хоть теперь не мучились! — Гарри было уже все равно. Он, кажется, уже не испытывал никакой приязни по отношению к профессору. Он убежал так быстро, как только смог.

В гостиной Рон смеялся до колик, выслушав эту историю. Но Гермиона округлила глаза и вскричала:

— Гарри, что ты наделал? Как же теперь с экзаменами?

— Гермиона, он над нами просто издевается!

— И что тут необычного? — рассердилась та. — Не мог потерпеть три месяца! Я тебя, конечно, понимаю, но это было совершенно не разумно.

— Что ты понимаешь? — с подозрением спросил Гарри.

— Ну, что ты все еще дуешься на Снейпа.

— Глупости!

— Вот уж не думаю, Гарри, но лучше забудь об этом. Завтра у тебя появятся новые причины для этого, как и у нас всех. К тому же, в чем-то я с ним согласна, наша программа очень узка, и если мы хотим сдать экзамены в высшую школу…

— Гермиона! — в один голос воскликнули Гарри с Роном.

— Да, да, я знаю, я всегда права. А сейчас я снова собираюсь в библиотеку, необходимо освежить знания по защите в срочном порядке. Не хотите составить мне компанию?

Весь класс собрался у кабинета. Гарри подождал, пока все войдут, потом еще несколько минут переминался с ноги на ногу и, наконец, осторожно вошел сам. Снейп уже что-то молниеносно строчил на доске, он даже не обернулся. Гермиона и Рон активно махали Гарри руками, указывая на третью парту, за которой сидели. «Хорошо, что парта не первая», — подумал Гарри и занял свое место практически бесшумно.

— Минус пять очков Гриффиндору, — скучающим тоном сообщил Снейп, все еще не оборачиваясь.

— Ну, и пусть, — прошептал Рон. — Я-то уж думал, начнется атомная война.

— Да! — неопределенно отозвался Гарри.

Весь урок он просидел как на иголках, каждую минуту боясь, что его спросят. Снейп, однако, ограничился пятью баллами. Он вообще делал вид, что Гарри в классе нет. Того это сначала устраивало, но под конец урока произошло следующее: был задан вопрос. И Гермиона начала судорожно искать в учебнике ответ, в то время как Гарри читал об этом накануне. Он автоматически поднял руку, потом до него дошло, но руку он все же не опустил. Снейп не удостоил его взглядом, и всем пришлось ждать, пока Гермиона управится. Гарри уставился в парту: он, конечно, сказал грубость, ну и что из этого? Извиниться перед профессором? Да ни за какие коврижки! Он даже не мог толком понять, почему ему так сильно не хочется этого делать…

Как только этот мучительный урок кончился, Гарри вскочил со стула и принялся с неимоверной быстротой запихивать в сумку вещи. Однако его друзья закончили последнее задание быстрее и поэтому покинули класс первыми, думая, видимо, что он догонит. Один учебник никак не хотел влезать в сумку, Гарри надавил на него, и сумка порвалась.

— Что за спешка, Поттер? — с иронией спросил Снейп. — Я уж как-нибудь попытаюсь себя сдержать, не волнуйся. Кстати, как там продвигается твое зельеварение?

Гарри покраснел и продолжил молчаливую борьбу с учебником.

— Стало быть, провалился? — проницательно осведомился Снейп.

— Если Вам это доставит особенное удовольствие, да! — огрызнулся Гарри и тут же обругал сам себя.

— И все же Вы чувствуете за собой вину, Поттер. Или, может, это просто стыд?

— Прекратите! — вскинулся Гарри. — Вы же все обо всем знаете, и в этом Ваша главная проблема! Что касается меня, для меня все и сложнее, и проще одновременно. Я сожалею о том, что сказал вчера, но я уже устал терпеть ваши издевки! Я хотел бы просто пожить спокойно, если Вы ничего не имеете против!

— Вот, значит, как, Поттер? — глаза Снейпа опасно блеснули. — Вам захотелось ПОКОЯ? А кто пришел ко мне, разрушил МОЙ покой и просил меня о помощи? Поттер, скажи, ты планируешь жаловаться всю жизнь или ты, наконец, повзрослеешь?

— Это следовало ожидать, профессор! — ответил Гарри теперь уже язвительно. — Хотите стать моим воспитателем? Вот это сенсация, особенно для прессы.

— Я? — Снейп окинул его презрительным взглядом. — У меня как раз сложилось впечатление, что ТЫ этого хочешь!

— Что? — Гарри был совсем сбит с толку. Он никогда бы не признался себе, что он не исключал такой возможности. Не в прямом смысле, но все же… однако, Снейп тут же уловил это минутное колебание.

— Я думаю, Поттер, мы никогда не поймем друг друга. Твои душевные порывы просто вредны для меня. Оставь ТЫ меня в покое! Иначе я применю что-нибудь поэффективнее Выбрасывающего Заклинания! — он вынул Старшую Палочку, с конца которой слетело несколько искр.

Гарри задержал взгляд на палочке, затем круто повернулся спиной к Снейпу, перебросил сумку через плечо, придерживая дно, и вышел из класса. Снейп не сказал больше ни слова.

Домашнее задание было прямо-таки непомерным. Поскольку Слагхорн вновь оказался разочарованным работой Гарри, последнему пришлось теперь готовиться к зельям, трансфигурации и защите от темных искусств за один вечер. Снейп, помимо четырех огромных параграфов, задал практикум по шести сложным заклинаниям, в числе которых было изготовление говорящего Патронуса. Гарри знал, что у Гермионы это уже получалось, но она помогала с домашними заданиями Рону, и, хотя оба сочувствовали Гарри из-за зельеварения, Гарри это не особенно утешало. Он раскрыл свои учебники, зубрил до трех часов ночи и пришел наутро к завтраку совершенно разбитым.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с испугом.

— Гарри…

— Что? — Гарри попытался взять ложку и чуть не промахнулся. — Макгоннагал меня убьет.

— Ничего не сделал? Совсем? — Гермиона прикрыла рот рукой.

— Нет, почему, просто наткнулся на одно странное понятие, потом так и пошло дальше, потом я запутался … к сожалению.

— Но ты ведь был расстроен! Так дальше не пойдет! Ты же так провалишься по всем предметам! О, Боже, что же нам делать? Макгоннагал…

Гарри не нужно было объяснять, что он не был вундеркиндом. Неужели все учителя всерьез полагали, что, если они дадут ему самые сложные задания, он все экзамены сдаст блестяще? Да, воистину мать-природа отдохнула на детях по полной программе!

Макгоннагал была настроена в этот день довольно миролюбиво, но она не была в восторге, когда узнала о его неудаче. Она поставила ему нуль, но не стала заносить его в классный журнал, сказала, что дает ему еще один шанс до следующего урока. Гарри с облегчением поблагодарил ее и даже на уроке истории магии немного внимал учителю, стараясь не думать о завтрашнем утре. Еще больше разочарованное лицо Слагхорна преследовало его воображение. Стало быть, и выходные у него теперь были перегружены, и все то время, что он должен был провести с Джинни, должно было быть сокращено. И все из-за Снейпа! Нет, он прямо какой-то настоящий вредитель! «В следующий раз я ошибусь в каком-нибудь более опасном яде. Причем, намеренно!» — мстительно думал Гарри.

— Тогда поговори с ним еще раз! — заявил Рон за обедом. — Может, он уступит. Хоть раз в жизни?

— Не думаю, — грустно ответил Гарри. — Рон, что мне делать? Некоторые заклинания мне просто не даются!

— Мне тоже, дорогой мой! Гермиона, однако, и так уже делает двойную работу. Пожалуй, можешь попросить ее помочь тебе с Патронусом, но вот все остальное… и зачем мы только во все это ввязались?

— Да я уже и сам не знаю. Кажется, я сегодня торможу. Может, я всегда был тормозом? И Снейп еще туда же.

— Знаешь, я сегодня его вообще не видел, с утра и вот теперь… К тому же я слышал краем уха разговор двух третьекурсников: они удивлялись, почему у них сегодня не было занятий. Ну, и радовались, конечно же.

— Может, он болен?

— Больше, чем обычно?

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — Гарри невольно улыбнулся, но охота шутить у него быстро пропала, как только он вспомнил о страшном проклятии, находящемся в Черной Метке. Коварный дар Волдеморта, как и все, что имеет в нем свое начало. Гарри вновь заметил, что начинает волноваться, и одернул себя.

Снейп не появился и вечером. Рон предположил, что он, возможно, находился в замке, но не мог понять, почему никто ничего не сказал ученикам. Могли бы хоть сообщить, что профессор себя плохо чувствует или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Гермиону все это совершенно не беспокоило: она усердно отрабатывала новые заклинания. Гарри тоже смог уладить проблему Патронуса и даже подготовил кое-что для Слагхорна. В двенадцать он практически рухнул на постель, и Кричеру пришлось выключать за него лампу.

Когда Гарри проснулся, он тут же понял, что опоздал на урок. Одевшись по-армейски, за сорок секунд, он помчался на урок. В классе было тихо, только перья скрипели по пергаменту. К несчастью, это была контрольная работа.

— Опоздание на контрольную работу… ну что ж, десяти баллов хватит.

Придя в ярость, Гарри рванул к своему месту рядом с Роном. Он, не спеша, вынул пергамент, перо и начал писать, отвечая на вопросы, написанные на доске. Через несколько минут Рон передал ему записку. «Гарри, прости, что так вышло. Я ставил для тебя будильник. Думал, тебе стоит выспаться… Думал, что возьму тебе что-нибудь поесть… Что, будильник не звонил?» Гарри мрачно черкнул в ответ: «Может, и звонил». Рон покачал своей рыжей шевелюрой, его уши при этом густо покраснели.

На этот раз Гарри повезло. Тест был выполнимым, но практическая часть полностью его выпотрошила. Наконец, он получил «Удовлетворительно» и хотел уже уходить вместе с остальными, но Снейп его задержал. Гарри заметил, что он, вероятно, успел где-то побывать, причем это явно нельзя было считать веселым приключением. Снейп с раздражением взглянул на него, потом бросил ему что-то легкое, скользящее. Гарри уставился на это и узнал свою мантию. Он перевел взгляд на учителя: тот сел за стол и начал проверять тесты. Гарри безмолвно простоял минуты две, потом выдавил из себя хриплое «Спасибо». Снейп коротко кивнул и протянул ему его работу. Гарри проглядел ее: снова тройка. Внезапно он улыбнулся. Снейп пристально на него посмотрел, покачал головой и раскрыл журнал.


	6. То самое письмо

Глава 25. Финишная прямая.

Новый день пришел неожиданно: Гарри всю ночь провел над учебником по зельеварению. Он потер усталые глаза и вспомнил, что сегодня он хотел пойти к Джинни. Он быстро встал и подбежал к окну: утро было ясным и солнечным, и Гарри ощущал всем существом это великолепие и погружался в этот новый день, в ЕГО день. И ничто ему не могло помешать в этот день чувствовать себя счастливым.

Взяв из запасов немного денег, он пошел в Хогсмид и купил большой букет полевых цветов. Продавщица, явно узнавшая его, дружески улыбнулась и не хотела принимать денег. Гарри, конечно, был приятно удивлен, но настоял на том, что букет должен был быть оплачен. Потом он трансгрессировал в несколько этапов в Лондон и побежал, как будто мог опоздать, в госпиталь св. Мунго, который был уже переполнен, так как по субботам всегда было много посетителей. Гарри пришлось даже стоять в очереди, чтобы достичь лифта, затем волнение улеглось, но возникло другое, уже иного характера. Но его Гарри всегда принимал как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Когда же он увидел дверь палаты Джинни, он даже ощутил некоторую робость. Некоторое время он пытался вновь собраться с духом. Мимо проходили целители и таращились на него. Он, в самом деле, выглядел странно, стоя перед дверью с букетом цветов и не решаясь войти. «Ну, это уже становится смешным!» — подумал Гарри, злясь на это странное чувство. Покрепче взявшись за букет, он вошел в палату.

Все там было несколько светлее и веселее, чем когда он там был в последний раз, хотя, возможно, ему это только показалось. Простыня была все еще ослепительно белая и чистая, но почему-то его это теперь больше не пугало. По крайней мере, больше здесь было этого отвратительного аппарата для искусственного питания. Джинни спала. Ее лицо слегка округлилось, ожило, щеки стали румяными. Гарри не хотелось нарушать ее сон. Он выкинул засохшие цветы из вазы на ночном столике, наполнил ее свежей водой и поставил туда свежий, чудесно пахнущий букет. Джинни пошевелилась во сне и улыбнулась чему-то. Гарри с особой осторожностью сел опять на стул, стараясь не разбудить ее. Его домашнее задание на понедельник было уже сделано, так что он мог теперь провести здесь хоть целый день. Конечно, его могли и выгнать, но он почему-то чувствовал, что в этот раз сумеет договориться с бдительными целителями.

Время, которое он провел, глядя на Джинни, показалось ему очень коротким. В половине двенадцатого она наморщила лоб и проснулась. Гарри не мог выговорить ни слова, он только смотрел в эти большие, дорогие ему глаза и не мог поверить в такое чудо. Джинни посмотрела на него вначале удивленно, потом обрадовано, а потом она засмеялась тем самым счастливым смехом, который ему так часто приходилось слышать два года назад. Потом она стала смеяться реже…

— Гарри, ты смотришь на меня так, словно я — привидение!

— Прости меня.

— Что ты сказал? О чем ты? Я ведь шучу.

— Я знаю. Но я бы не стал об этом писать в письме. Теперь я прошу о прощении.

— Что ты говоришь? — она была страшно удивлена. — Все было правильно, если ты еще до сих пор этого не понял. Забудь об этом. Я уже все забыла, я просто хочу быть счастливой, а ты — разве нет?

— Хочу. Джинни, — он взял ее руки в свои, — я очень этого хочу. Но, когда я думаю обо всех этих потерях, которые случились из-за меня…

— Гарри, я не могу этого понять. И мало кто может, мне кажется… Не думай, что я тут все время развлекалась, я думала о многом, вспоминала о разных трудных вещах… мне часто бывало грустно, но только не после сна. Сначала мне снились очень мрачные сны, но потом они становились все светлее и светлее. Я стала видеть во сне тебя, и, когда я видела, что у тебя все хорошо, я просыпалась в хорошем настроении. И твои письма подтверждали это. А теперь я вижу тебя наяву и я больше ни о чем другом не хочу думать, Гарри! Это такое счастье! Тебе это важно?

— Да, — ответил Гарри и погладил ее по волосам. — Я идиот, Джинни, я не заслуживаю этого: быть таким счастливым, с тобой. И я все время боюсь, что что-то может пойти не так.

— Ты боишься счастья. Это понятно. Но тогда тебе придется научиться быть счастливым: я не потерплю меланхолии! — она снова весело рассмеялась, и Гарри показалось, что перед ним смеющееся весеннее солнце.

— Хорошо, тогда я буду таким счастливым, как ты хочешь, — он притянул ее ближе.

— А что ты хочешь? — спросила она.

— Теперь уже ничего, — ответил он и коснулся губами ее губ.

Через полчаса пришли два каких-то профессора и целители, и Гарри сразу почувствовал себя неловко, хотя они просто стояли и спокойно обсуждали состояние Джинни.

— Сейчас начнется обследование, — недовольно сказала Джинни. — Ты иди. У тебя много дел.

— Я бы лучше…

— Нет, нет и нет, — Джинни была непреклонна. — Я и так тебя слишком задержала. Иди же! Я отправлю тебе сегодня вечером письмо.

— Как хочешь, — Гарри не хотел уходить, но целители уже бросали на него многозначительные взгляды, да и Джинни не собиралась уступать, так что пришлось уйти.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Рон, когда Гарри вернулся. — Ты что, пьян?

— Да, Рон, от любви! — с сарказмом ответила Гермиона. — В отличие от тебя!

— Повторяет себе одно и то же, — проворчал Рон, когда Гермиона ушла. — Прикинь, она беспокоится из-за меня! Разве мы действительно так много пьем? Она считает, что мы каждый день что-то празднуем.

— Это же совсем не так, — ответил Гарри, с трудом подавляя улыбку.

— Ты это ей объясни, я это и так знаю. Ответь лучше, как дела у Джинни?

— Хорошо.

— Ты долго был у нее? Когда я проснулся, тебя уже не было в Хогвартсе.

— Да, я пошел туда где-то в половине девятого. Она спала сначала. Потом мы немного поболтали… а потом пришли эти…

— Целители? Они ведь пришли для обследования. А потом ты, собственно, мог…

— Она не хотела! Сказала, что у меня и так полно дел, и ничего не желала слушать!

— Она тебя сильно любит, дружище. Беспокоится из-за твоих экзаменов больше, чем ты сам!

— Я так больше не думаю, Рон, — Гарри посмотрел на друга с несчастным видом. — Что с того, что я делаю все задания? Они становятся все тяжелее, а экзамены — все ближе!

— А что сказал Слагхорн на последнем занятии?

— Он вообще ничего не мог сказать: только открывал и закрывал рот… Я уже три раза переделывал эту работу, причем в третий раз я взял другой вариант, и это уже было натянутое «Удовлетворительно». Рон, что я буду делать на экзамене? Может это просто не мое? В смысле, профессия аврора? Ну, экзамены в школе я как-нибудь сдам…

— Конечно, если только Снейп тебе не помешает. Твоя самооценка ведь страдает?

— Подумаешь! Он все правильно делает, — отмахнулся Гарри. Брови Рона поползли вверх. — Что? Ведь экзамены по защите в школе самые сложные!

— Думаешь, он снова хочет тебе, таким образом, помочь? Как всегда? — ухмыльнулся Рон.

— Вроде да. Я надеюсь, — неуверенно ответил Гарри.

— Будь осторожен, — хохотнул Рон, — а то вы часто друг друга неправильно понимаете.

— Это я знаю, — Гарри был задет. Он только вчера осознал, что в их отношениях со Снейпом что-то изменилось. Или это опять было всего лишь неправильное понимание ситуации? При этом тем, кто неправильно понимал, был Гарри.

Вечером он вновь принялся за задание Макгоннагал. Теперь он, по крайней мере, все понимал, но это нужно было еще скомпоновать и применить в конкретных случаях и затем, таким образом, завершить проект. Мозг отказывался от какой-либо деятельности. Если бы он только был успешен хоть в одном из предметов! Безуспешно вглядываясь в столбцы своих расчетов, Гарри вконец начал ощущать что-то вроде отчаяния. И перспектива все-таки сделать все это в воскресенье просто для него не существовала. В десять вечера пришла Гермиона. Она сочувственно посмотрела на него, потом придвинула к себе его пергамент и прочие записи и тщательно обработала их все. Когда она отложила, наконец, проект в сторону, Гарри ошарашено ее спросил:

— Почему ты вдруг решила помочь мне?

— Ах, Гарри, это же должно было быть для меня очевидным! Ты так хорошо учился в первом семестре и, должно быть, просто перетрудился. Почему же ты об этом не сказал? Я-то думала, ты просто ленишься.

— Я… э-э, я… просто не додумался…, как и ты. Слушай, дело точно не в этом, я ведь хорошо себя чувствую. Я… просто не могу, я не могу со всем этим справиться!

— Ты просто прибедняешься! Лучше отдохни немного. Или сходи к мадам Помфри, есть ведь превосходная Укрепляющая Настойка, я принимала ее на третьем курсе. Гарри, долго так продолжаться не может, иначе ты заработаешь какое-нибудь серьезное заболевание и тогда вообще распрощаешься с экзаменами!

— Спасибо, Гермиона, наверное, ты права. Пойду сейчас отсыпаться. Я тебе благодарен за все, правда!

— Не за что, лучше побереги свои силы.

— Ладно, — Гарри поднялся в спальню, не доделав задание, его нервозность, соответственно, усилилась.

Все воскресенье он провел в библиотеке. Ему удалось сделать все, но он совершенно не был уверен в том, что он все сделал правильно. Он несколько раз просмотрел свои работы, которые намеревался сдать, и отправился спать рано. От усталости он проспал больше обычного.

Неделя началась как-то спонтанно, и при этом многообещающе. Новые заклинания давались ему относительно легко, и хоть в этом отношении он позволил себе расслабиться. Что касается зельеварения, тут дело не сдвинулось с места, и он воспринимал это тем более болезненно, что Снейп при каждой встречи не мог сдержать своей косой усмешки. Гарри скрипел зубами, но не решался больше подкалывать учителя. Впрочем, чем хуже становились его оценки по зельеварению, тем веселее становилось Снейпу. Гарри начинал думать, что он с самого начала сильно ошибся в своих предположениях. Как бы там ни было, его оценки по трансфигурации несколько улучшились, и это несколько утешало Гарри. Также он уже подумывал о том, чтобы настоятельно попросить Слагхорна держать его более чем скромные успехи втайне, так как он уже почти не мог выносить поведение Снейпа, который, однако, как обычно, снимал баллы с Гриффиндора и задавал именно Гарри двойное домашнее задание.

— Гарри, дружище, я-то уж думал, ты стал настоящим флегматиком, — сказал как-то Рон. — Но ты вновь делаешься холериком из-за твоего старого друга! Так держать!

— Заткнись, а? — прошипел в ответ Гарри и снова уткнулся носом в учебник по зельеварению, законы в котором представляли собой нечто оригинальное и запутанное.

— Выше нос, — не смутился Рон. — Джинни… думай о ней.

— Если я буду думать о ней еще чаще, чем сейчас, то уже на следующей неделе вылечу из школы!

Два месяца пролетели незаметно. Гарри каждые выходные проводил с Джинни в Хогсмиде. Она уже была совершенно здорова и попросила Гарри, сразу после выхода из больницы св. Мунго, передать ее благодарность Снейпу. Гарри заметил, что она могла бы сделать это сама, на что она отреагировала с некоторым смущением и сказала, что мистер и миссис Уизли уже наверняка сделали это (во что Гарри верилось с трудом). Больше она на эту тему не заговаривала и даже не спрашивала, интересует ли это Гарри. Но она сама по себе была уже олицетворенная благодарность, более чуткая и глубокая, чем прежде, и Гарри иногда не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не гордиться ей. Однако ему тут же приходила в голову мысль, что это вряд ли можно было считать его заслугой. Теперь в ее присутствии он зачастую не знал, о чем говорить, и они просто молчали вдвоем, отчего он почему-то нервничал. Джинни, чувствуя это, только загадочно улыбалась. Об экзаменах они не говорили вообще, Джинни писала ему только о чем-нибудь хорошем или забавном, что происходило в семье Уизли. За это он был ей особенно благодарен, ведь сейчас он волновался гораздо больше, чем в предыдущие месяцы. Он хотел бы поговорить об этом с Роном и Гермионой, но у Рона дела шли тоже не блестяще, и он целыми днями сидел за книгами, а Гермиона помогала Рону, помогала Гарри и, по ее мнению, сама постоянно отставала по программе. Гарри начинал понемногу чувствовать одиночество. После нескольких вечеров с Хагридом, которого он просто не хотел расстраивать своими проблемами, он понял, что он должен был это просто пережить. Он учился все прилежнее, но время от времени ощущал, как ускользает от него мечта, и безнадежность не давала ему двигаться дальше.

Как-то раз, когда оставалась всего одна неделя до ЖАБЫ, он в подавленном настроении вышел из замка и посмотрел сначала на небо, потом на озеро и, наконец, на собственные руки. Сделал ли он все, что было в его силах? В нескольких шагах от него он заметил какое-то движение и инстинктивно выхватил палочку. Высокая фигура, укутанная в длинный плащ, тут же замерла, и он узнал Снейпа. Поняв, что тот заметил его смущение, Гарри тут же захотел пойти куда-нибудь прогуляться, но Снейп предупредил его намерение. Гарри не хотел больше ничего слышать о своих оценках, но Снейп не дал ему даже открыть рот.

— Поттер, было бы куда лучше, если бы Вы не шатались здесь, а шли в Вашу гостиную!

— А что? — Гарри мгновенно насторожился. — Что-то случилось? Никаких особых объявлений не было.

— Естественно, — нетерпеливо возразил Снейп. — Но это ведь само собой разумеется, что вы в девять вечера должны быть в замке, не так ли?

— Нет, профессор, в десять.

— Поттер, — Снейп угрожающе понизил голос, — я не собираюсь тут с Вами нянчиться, понятно? Марш в замок, иначе Гриффиндор потеряет баллы в долг!

— Что происходит, профессор? И куда Вы сами идете?

— Что это такое, Поттер? Я что, должен перед тобой отчитываться? Пятьдесят…

— Я понял, профессор! — перебил его Гарри, развернулся и ушел.

А чего он, собственно, ждал? Конечно, информацию будут тщательно скрывать от него и его друзей, какой бы она ни была. Но, если бы это было что-то опасное, им бы сказали за ужином! Гарри вдруг пришло в голову, что Снейп был более нервным, чем обычно. Он получил задание, несомненно. Это был первый раз, с тех пор как он вернул Гарри мантию-невидимку, когда они поговорили. И, разумеется, поссорились! Рон был прав: Гарри слишком много себе вообразил. Почему? Он не мог дать на это ответ, не хотел его искать и находить, но ощутил это еще острее: он хотел бы еще когда-нибудь получить возможность говорить с профессором так же, как тогда в пещере… так и, возможно, по-другому и… чаще.

Глава 26. Три оборотня.

Он вернулся в замок. Рон сидел в кресле у камина и читал толстенный том. Приглядевшись, Гарри убедился, что это был учебник по заклинаниям. Он не хотел отвлекать друга, но Рон сам очень обрадовался его приходу, отложил учебник, потянулся и спросил Гарри, не хочет ли он сыграть с ним партию в шахматы. Гарри ответил отрицательно, сел и открыл ему свои подозрения.

— Можешь по этому поводу не волноваться, — убежденно сказал Рон. — Завтра утром мы обо всем узнаем. Если там что-то серьезное, наши учителя сделают все, чтобы нас защитить.

— Меня волнует кое-что другое, — сказал Гарри. — Почему именно Снейп этим занимается? Разве не очевидно, что, как только речь заходит о пресловутой безопасности, Министерство тут же просыпается и начинает всюду совать свой нос?

— Да, странно, — согласился Рон. — Но, послушай, что я думаю. Теперь уже всем известно, что Снейп анимаг, а ведь это преимущество перед многими, пускай он и не зарегистрирован. Этой способностью ведь можно воспользоваться, если речь заходит о безопасности, как ты говоришь.

— Да, может быть, — грустно ответил Гарри.

— Выбрось это из головы, — посоветовал Рон. — Тебе следовало раньше понять, что…

— Ни слова больше! Я понимаю… завтра, говоришь?

— Однозначно.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду спать, наверное, а ты?

— Останусь здесь. Поссорились с Гермионой, хочу вот помириться.

— Из-за чего?

— Да не из-за чего. Ты же знаешь, она теперь постоянно на взводе.

— Ну, да. До завтра тогда.

— Угу.

Гарри поднялся наверх. Вот и еще один день прошел, а он как будто еще более отдалился от своей цели. Он разделся, взобрался на кровать и посмотрел в окно. Серебряный диск луны взошел на темно-синем небосклоне и освещал башни Хогвартса и маленький лужок у самых стен замка. Лес позади него был черным и тихим. Гарри некоторое время бесцельно пялился в окно, когда неожиданно увидел какие-то странные тени у опушки леса. Это были не люди, тени были какими-то причудливыми и непохожими ни на одно известное Гарри животное, разве что на огромных собак. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука. Гарри затаил дыхание и прищурил глаза, чтобы лучше видеть. Затем промелькнули одна за другой несколько вспышек, раздался громкий вой, и тени исчезли. К этому моменту Гарри уже полностью уверился в том, что это были крупные звери. Он немного выждал. Ничего. Ему стало неспокойно, он лег, нахмурившись, и попытался заснуть. Сон пришел к нему быстро, но был тяжелым и состоял из множества изображений, сменявших друг друга; уже где-то под утро ему снилось, что он был где-то в лесу, недалеко от Хогсмида, так как были видны некоторые знакомые крыши, и к нему приближались три огромных тени. Как это часто бывает во сне, он не мог толком пошевелиться, сумел лишь поднять палочку, чтобы защититься, и потом услышал холодный смех и проснулся.

Весь покрывшись холодным потом, он схватился за волшебную палочку. Солнце весело светило в окна, танцуя на занавесках. Он провел рукой по лицу: сон… всего лишь сон… секундочку! Почему солнце так высоко?

Гарри вскочил: он проспал Заклинания! А что у него потом? Кажется, история. Сделав глубокий вдох, он направился в ванную. Когда он уже оделся и перебросил через плечо сумку, в спальню ввалился запыхавшийся Рон.

— Гарри, я думал…

— Не волнуйся, я уже иду.

— У тебя это уже вошло в привычку, — озабоченно проговорил Рон. — Макгоннагал за завтраком объявила, что у нас на территории… э-э, гости.

— Какие еще гости?

— Она просто сказала, что это какие-то опасные товарищи, и больше ничего не уточняла. Сказала еще, что Министерство с этим быстро разберется. Но нам теперь запрещено покидать замок. И внутри него мы тоже должны, так сказать, улучшить дисциплину. Кстати, именно поэтому я только теперь смог прийти. Пошли на обед. Кто это, как думаешь?

— Я видел сегодня ночью каких-то то ли зверей, то ли еще кого, не уверен.

— Может, оборотней?

— Почему бы и нет? Честно говоря, меня больше волнует пропущенный урок.

Он лгал. Предположение Рона об оборотнях усилило его неприятные ощущения относительно сна. Впрочем, в замке он был в безопасности, а отдел авроров Министерства как-нибудь справится с этой напастью. Если бы только он сумел стать аврором!

Что же это тогда были за вспышки? Гарри попытался изгнать эти мысли из головы, поскольку они уже входили в Большой Зал. Гермиона очень им обрадовалась. К большому удивлению Гарри, она не сделала ему никаких замечаний по поводу его прогула и через несколько минут уже вновь погрузилась в учебник по заклинаниям. Гарри это полностью устраивало; он был так голоден, что тут же жадно набросился на еду, радуясь тому, что не приходится отвечать ни на какие вопросы. Украдкой он посмотрел на преподавательский стол. Снейп был там, он ковырял вилкой в тарелке и, казалось, полностью ушел в себя. Гарри не мог расшифровать выражение его лица. Неожиданно Снейп пронзительно глянул на него. Гарри поперхнулся, быстро опустил глаза и продолжил трапезу, стараясь не реагировать на взгляд, которым его сверлил мастер зелий. Он не хотел выказывать свое внимание, чтобы больше не возникало недопонимания. По крайней мере, Гарри это так для себя решил, хотя и понимал, что это звучало глупо и даже эгоистично.

День прошел для Гарри так же, как и предыдущие: он много зубрил, мало ел и почти не спал после обеда, хотя ему этого очень хотелось. В восемь часов вечера был ужин, и Макгоннагал объявила, что проблема была успешно устранена, и что большинство ограничений в ближайшее время будут отменены. Снейп с неодобрением смотрел на директрису: он был весь какой-то растрепанный и злой, как будто он всю ночь не смыкал глаз, а проявилось это только вечером. Однако он ничего не возразил. Мало-помалу школа успокоилась, и, если бы не всеобщая крайняя нервозность по поводу экзаменов, Гарри смог бы назвать себя почти счастливым. Рон и Гермиона с завидным усердием действовали друг другу на нервы, становясь лишь в присутствии Гарри дружелюбными. Все трое не могли размышлять на эту тему: экзамены выжимали из них все соки.

Гарри закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к колонне. Рон и Гермиона тут же подбежали к нему.

— Что, Гарри?

— Выше ожидаемого, — выдавил Гарри и устало улыбнулся.

— Ну, это же прекрасно! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Я уже подумала… тяжело было?

— Еще как! Такое впечатление, будто весь курс собрался работать аврорами.

Рон испуганно вздрогнул.

— Пожелайте мне удачи, ладно?

— Рон, ты справишься! — подбодрила его Гермиона.

— Не знаю. Хорошо еще, что Макгоннагал не во главе комиссии…

— На самом деле там нечего бояться, — похлопал его по плечу Гарри. — Нужно только сконцентрироваться, что мне, кстати, удалось не сразу, и ты одолеешь все задания!

— Ага, — сказал Рон, но лицо у него позеленело.

Через полчаса они уже сидели втроем на скамейке в саду в Хогсмиде. Рон тоже получил четверку. У каждого в руке было по бутылке сливочного пива, и даже Гермиона ничего не имела против: «Должны же мы хоть раз расслабиться!» Летний ветер тихо шелестел листьями у них над головой, и все, что им еще предстояло, уже не казалось таким ужасным.

— Знаете, что? — сказал Рон. — Сегодня я не хочу ничего повторять и ничего учить! Сегодня мы празднуем, так сказать, наше начало!

— Мне это представляется поспешным, — скептически отозвалась Гермиона. — У нас еще шесть экзаменов в школе, а потом четыре в школе авроров.

— Не будь такой суеверной! — весело посоветовал ей Рон. — Я лично думаю, что мы это заслужили, особенно Гарри.

— Что? — Гарри услышал свое имя и вернулся в реальность. В этот момент у него было сильное желание все забыть и быть с Джинни. В последнем письме она писала, что они встретятся, когда он сдаст половину экзаменов на хорошие оценки, но до этого нужно было ждать еще почти неделю.

— Приходи в себя, мечтатель, — Рон тихонько толкнул его локтем. — Джинни так и будет упрямиться, она унаследовала это от своей матери. И она прибудет в Хогсмид именно через неделю, не раньше, можешь мне поверить.

— Ты тактичен, как всегда, Рон, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Да ничего, — ответил Гарри. — Это ведь и впрямь не нормально.

— Почему, ты ведь всегда так сильно тосковал по ней, — сочувствующе ответила Гермиона.

— Да, это верно, — Гарри посмотрел на синее, какое-то слишком синее небо и высказал свою мысль вслух: — Представьте, через десять лет, или больше, мы придем на это самое место и вспомним обо всем. Что мы будем делать: смеяться, печалиться или и то, и другое вместе?

— Что касается нас конкретно, тут можно только посмеяться, — рассудила Гермиона. — А насчет остальных… по-разному. Вообще-то, возможны оба варианта. А почему ты думаешь о таких вещах заранее?

— А, мне просто интересно, как бы это видели и чувствовали взрослые. Если бы мы были взрослыми…

— С нами бы всего этого точно не произошло, — уверенно заявил Рон. — И вообще все это только бесполезная философия, оставь это лучше. Через десять лет мы соберемся здесь снова — ты с Джинни и вашими детьми, конечно, — и мы выпьем торжественно по целой бутылке сливочного пива! Медовуха тоже подойдет.

— Рон! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Мы, в любом случае, не приведем с собой детей!

Гарри, улыбаясь, смотрел перед собой. Весь этот разговор действовал на него успокаивающе, и весь мир казался задумчивым и умиротворенным.

И тут Гарри увидел его: бесшумно, почти скользя, человек в черном спешил в Хогсмид со стороны Хогвартса. Гарри очень не хотел, чтобы его внутренний покой был потревожен, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, и им овладело странное предчувствие. Снейп приближался к ним, направляясь куда-то вглубь деревни, и Рон с Гермионой тоже обратили на это внимание.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели, чтобы он покидал замок днем? — удивленно спросил Рон.

— Нет, - ответила Гермиона, с опаской покосившись на Гарри. — Ну, что, пойдем назад?

— Это почему еще? Мы же только что пришли и даже пиво еще не допили! — разворчался Рон.

— Допьешь в замке. И я не выражала свое согласие с тем, чтобы сегодня больше ничего не учить, так?

— Гермиона!

— Что такое, Рон?

— Иногда ты становишься невыносимой!

— Ты тоже! Гарри, ты идешь?

— Нет, я посижу еще, я слишком устал.

— Но ведь уже вечереет.

— Идите, я буду вовремя, — Гарри действительно не хотел в замок. Небо, которое медленно окрашивалось в розовый цвет, свежий воздух, приятное вечернее солнце не отпускали его. К тому же ему кое-что пришло в голову.

Рон и Гермиона уже давно ушли, когда он резко встал и пошел прочь из Хогсмида. Он хотел трансгрессировать и, как можно скорее, оказаться в «Норе». Он должен был ее увидеть! И плевать, насколько поздно он вернется в Хогвартс, теперь он знал новый ход в замок… вдоль Черного озера. И если Снейп задержится в деревне, ему точно удастся проскользнуть, так что тот не заметит. Он повернулся в воздухе и исчез.

Джинни сидела за столом и перебирала письма от Гарри. Она перечитывала их часами, если ей не надо было готовиться к завтрашнему дню. Она не осталась в Хогвартсе, чтобы нагнать полуторагодовалую программу, она училась экстерном. Макгоннагал допустила это редчайшее исключение для нее персонально. Учеба давалась ей легко, и девушка уже предвкушала, как она подаст заявление в спортивный комитет по квиддичу, а параллельно будет писать книги. И Гарри будет тогда с ней. Конечно, ему придется много учиться, но у них все равно будет гораздо больше времени, чем сейчас, во время этих проклятых экзаменов. Светло улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Джинни встала и прошлась несколько раз по комнате. Вдруг она услышала громкий хлопок трансгрессии за окном и выбежала из комнаты. «Это, наверное, папа! Надеюсь, он не останется потом на ночное дежурство!»

Но в дверях стоял вовсе не мистер Уизли, а… она застыла. А затем, прижав руки к груди, кинулась навстречу Гарри. Секундой позже он заключил ее в объятия: ее волосы пахли духами и еще чем-то, что мог воспринять только он.

— Ты не должен был приходить! — прошептала она. — Ты мог послать письмо!

— Что ты говоришь, Джинни? — он изумленно посмотрел на нее. — Ты же знаешь, что я не мог больше, если я здесь!

— Да, — ответила она после краткого сомнения, — я знаю.

В половине десятого вернулся мистер Уизли. В доме становилось все более шумно. Джинни сказала Гарри, что он должен остаться и переночевать в комнате Рона. Он отказался.

— Они все равно в десять узнают, что меня нет на месте, теперь завели привычку делать ежедневный обход. И именно в десять. Так что у нас еще есть время.

— Ох, Гарри, это я во всем виновата! Должна была давным-давно тебя выпроводить. А теперь мама может зайти в любую минуту!

— Я бы и в этом случае не позволил себя выпроводить, — пошутил Гарри. Он был в превосходном настроении и предвкушал удачную экзаменационную неделю.

— Гарри, тебе сейчас нужно уходить! Уже поздно!

Гарри пришлось уступить. Джинни заметно волновалась, и ему не хотелось это усиливать. Они вышли вместе, он поцеловал ее мягкую, сладко пахнущую кисть и смело трансгрессировал в Хогсмид, но слегка промахнулся мимо цели и очутился где-то между Визжащей Хижиной и восточным берегом Черного озера. Порадовавшись тому, что с ним не случилось расщепления, он зашагал к замку. Уже стемнело, и он с трудом разбирал дорогу, так как постоянно пытался ее сократить. Он нырнул в небольшой лесок, уже принадлежавший Хогвартсу и сказал: «Люмос!» Конец волшебной палочки вспыхнул во мраке, и так он почувствовал себя куда увереннее. Он никогда раньше не боялся темноты, но теперь у него было странное чувство, что за ним наблюдают.

Через несколько минут показался Хогвартс, и Гарри прибавил шагу. Было довольно холодно, и он подумал о том, не выпить ли чего-нибудь согревающего сразу, как только он войдет в гостиную, например сливочного пива? Рон и Кричер наверняка не бросят его в беде, а у Рона были все карманы набиты бутылками с пивом. Похоже, у него появлялась зависимость, но, как думал Гарри, школа авроров вылечит его скоро и навсегда.

Огромные темные силуэты возникли ниоткуда, он услышал странное хриплое дыхание позади него и обернулся, держа палочку наготове. Свет от палочки выявил трех личностей, которых он определенно не знал. Однако это ничего не изменило, и в следующую секунду ему пришлось уворачиваться сразу от нескольких заклятий. Чудом справившись с этой задачей, Гарри попытался выстрелить ответными заклятиями, но для этого пришлось отключить Люмос и в результате он споткнулся о корень дерева и растянулся на земле. И затем острая боль пронзила его тело в нескольких местах одновременно. Хлынула кровь, и последнее, что он видел, был бледный полумесяц в темно-синей вышине.

Глава 27. Беспокойная ночь.

Длинный, темный тоннель. Нет конца, нет света и нет больше воздуха в легких. Хочется вырваться, вскочить и заглушить бешеную скорость и освободиться таким образом. Скорость нарастала, но не было ветра, который обыкновенно свистел при этом в ушах, не было и ожидаемого света в конце – кругом только молчаливая, устрашающая тишина. Гарри уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, лежал он или стоял, жив он был или мертв — ужас и отчаяние сковали его, но потом пришла резкая боль в правой руке и в голове, он пошевелил пальцами, но не смог нащупать палочку. И тут раздался низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос, дрожащий от гнева, и Гарри окончательно пришел в себя.

— Зачем тебя вообще куда-то понесло, черт тебя побери? После заката солнца! Я к ТЕБЕ обращаюсь, придурок!

— Профессор? — Гарри почти ничего не видел без очков, тем более что его голова прямо-таки раскалывалась от боли. Расплывающимся черным пятном перед ним, по идее, должен был быть Снейп. — Профессор, это Вы?

— Нет, я конь в пальто! Поттер, я тебе уже тысячу раз повторял и больше не собираюсь: я не намерен с тобой нянчиться!

— Но это же только во второй раз, — попытался пошутить Гарри и больше уже не открывал глаза: боль становилась невыносимой.

— Ах, так? Шутки шутим, да? Весь замок стоит на ушах, в то время как знаменитый Гарри Поттер прогуливается по Запретному Лесу! Если бы я сегодня не был на дежурстве, тебя бы уже давно сожрали! С очками вместе!

— Причем тут очки? — тупо спросил Гарри. — Сожрали?... Значит, они были…?

— Оборотни, идиот! Не знаю, скажется ли это в будущем, но они тебя все-таки покусали. Не при полной луне, но тем не менее…

— А потом появились Вы и спасли меня… снова, профессор?

— И что? Что ты там плетешь, Поттер?

— Не обращайте внимания… Я еле соображаю. А почему… я здесь?

— Потому что, — Снейп недовольно скривился, — Директор посчитал, что я, видите ли, понимаю больше в таких ранах и последствиях от них, чем мадам Помфри, к тому же из-за потери крови тебя опасно было тащить до больничного крыла… Так что какое-то время ты пробудешь здесь! Надеюсь, скоро мне удастся убедить госпожу Директора переложить тебя туда. А здесь тебе не лазарет, ясно?

— Да, — с трудом выговорил Гарри.

Снейп мерил подземелье шагами, время от времени поглядывая на Гарри, который едва подавлял стон. Ему уже совершенно не хотелось видеть Снейпа, но тот не думал уходить. Вдруг он решительным шагом подошел к самому большому из стоявших в помещении шкафов, достал оттуда небольшую бутылочку синего цвета и приблизился к Гарри. Не говоря ни слова, он буквально влил в него несколько капель, и Гарри тут же почувствовал себя намного лучше и захотел спать. Не успев поблагодарить, он заснул.

Его сон был на удивление спокойным. Он не видел ни пустячных снов, ни пророческих, поэтому проснулся довольно в бодром настроении. Рука болела уже не так сильно, поэтому он смог нацепить свои многострадальные очки и осмотреться. Он был в подземелье один, из чего он заключил, что занятия уже начались. Потом он припомнил все, что с ним произошло, и его охватила паника. Если он должен был лежать здесь, значит, он не сможет сдать ЖАБА! Это было бы ужасно! Что, если он как-то сумеет поправиться до завтра? Можно подумать, это было возможно. Гарри со стоном откинулся обратно на подушку. Только этого не хватало! О чем он только думал! И Снейп на него так сильно разозлился!... Он и в самом деле о нем заботился или нет? Только бы не упомянуть об этом в присутствии Снейпа… Вдруг он, Гарри, станет теперь оборотнем? Билл вот не стал. Гарри вздохнул: все-таки больше всего его беспокоили экзамены: «Я же готовился к ним дни и ночи напролет! Как никогда раньше! И что, из-за моей очередной глупости все мечты коту под хвост?» Гарри посмотрел на свою волшебную палочку: нет уж, на этот раз он сам себя бросил в беде.

Дверь распахнулась с громким треском, и в подземелье ввалился Снейп. Он бросил на стол ворох пергаментов, проверил все замки на шкафах и развернулся к выходу. Потом, словно вспомнив о чем-то, он достал из кармана пару слегка помятых бутербродов и швырнул их Гарри. Затем полы его длинной черной мантии взметнулись, и он был таков. Гарри удивленно посмотрел ему вслед и занялся бутербродами. Днем Рон и Гермиона принесли ему куда более разнообразную еду и обещали прийти навестить его вечером.

— Ну, вроде бы все в порядке, — с удовлетворением заключил Снейп, осмотрев после обеда руку Гарри. — Это отлично, так как скоро Вас здесь не будет, Поттер.

— А как же заражение?

— Оно не успело распространиться. Я, знаете ли, сделал все, что было в моих силах.

— Спасибо, профессор, — уже в десятый раз за день повторил Гарри, сделав при этом очень серьезную мину.

— Что ты хочешь? — Снейп недоверчиво сощурил черные глаза.

— Ничего. Только одного мне хотелось бы: чтобы Вы когда-нибудь начали на меня по-другому реагировать. Но я, очевидно, могу этого ждать очень долго.

— Очевидно, да, — холодно ответил Снейп.

— Я не хотел Вас обидеть, профессор…

— Довольно, Поттер, тебе это просто не удастся, я обещаю это.

— Хорошо. Тогда объясните, по крайней мере, что теперь с моими экзаменами?

— Вы — вечное исключение из всех возможных правил, мистер Поттер, поэтому Вам предоставляют второй шанс. Кто бы мог подумать?

— А если бы на моем месте был кто-нибудь другой? Тогда бы это было заведомо «Отвратительно» и никаких вторых шансов?

— Нет, Поттер, тогда бы это была максимум тройка, еще вопросы?

— Нет, просто это несколько странно.

— Разве комиссия должна собираться затем вновь, из-за одного тебя? Я так не думаю.

— Конечно же, нет, но…

— Поттер, ты просто отнимаешь у меня время, а мне еще предстоит ужин. До завтра, я тебя запру.

— Сэр, мои друзья…

— Вполне могут потерпеть до утра, это делается для твоей же безопасности, — с наслаждением отрезал Снейп и ушел. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как мрачно смотреть в потолок подземелья и бормотать про себя ругательства.

Он бросил беглый взгляд на часы. Уже наступила полночь, а сон так и не пришел. Несколько часов Гарри размышлял о многих событиях своей жизни, припоминая их в мельчайших деталях, и после всей этой философии чувствовал себя каким-то размягченным. К тому же от вечного чувства вины он так и не избавился. И никакой «великий план» не смог бы это устранить. Кто знает, может, с возрастом люди становятся равнодушнее? Хотя, по Снейпу этого сказать было никак нельзя — полный финиш. И по Дамблдору тоже вряд ли, хотя тот и не так явно это показывал.

Что-то загрохотало наверху. Потом уже ближе, на лестнице. В Хогвартсе явно что-то происходило. Гарри осторожно поднялся и взял палочку. Несмотря на слабость, он не собирался спокойно лежать и ждать посетителей. Через несколько секунд он услышал крик, но грохот на лестнице прекратился. Стены так причудливо отражали звуки, что он не мог толком разобрать, что где происходило. Гарри точно знал, что ему, скорее всего, не удастся так просто выйти, но беспокойство в нем усиливалось: если кто-то прокрался в замок, это должен был быть или сильный маг, или… в Хогвартсе есть предатель. В это Гарри верить не хотелось, и он, собрав силы, принудил себя к ожиданию.

Спустя некоторое время потасовка утихла. Гарри напрягал слух, но тщетно. Он сделал несколько шагов к двери, ноги у него при этом жутко дрожали, и прислушался: все было спокойно. Ощутив новый прилив мужества, Гарри решил предпринять попытку выбраться и взялся за ручку. Два события произошли одновременно: защитные чары, наложенные Снейпом, отбросили его назад, а снаружи раздался взрыв. Уже лежа на полу, он смотрел, как до двери быстро расползались трещины, но она все еще держалась. Схватка возобновилась, но на этот раз она была короткой. Два тяжелых шлепка об стену, и дверь отлетела в сторону. Гарри уже сжал палочку, но узнал разъяренного мастера зелий и быстро опустил оружие.

— Тебя задело? Нет? ЧТО ТЫ НА МЕНЯ УСТАВИЛСЯ?

— Я в порядке, — соврал Гарри.

— Почему тогда…? — внезапно Снейп понял. — Ты что, пытался выйти?

— Э-э, профессор, можно мне…

— НЕЛЬЗЯ! Подожди же! Я скоро вернусь, а ты… марш в кровать, живо! — он вновь запер каким-то образом несчастную дверь, а Гарри пополз к своей постели. Устроившись там поудобнее, он старался не думать о головомойке, которая ему предстояла.

Однако Снейп вернулся злой и усталый и занялся исключительно дверью. Гарри таки отважился спросить через некоторое время о ночном происшествии и подготовился к буре. Снейп устремил на него крайне мрачный взгляд и совершенно спокойно ответил:

— Какая-то непонятная атака, — он презрительно ухмыльнулся. — Мне дали понять, что мне не следует вмешиваться… ну, надо же. А когда кому-то надо поручить ночное дежурство в Запретном Лесу? Знаешь, Поттер, отныне я буду исключительно отдыхать. А ты, кстати говоря, опять сегодня был на волоске от смерти. Если бы дверь не устояла, ты был бы наверняка мертв. Было применено магловское изобретение, тринитротолуол, я полагаю.

— Это чтобы я не мучился? — Гарри позволил себе пошутить. Надеясь, что Снейп был настроен более или менее мирно.

— Да, наверное, к сожалению… А может, ты тут и вовсе не причем! — Снейп странным взглядом посмотрел на Старшую Палочку, как будто ему было неприятно держать ее в руках. — Во всяком случае, тебя уже завтра, слава Богу, переведут в больничное крыло!

— Вы, как всегда, любезны, профессор, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Может, мне тебе сказочку на ночь прочитать? В замке никто глаз не сомкнул две ночи из-за тебя, чтобы ты знал! А теперь…

— Идите-ка Вы лучше спать, профессор, и я не буду Вас раздражать! — устало попросил его Гарри.

Снейп несколько минут смотрел на него. Очевидно, Гарри вызывал у него смех, но он молчал. Подойдя к столу, он достал из шкафа маленькую чашку и налил туда черного кофе. Гарри, с все возрастающим изумлением, следил за его движениями. Снейп протянул ему чашку, затем начал проверять его с помощью волшебной палочки. При этом он бормотал какие-то странные заклинания, возможно, на другом языке. Гарри прямо физически ощущал, как, словно по ступеням, улучшается самочувствие, к тому же его согревал кофе.

— Ну, что же, Поттер, Вы дешево отделались. И это означает меньшее количество забот для меня. А сейчас постарайтесь заснуть, кофе довольно слабый.

— А Вы что будете делать, сэр? — не удержался Гарри.

— Я останусь здесь, — неожиданно непринужденно ответил Снейп. — Моя работа здесь на сегодня закончена, но есть еще кое-что, что мне надо завершить. Доволен?

— Да, — Гарри лег, вытянулся и начал наблюдать за учителем.

Снейп сел за стол, вынул из ящика какие-то бумаги и заскрипел пером. Прошел час, а Гарри все еще не мог заснуть, и дело было совершенно не в кофе. Он пытался выдумать повод для того, чтобы заговорить с профессором, но каждый раз менял свое мнение, стоило ему открыть рот. Снейп не обращал на него и его настойчивый взгляд никакого внимания, но время от времени он насмешливо кривил свои тонкие губы и сильнее нажимал на перо. У Гарри в голове уже давно вертелась одна безумная мысль, но он и во сне не мог помыслить о том, чтобы когда-нибудь высказать ее вслух. «А почему нет, собственно? Что я при этом теряю? Пару кило моей гордости? Тогда и он их должен потерять…» Гарри усмехнулся этой мысли и откашлялся. Снейп был само воплощение хладнокровия, и Гарри пришлось громко сказать:

— Профессор, я бы хотел попросить…

— Сейчас четыре утра, Поттер, четыре! И Вы должны вообще-то спать, а не мешать мне за работой! Я сегодня уже по горло сыт всякого рода просьбами! Мне что, применить Усыпляющее Заклинание?

— Нет, совсем не обязательно, я, честно признаться, совсем не хочу спать. И потом, разве Вам это повредит, если Вы просто выслушаете эту просьбу? Вы ведь можете ее потом отклонить.

— Как трогательно, что ты мне это разрешаешь, — Снейп отложил перо и поднял усталый взгляд. — Ну, что там у тебя?

— Я только хотел… я стараюсь, но…, — неловко начал Гарри, стараясь четко сформулировать свою мысль, — теперь мои экзамены висят на волоске, понимаете? И я подумал, может быть, Вы… может быть, Вы могли бы…

— Мог бы я помочь тебе по зельеварению? — глаза Снейпа расширились, и Гарри умолк, боясь, что опять где-то переборщил. Но Снейп лишь опять с пристальным вниманием посмотрел на него, и Гарри показалось, что уголки его губ слегка дрогнули. И, действительно, через секунду он ухмыльнулся и сказал почти довольным голосом: — Что же, Поттер, в таком случае вы станете первым учеником, получающим у меня дополнительные уроки.

— Это верно, но меня интересуют не только зелья. Защита дается мне лучше, тем не менее…

— Вам все еще мало Защиты? — быстро спросил Снейп.

— Нет, сэр, — Гарри постарался скрыть тот факт, что замечание попало в точку, — но, поймите, стать аврором — это моя самая большая мечта. Разумеется, это всего-навсего просьба, и ничего больше.

— Да, ничего больше…

Гарри не мог понять, о чем думал Снейп, его взгляд стал отсутствующим. Гарри ждал.

— Вы притворяетесь, Поттер, — наконец, произнес Снейп, и его глаза враждебно вспыхнули.

— Что Вы имеете в виду?

— Все, что Вы тут говорите, на самом деле имеет отношение к Вашей другой «самой большой мечте». Вы стараетесь напрасно. Это не даст Вам второго шанса, и меня совершенно не вдохновляет идея подружиться с Вами!

Гарри застыл: Снейпу даже не нужно было считывать его мысли. Гарри не совсем это имел в виду, но он тут же невольно вспомнил зеркало Еиналеж. Снейп вновь ухмыльнулся, на этот раз с болью. Гарри разозлился. Да, Снейп видел и понял его самую большую мечту, и он прекрасно знал, что она неосуществима. Второй шанс, который никто никогда не получает! Гарри сжал кулаки и сказал (такой ярости он сам от себя не ожидал):

— Нетрудно догадаться, что бы Вы сами там увидели!

— Правда? — Снейп встал, но не резко, а как-то скованно. — В этом Вы правы, Поттер, второй шанс никто никогда не получает. А Вы вечно прикидываетесь бедным и несчастным, хотя ничто от Вас изначально не зависело! Волдеморт сам выбрал свой путь, не так ли? А я… я бы прожил всю жизнь заново, если бы мог!

Последние слова Снейп прокричал и затем смолк. Гарри оторопело уставился на него: в том числе, и из-за этого имени, произнесенного им впервые. Затем он сказал, голос его странно охрип:

— Я — нет.

— Конечно! — лицо Снейпа судорожно исказилось. — Вам бы хотелось изменить далеко не все, не правда ли? А мне бы напротив! И я бы начал со своих родителей! Они могли хотя бы потерпеть друг друга!

Гарри понимал, почему Снейп говорил так открыто: воспоминания, которые сообщали о его родителях, он видел в Омуте Памяти.

— Кто убил Вашего отца? — Гарри испугался своего вопроса, но язык, как всегда, опередил мысли.

Снейп постепенно успокаивался, его испытующий взгляд был направлен на Гарри; он достал из кармана известный клочок бумаги и сел.

Глава 28. Горький конец.

Гарри напряженно ждал. Снейп устраивался в кресле, его движения были странно зажатыми. Для Гарри это было большим удивлением — узнать, что он все-таки услышит правду. Может, и не всю, но… Гарри не спускал глаз с профессора, который теперь снова выглядел просто очень уставшим человеком. В камине потрескивали поленья, и отблески пламени играли на застывшем лице Снейпа. Он быстро взглянул на Гарри и усмехнулся:

— Не представляю, зачем тебе так понадобилась история моей семьи. Она вовсе не так интересна и захватывающа, как тебе кажется.

— Я только хочу…

— Ты хочешь понять, да… Но все это мало связано с настоящим.

— Это не так, профессор! — живо возразил Гарри. — Больше всего на нас влияет именно наше детство. Закладываются основы характера, или что-то в этом роде…

— Зачем тебе становиться аврором, Поттер? Хорошие психоаналитики сейчас тоже в большом дефиците.

Это прозвучало вполне добродушно, и Гарри позволил себе улыбку.

— Так Гермиона всегда говорила, — смущенно сказал он. — Но, сэр, Вы ведь толком ни с кем об этом не говорили, так ведь?

— Угадал. Но из меня вряд ли получится хороший рассказчик, знаешь ли. К тому же ты задаешь слишком пространные вопросы.

— Я просто думал о том, зачем Волдеморту потребовалось убивать Вашего отца?

— Он был там не причем, — помрачнел Снейп. — Короче говоря, многие из моих «товарищей» завидовали мне. Никто из них в возрасте восемнадцати лет не достигал того, чего достиг я, в том числе и в области Темных Искусств. Кроме того, их несколько раз чуть не поймали: то Министерство выходило на их след, то магловская полиция. Оба варианта, конечно же, не устраивали Волдеморта, который в то время действовал исключительно тайно. Я же был осторожнее, хитрее и всегда доставлял ему нужную информацию. Тогда я уже не жил с родителями и почти ничего не знал о них, хотя моя мать мне писала, редко, должен признать. Она предполагала, видимо, чем я на самом деле занимался, но она никогда не говорила об этом отцу, которому и так было наплевать на это. Он не заботился ни о чем и ни о ком, это было его кредо, и она любила его в течение лишь недолгого времени, это я всегда подозревал.

Снейп немного помолчал, и Гарри, осмыслив услышанное, ясно представил себе все. Будучи ребенком, а затем и подростком, Снейп всегда очень болезненно все переживал. Потом глубокие внутренние эмоции ушли, а характер остался, но это было не одно и то же. Что-то как бы замерзло в нем, прочно и безнадежно. И сейчас таял первый слой вечной мерзлоты…, но только первый.

— Мой отец не работал уже несколько лет, когда это случилось. Я ничего не хотел о нем знать, но кое-что я смог установить из писем моей матери: он редко бывал дома, шатался где-то с подозрительным личностями и… обижал ее, когда возвращался. Несколько раз я хотел разобраться с ним, но я точно знал, что она бы никогда мне этого не позволила. У нее не было ни дома, ни родственников, одним словом, она не могла больше вернуться в волшебный мир и не хотела этого. Я пытался изгнать все это из своей головы, когда я обнаружил это, — Снейп указал на кусок бумаги. — Изначально это был целый листок, но он был разорван. Это была чистая случайность. А случилось вот что: как-то я пришел к себе на квартиру, где я временно обитал, и застал там полный разгром. Я снял магическую пробу и установил, что это были Долохов и компания.

— Простите, сэр, но… разве это возможно: установить личность того, кто применил магию, да еще и по прошествии времени? Мне казалось, что устанавливается сам факт применения магии. Таким образом нас выслеживали несколько раз.

— Это просто еще одно заклинание, — рассерженно отмахнулся Снейп. — То, что известно мне и некоторым Пожирателям Смерти, разумеется, запрещено законом. Но Министерство пользуется этими знаниями само, в критических случаях. Так вот, я тут же понял, кто это был. Лучше всего было бы выследить его где-нибудь одного, но это было в то время довольно сложным делом, поэтому я отправился прямиком в его убежище (этот олух был полностью уверен в том, что о нем никто не знает) и перевернул там все вверх дном. Это было глупо, да, если ты это хочешь услышать, но я был слишком зол, чтобы разрабатывать изощренные планы мести. Просто это был уже не первый случай, когда Долохов пытался досадить мне. И там, в его логове, я обнаружил этот дневник, который был довольно неплохо зачарован, но для меня не составило никакого труда быстро с этим управиться. Меня как будто что-то подтолкнуло прочесть только последнюю страницу… остальное читать уже не было смысла. Я вырвал ее, а сам дневник уничтожил. То, что довелось прочесть тебе, это лишь то, что осталось после опустошения дома моих родителей. Не могу сказать, что я об этом очень уж сожалею.

— Ну, то, что Долохов больной, я понял как-то сразу, — заметил Гарри. — Неужели он действительно думал, что Волдеморт его похвалит за это?

— Им просто повезло. Мой отец умер, потому что оказался не в то время не в том месте. Долохов долгое время планировал нечто такое. Я имею в виду то, что его хорошенько развлечет. В ту ночь ими были убиты многие из знакомых и не знакомых мне маглов. А на утро они обо всем гордо донесли хозяину и, так как их никто не поймал и не видел, получили одобрение. Я об этом не знал, поскольку отсутствовал, так сказать, по службе. Но они этим не удовлетворились, им захотелось поставить меня на место таким бесславным образом…

— Вы отомстили им?

— Я не имел тогда такой возможности, да и с чего бы? Из-за моей квартиры? За это я, собственно, отомстил.

— Но…, — Гарри в немом изумлении уставился на Снейпа. Он пытался понять и не мог. Снейп больше ничего не говорил, погруженный в свои мысли. Потом Гарри пришел в себя и спросил: — А Ваша мать?

— Она покончила с собой.

— Что?

— Удивлен?

Гарри не нашелся что ответить. Он был готов услышать все, кроме этого.

— Она была слишком зависима от него, к тому же она почти ничего не умела делать, разве что по дому.

— Но ведь она была волшебницей!

— Отец сломал ее палочку, и она не стала заказывать себе новую. Она боялась его, так как он ненавидел все, так или иначе связанное с ее миром, и оставила надежду задолго до его смерти. Конечно, я не ожидал ничего такого. Когда письма перестали приходить совсем (их не было несколько месяцев подряд), я решил выяснить, что случилось. Я нашел ее в доме… это был яд, и очень хороший… яды она всегда готовила превосходно.

— Нашли? Спустя несколько месяцев? — Гарри невольно содрогнулся и почувствовал дрожь во всем теле.

Снейп изобразил некое подобие ухмылки, увидев глаза Гарри, полные ужаса.

— Лучше не представляй себе ничего. Все было вовсе не так ужасно. Она перестала писать, да, может быть, она ждала, что я приду и утешу ее, и, когда этого не произошло, она приняла яд. Поттер, я не мог и вообразить себе такое, она была сильной, намного сильнее, чем я и он…И я помню ее лицо… почти нетронутое тлением… Ну, да, все верно, Поттер, я должен был что-то предпринять, чтобы этого не произошло. Но теперь уже поздно раскаиваться.

Гарри молчал. Лицо Снейпа, серое и постаревшее на несколько лет, выражало что-то непостижимое. Слишком много смертей для одного человека и слишком мало надежды и любви… Неожиданно Гарри понял, что плачет. Глаза Снейпа были абсолютно сухими, но все черты лица болезненно обострились, и все же он не отвел взгляда.

— Знаешь, что, Поттер, — глухо сказал он, — я лучше пойду… а ты спи, — больше ничего не прибавив, он быстро встал и вышел из комнаты. Гарри вытер лицо и лег, в полной уверенности, что не заснет. Он задремал только под утро, и ему снилось что-то темное и бесформенное.

Мир рухнул, как карточный домик, затем покрылся столетней пылью и застыл изваянием. Внутренне, внешнее, вечность и душа — жалкий фрагмент бытия, вырванный из той теплоты, которая когда-то окружала его. Пройдут тысячи лет, пыль станет камнем, камень — льдом, а потом все это осыплется, и не будет уже никакого смысла в том, чтобы оглядываться назад или искать еще чего-то. Очень многие пережили нечто подобное. Но иногда солнце вновь поднимается из-за горизонта и начинает светить, лед тает, и из-под него пробиваются хрупкие стебельки молодой травы. Такое случается, если еще есть что спасать…

— Не буди его!

— Попробуй тогда сама, ты же у нас специалист по защитным заклинаниям!

— Но не по таким, Рон! Напряги, наконец, свой мозг!

— Может, он нас услышит и сам нам откроет?

— Если он сможет…

— Я и так вас слышу, — устало отозвался Гарри. — Я не знаю, как можно открыть дверь, не зная заклинания.

— Жаль, дружище, — задумчиво сказал Рон. — А мы тут кое-что тебе принесли. Ты ведь наверняка голодный.

— Почему наверняка?

— Потому что многоуважаемый профессор Снейп не присутствовал за завтраком, соответственно, не мог тебе ничего принести. Мы вообще его не видели еще.

— Что?

— Что-то случилось?

— Н-нет. Мне надо как-то выйти отсюда. Гермиона, придумай что-нибудь!

— И сразу Гермиона! — Рон притворился обиженным. — Позови Кричера и дело с концом.

— Рон, эта бессовестная эксплуатация, которой вы оба постоянно подвергаете Кричера…

— Гарри, не слушай ее, если тебе срочно куда-то надо! Никогда! — рассмеялся Рон за дверью.

Гарри выдавил улыбку и вызвал своего эльфа. Кричер тут же появился и отвесил глубокий и подобострастный поклон. Гарри пришла на ум башня привидений, и он, взяв эльфа за руку, трансгрессировал туда. Привидения курсировали в воздухе и не обращали на них внимания, хотя Гарри в это не особенно верилось. Почти Безголовый Ник подплыл к Гарри и озабоченно спросил:

— Гарри Поттер использует трансгрессию на территории школы? В такой час? Нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь это заметил, мой храбрый мальчик!

— Я знаю, Ник, но я просто не мог больше сидеть там внизу, как в клетке!

— Понимаю, но госпожа Директор сказала, что Ваша безопасность…

— Ты опять забыл, что мы с тобой на ты! Ты-то мне как раз и нужен. Скажи, ты видел сегодня профессора Снейпа? В кабинете или вне замка? Где-нибудь?

— Нет, не видел. Но, должен признаться, мне бросилось в глаза его отсутствие. Это срочно?

— Не знаю, — Гарри уперся взглядом в стену.

— Слушай, Гарри, я найду его. Я вообще-то не имею права этого делать, но… так, я пошел на поиски!

Прежде чем Гарри успел что-либо возразить, привидение взлетело под потолок и просочилось сквозь него. Гарри отступил назад, за огромную колонну, и стал ждать, надеясь, что его там никто не застанет. Особенно Макгоннагал. Кричер расположился возле него на полу и затянул себе под нос какую-то заунывную песню. Гарри лихорадочно пытался ни о чем не думать, но мысли уже выстроились прямо-таки в колбасную очередь, чтобы проникнуть в его голову. Во всех случаях он чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя еще ничего не произошло. По крайней мере, ему пока еще никто ни о чем не сообщал. Он попытался подумать о чем-нибудь позитивном, на какой-то миг перед ним возникло лицо Джинни, но весь позитив тут же угас, как только он вспомнил, как она, должно быть, терзалась из-за нападения оборотней. «Ну, что я за человек такой? Ничего не могу сделать как следует!»

Ник появился неожиданно из каменной кладки слева от него. Прошло, казалось, не менее получаса.

— Ну, и задал ты мне задачку, Гарри, пришлось мне облететь весь замок!

— Ну, и?

— Нашел… Никогда еще с сэром Николасом де Мимси не обращались столь бесцеремонно! Меня вышвырнули как пробку, меня, ПРИВИДЕНИЕ! Я чуть навсегда не ушел в астрал! Никогда не слышал подобного заклятья.

— Но где он? — Гарри потерял терпение. — Ты уверен?

— Уверен ли я? — с негодованием переспросил Ник. — Еще как уверен! Следуй за мной, недостойный потомок Поттеров!

Почти Безголовый Ник пролетел сквозь стену и снова возник в прилегающем узком коридоре. Гарри велел Кричеру отправляться домой, после чего ему пришлось тут же припустить бегом, так как Ник даже не обернулся. Он никогда не ходил этим путем, что его сильно удивило при его знании закоулков Хогвартса. Потом он начал замечать своеобразное мерцание, когда вошел сначала одну в дверь, потом в другую. Он остановился.

— Постой, Ник! Что это значит?

— Это означает всего лишь, что некоторые предприимчивые студенты не слишком-то хорошо исследовали нашу башню, — уже более добродушно и самодовольно ответил Ник. — Здесь не нужны никакие запоры, не нужна никакая охрана, для этого есть эти невидимые, прозрачные арки. Преподаватели знают о них, в отличие от студентов. Сами же они пользуются ими крайне редко. Наша башня и то, что находится внизу, не слишком приятное место, не находишь?

— Куда ведет этот путь?

— В большое книгохранилище. Там почти все книги запрещенные. Странное место, чтобы прятаться.

— Быстрее, Ник! — толком не передохнув, Гарри ринулся вниз по осыпавшимся ступенькам.

Везде лежала вековая пыль, отовсюду свисали паутины, белые и плотные. Гарри спрашивал себя, не находились ли они уже глубоко под землей, когда Ник вдруг резко остановился и Гарри ощутил клейкий холод, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

— Тише! — пугливо сказал Ник. — А то все сорвется… вот здесь… за этой дверью. Э-э, ты не обидишься, если я тебя сейчас покину, а? Я ведь могу постоять снаружи на страже, не возражаешь?

— Да-да, — нервно ответил Гарри.

— Ну, хорошо тогда, до скорого!

Гарри опустился на пол рядом с тяжелой каменной дверью. Он не мог так просто войти в книгохранилище, не знал, что говорить и как он мог оправдаться. Он почувствовал, как из-за сырости открылись и начали кровоточить его почти зажившие раны. Зачем он был здесь? Чего он ждал? Равнодушие заменило постепенно страх и отчаяние, и, возможно, даже боль. Гарри не отрывал взгляд от двери. Он знал, что профессор скоро появится из-за нее, а там… будь что будет.

Дверь медленно и со скрипом открылась. Снейп прислонился к дверному косяку и стал меланхолично рассматривать спокойного и печального Гарри. Они молчали очень долго. Гарри обеими руками хватался за это первое возникшее между ними обоюдное понимание и боялся только одного: отпустить. И уже этот страх захватил его целиком и полностью, хотя со стороны Снейпа не было никаких проявлений гнева или возмущения. Он начал дрожать. Снейп закрыл дверь и подошел ближе.

— Я не думал, что ты придешь, — сказал он неожиданно мягко, так что Гарри даже вздрогнул. — Почему ты здесь, Гарри Поттер?

— Я не знаю, сэр, — Гарри собрал последние силы, чтобы ясно мыслить. — Но я ведь должен здесь быть, разве нет?

— Это ты так думаешь, — со вздохом сказал Снейп.

— А Вы? Я так до сих пор и не знаю, что вы сами обо всем этом думаете.

— А мне казалось, ты уже давно понял… Ладно, неважно. Я тебя сейчас отведу назад.

— Нет, сэр, только не сейчас!

— Ну, что тут еще понимать? — Снейп начал проявлять нетерпение. — Лучше бы я тебе вообще ничего не рассказывал, и, когда ты закончишь школу и уйдешь отсюда…, ты все это забудешь.

— Я не думаю, профессор. Я просто немного… беспокоился.

— Обо мне, что ли? — Признание привело Снейпа в веселое расположение духа. — Нет, ну ничего себе! Тогда я должен быть признательным. Иди сюда.

Гарри не мог понять, на что тот намекал. Он проводил Гарри в книгохранилище, и у молодого человека непроизвольно открылся рот: там были мириады книг.

— И все это запрещено? — спросил он.

— Не все, но многие уже устарели. Итак, — Снейп пододвинул Гарри стул и сел за стол, — я полагаю, мы можем начать.

— Что начать?

— Заниматься кое-чьими экзаменами, конечно! Смотри, как бы не пришлось взять назад свою просьбу.

Удивленный и обрадованный, Гарри тоже сел за стол и в тот же миг вскрикнул от сильной боли в руке. Снейп без слов протянул ему флакон с горячей жидкостью, которая согревала все тело и успокаивала боль. Гарри благодарно кивнул, и Снейп тут же взял в руки одну из книг и раскрыл ее. Гарри схватил пергамент и перо, которые лежали на столе в изобилии, и мысленно приготовился к чему-то необычному.

Снаружи царствовала поздняя весна, и откуда-то из далеких лесов донеслось тихое пение феникса.

Глава 29. Прощальная вечеринка.

— _Что ты наделал? Это же был последний лепесток!... _

_А как же чудо?_

— _Зачем тебе чудо, когда тебя любят?_

— Если взять кусок серого угля, две щепотки растертого мака и липовые листья, что можно получить в результате их алхимического взаимодействия?

— Одну дозу волшебного гашиша или много доз…

— Знаешь что, я тебе сейчас так тресну этим учебником, что ты у меня все запомнишь!

— Ты этого не сделаешь, Гермиона! Дай хоть помечтать!

— Рональд Уизли! Это будет твоя последняя мечта, понятно?

— Не ори на меня, женщина! Твой день — восьмое марта!

— А твой — первое апреля, знаешь?

— А почему драки еще нет? — весело спросил Гарри и сел за обеденный стол напротив друзей. Двое спорщиков уставились на него.

— Если тебя Макгоннагал тут увидит! — как и следовало ожидать, Гермиона первой пришла в себя. — Ты же должен лежать!

— Угу. Мне просто захотелось перекусить чего-нибудь.

— Ты в порядке? — с подозрением осведомился Рон. — Ты как-то по-другому выглядишь. Может, твоя трансформация в оборотня уже началась?

— Рон! — воскликнула с ужасом Гермиона. — Как ты можешь говорить такое?

— Оставь его, Гермиона, — Гарри беззаботно занялся пудингом. Он слишком устал, чтобы вообще о чем-то думать, но его друзья сразу насторожились.

— Ну, и чем ты занимался? Теперь уж тебе не удастся уйти от ответа! — спросила Гермиона с каким-то излишне довольным видом.

— Учился, — вполне честно ответил Гарри с полным ртом. Он сглотнул и торжественно произнес: — Я теперь знаю, что такое Консургооппугнуммаксимус! А ты?

— И что это? — Гермиона даже перестала дышать.

— Очень сильное боевое заклинание, может опрокинуть сразу дюжину врагов, если его правильно применить. Честно говоря, мы с этим заклинанием пока еще не очень подружились, его еще выговорить надо, — Гарри покраснел.

— Где ты его раздобыл? — Рон был потрясен.

— Да это не я, — таинственно ответил Гарри и отодвинул пустую тарелку в сторону. — С трансфигурацией дела обстоят ужасно, но у меня еще есть немного времени… И еще я хотел вам сообщить, что заклинания мы с вами сдаем вместе.

— Что? — удивилась Гермиона. — Но тебя же не допустят! Макгоннагал…

— Можешь считать этот вопрос уже решенным, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Мне пообещали, и мне кажется, что все должно получится.

— Кто тебе это пообещал?

Гарри пожал плечами. Его распирало от счастья, и делиться ни с кем почему-то не хотелось. После такого внутреннего напряжения он чувствовал себя как бы в невесомости. Он знал, что это состояние скоро уйдет, а потому старался задержать его хоть на немножко, в конце концов, в ближайшее время его ждали только бесконечные полки с книгами и полное отсутствие свободного времени. Поэтому ему доставляло удовольствие видеть крайнее изумление на лицах друзей. Он допил свой тыквенный сок и пошел в библиотеку писать письмо Джинни. Кое-что он мог ей рассказать, но, разумеется, не все…

Экзамен был окончен. Опустошенный, еле передвигая ноги, Гарри вышел в коридор к ожидавшим его Рону и Гермионе. Выражение его лица не могло сказать им ничего определенного.

— Ну? — осторожно спросила Гермиона.

Гарри закрыл глаза и медленно поднял вверх большой палец.

— «Превосходно»? — не веря своим глазам, воскликнул Рон.

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Гарри и разразился нервным смехом. — По крайней мере, я теперь, может быть, переживу сегодняшнюю тренировку.

— Разве он тебя не отпустит?

— Отпустит? — Гарри пребывал в некотором ступоре. — Не думал об этом. Вообще-то, мне не хотелось бы.

— Мазохист, — сказал Рон, качая головой. — Кстати, чтобы ты потом не сильно мучился — после тренировки, я имею в виду, — я кое-что достану у Фреда и Джорджа.

— Великолепно! — Гарри потянулся и посмотрел на часы. — До тренировки еще два часа, пойду, черкну пару строчек Джинни.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Рон несколько разочарованно.

— Успокойся уже со своим пивом! — фыркнула Гермиона и обратилась к Гарри. — Ты еще не слышал про вечеринку?

— Что за вечеринка?

— Для выпускников. Мы сюда тоже относимся, хотя мы старше, чем весь седьмой курс. Только подумай, потом у нас месяц отдыха, а потом — меня трясет при одной только мысли — уже вступительные экзамены! Я думаю, вечеринка была бы сейчас, как нельзя, кстати.

— Наверное. А мне еще нужно кое-что сдать, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Да все у тебя получится! — твердо сказала Гермиона. — Я так горжусь тобой!

— Я, между прочим, получил «Выше ожидаемого»! — нахохлился Рон. Гермиона не обратила на него внимания — она слишком хорошо знала жизнь.

Джинни написала в последнем письме, что приедет вместе со своими братьями, и сердечно просила Гарри больше стараться при подготовке к экзаменам, так как она очень хотела, чтобы все у него получилось. Гарри же боролся со своей вечной неуверенностью и пытался понять, усиливали ли дополнительные занятия со Снейпом это чувство или нет. Тот, в свою очередь, предъявлял к Гарри очень высокие требования, так что Гарри приходилось преодолевать свою усталость и нежелание, и он приходил на занятия всегда подготовленным. Несмотря на все насмешки, неизменно сопровождавшие каждое занятие, Гарри теперь совершенно по-другому воспринимал то, что с ним происходило. К тому же, он начал замечать, что Снейп даже тосковал по нему, если он по какой-то причине не мог прийти на тренировку. Это обстоятельство его радовало и поражало одновременно. Рон вообще не мог этого постичь, хотя и старался. Гермиона, как обычно, была целиком и полностью собой довольна, так как ее правота опять была подтверждена. Гарри, однако, был очень рад тому, что у него почти не оставалось времени размышлять обо всем этом.

Прощальная вечеринка пришла весьма неожиданно для трех друзей и принесла с собой печаль и какую-то безутешность. Впрочем, рядом была вся старая компания, что несколько смягчало горечь предстоящего расставания со школой. Гермиона часто принималась плакать в тот день, Рон при этом становился совершенно беспомощным и начинал судорожно искать Джинни для помощи. В голове Гарри царила сумятица, и он был скорее умиротворен, чем грустен. Фред и Джордж закатили такой фейерверк, что Хогвартс, вероятно, помнил его до конца своей истории. Все учителя танцевали и развлекались, и некоторые получили шок, когда Хагрид тоже вышел на танцпол и самая большая люстра обвалилась. Никто не пострадал, но Хагрид, жутко смутившись, больше танцевать не стал и сел рядом с Гарри.

— Э-э, лучше-ка я посижу, — он в раздумье посмотрел на Гарри. — Как, будешь меня навещать?

— Что за вопрос, Хагрид? — улыбнулся тот и принялся ковырять ложкой в тарелке.

— Я думаю, дело тут вовсе не во мне, — слегка помрачнел великан.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Гарри напрягся. — Мне дорог весь Хогвартс, и все, кто имеет к нему отношение. Что ты, собственно, имеешь в виду?

— Ну, я знаю, что ты нас не забудешь, — просветлел Хагрид. — Но это странно, ты не находишь?

— Да, немного, — пробормотал Гарри, не понимая сам, почему он так вскипел. Он украдкой бросил взгляд на преподавательский стол. Снейп откровенно скучал и что-то лениво отвечал профессору Макгоннагал. Гарри опять повернулся к Хагриду: — Я все это себе по-другому представлял.

— Где же милая Джинни?

— Да вон, опять утешает Гермиону. Знаешь, Хагрид, я думаю, она перенервничала из-за экзаменов. Что же будет на вступительных?

— Она справится, — убежденно сказал Хагрид и похлопал его по плечу. — А как насчет тебя? Ты у нас почти отличник, так ведь?

— Хагрид, остаются еще ПЯТЬ.

— Брось, ты прирожденный аврор! Я в этом уверен!

— Скажешь тоже, — больше у Гарри не было желание говорить про свою учебу, и Хагрид это понял.

— Я верю в твой успех, помни об этом, — он широко улыбнулся и поднялся. — Увидимся, когда придешь сдавать экзамены!

— Конечно!

Хагрид затопал к столу учителей, и Гарри снова быстро оглядел его. Снейп отсутствовал, но Гарри успел заметить, как в одном из коридоров мелькнула его черная мантия. А потом Гарри услышал:

— Гарри, я давно хотел тебя спросить! Это правда, что ты общаешься с зельеваром? Волшебное сообщество будет в шоке, когда об этом узнает!

Это был Симус Финниган. Гарри удивленно уставился на него: тот спрашивал из любопытства, но Гарри уловил насмешливый оттенок в его голосе и холодно ответил:

— И что из этого?

— Ничего… просто это же не может быть правдой! Я только хочу сказать… мы все помним, что ты в конце прошлого года резко изменил свое мнение о нем, но даже тогда ты не объявлял себя его другом. Ты же не можешь отрицать все его преступления! Просто я не могу понять…

— Собственно говоря, это касается только нас двоих.

— Что ты злишься, я же тебе ничего не запрещаю. Делай, что хочешь, но я бы тебе все же посоветовал быть осторожным: он опасный человек.

— Ты же его совсем не знаешь.

— И не горю желанием узнать! — ответил Симус уже с презрением. — Нет, ну надо же! А я думал, ты насчет него все давно уже понял. Не все на свете поддается оправданию, не находишь?

— Не все нуждается в этом, — Гарри даже понизил голос от гнева.

— Правда? По-твоему, можно оправдать убийство?

— Это нельзя назвать именно…

— Ты можешь называть это как угодно, но это большая ошибка с твоей стороны.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Только то, что ты в этом еще раскаешься.

— С чего бы это?

— Некоторые не нуждаются ни в оправдании, ни в заботе. Особенно если эта забота преувеличена.

Гарри не заметил, как выхватил палочку и направил ее на Симуса.

— Эй, ты что делаешь?

— Не говори о вещах, которые ты не понимаешь! — прошептал Гарри дрожа. Вокруг стола уже собирались любопытные студенты. Гарри медленно убрал палочку, затем быстрым шагом пересек Большой Зал и направился в подземелья.

Снейп был там, в своем старом кабинете, погруженный в толстенный фолиант в старинном переплете. Он не поднял взгляда, когда Гарри вошел, но, почувствовав настроение последнего, закрыл книгу.

— Ну, что стряслось, Поттер? Вы можете спокойно продолжать радоваться предстоящей разлуке, сегодня у нас нет тренировки.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я совершенно этому не радуюсь! — ответил разъяренный Гарри. Между ними уже так повелось: Гарри свободно выражал свое мнение, когда Снейпа по-другому нельзя было образумить.

Снейп, однако, не переменил язвительного тона.

— Почему же нет? Ты ведь уже совсем большой стал, пора учиться жить самостоятельно.

— Это и есть Ваше напутственное слово для меня, сэр? — Гарри избрал другую тактику: иногда ему нравилось раздражать Снейпа.

— Ага, один раз и на всю жизнь. Не советую тебе особенно лелеять надежды, мы еще встретимся на твоих оставшихся выпускных экзаменах. А мое напутственное слово будет сильно зависеть от них.

— А потом? — вырвалось у Гарри.

— Что потом?

Гарри не ответил. Скептическое лицо Симуса возникло перед его мысленным взором. Снейп прищурился и начал изучать Гарри своим обычным проницательным взглядом. Это длилось некоторое время, прежде чем он подавил смешок и сказал:

— Я запираю дверь только на ночь, мистер Поттер. Если у Вас будет желание и время, я кусаюсь исключительно по понедельникам и выходным, в остальных случаях применяю заклятия.

— Сэр, — начал Гарри, но не закончил.

— Правильно, лучше помолчи. И вообще у меня еще много дел. Иди наверх! — Снейп снова раскрыл том, выглядел он при этом несколько смущенным.

— Ну, тогда до июня, — Гарри открыл дверь, намереваясь выйти.

— Мм, — отозвался Снейп и неожиданно сверкнул глазами. — Поттер, сантименты предназначены для тех, наверху, а не для меня!

— Хорошо тогда, — Гарри покраснел и быстро взбежал по каменным ступеням наверх. Небо за окном уже потемнело и было необычайно ясным, холодные звезды переливались всеми цветами радуги, из рощи доносились первые соловьиные трели.

Странный день. Чайки, жалобно крича, взмывали ввысь и затем снова возвращались к морю. Трое неразлучных друзей стояли перед большими воротами. Казалось, совсем недавно они сдавали вступительные экзамены, о чем Гарри не мог вспоминать без содрогания. В Хогвартсе он получил пять высших оценок из семи, а в школе авроров ему дали лишь одну «Превосходно» — по защите от темных искусств. Впрочем, он был вполне доволен таким результатом, экзамены и впрямь были неимоверно сложными. И вот сейчас они втроем стояли перед школой и медлили. Они войдут сюда снова через месяц, а пока стоит на нее немного полюбоваться.

Гарри бросил взгляд на море, тихое и величественное. Он думал о каникулах, которые он проведет с Джинни и о письмах, которые он скоро будет отправлять в Хогвартс. По поводу писем он для себя еще ничего не решил, это было нечто такое, что непросто было даже представить. Но сама мысль о том, что у него есть в Хогвартсе кто-то, кому он мог бы написать, кроме Хагрида, своеобразно согревала ему сердце. Никакие слова не приходили ему в голову, но все это постепенно становилось неважным. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь выкинуть всех своих тараканов из головы? Гарри усмехнулся задумчиво и горько, затем они вместе пошли на автобусную остановку, и утренний туман покрыл всех троих своей нежной, прохладной дымкой, на востоке светило желтое солнце и играло лучами на башнях школьного здания…

Через несколько часов должна была начаться буря...


End file.
